Hindsight
by Devka
Summary: It's said that your whole life flashes before your eyes when you die and with that fleeting thought, Stephanie Plum realized that it was true. She knew that her next breath could, and probably would, be her last. Even Ranger couldn't save her this time.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. _

**Special Kuddos:** goes to Stayce for her encouragement to write this story myself and for introducing me to the one and only Kashy. Thank you Kashy, editor extraordinaire, for your hand holding and coddling. I couldn't do this without you.

**Warnings: Rated R **Adult language and situations, angst, violence and character death

Hindsight 

By Jeannie (Devka)

Prologue 

Present day...

It's said that your whole life flashes before your eyes when you die and in the nanosecond of that fleeting thought, Stephanie Plum realized that it was true. She knew that her next breath could, and probably would, be her last.

Even Ranger couldn't save her this time.

Although she saw her whole life speed by in only moments, the past two months flashed before her in a dizzying array of colors, sounds, smells and faces.

She saw Joe's handsome face, beaming smile and slight dimple as he scooped her up in his arms, hugging her to him and swung her into the air while Bob barked and bounced happily around their feet.

Her family didn't hug, kiss or show outward emotions, yet she could feel the love her mother baked into the dishes she prepared. She could smell the lasagna and could all but taste the pineapple upside down cake her mother baked, which never failed to entice her to make an appearance for dinner regardless of the bedlam which usually accompanied each meal.

She remembered how, as a little girl, her grandmother had always encouraged her to be brave and daring, to try new things and live life to its fullest.

She felt her father's presence when he walked into her room at night to tuck her into bed and smelled his Old Spice aftershave as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead before turning out her bedside lamp.

She felt the softness of her little niece Lisa's skin and smelled her sweet scent as she lifted her from the tub after helping her sister, Valerie, bathe her and realized with deep despair that she didn't leave behind any kind of legacy of her own.

No one would remember her as a person; she would best be remembered for the number of cars and buildings she had blown up and the times she was covered in garbage, Vaseline and muck from chasing after the skips she was determined to bring to justice.

Her last thought though was of Ranger. She saw her friendship with him deepening as he shared more of himself with her, allowing her little glimpses into his life. She noticed how he really _listened_ to her when she spoke and was interested in what she had to say. She saw the desire in his eyes when he gazed into her own and watched as they traveled the length of her body, pausing at the pulse in her neck as if hypnotized by its throb, she remembered how his gaze would touch upon her breasts and she would feel her nipples contract into little pebbles just from that simple glance.

She felt, smelled, tasted and experienced all of this in only a few moments and realized with full clarity what it all meant. This was it, there was no locking herself into the bathroom to hide from the inevitable, no denial and no "do over's".

Her lungs were burning with fire yet she had never before, in her entire life, been so cold. What she was experiencing now was far worse than her horrific nightmares had ever been of being buried alive.

Somehow she'd always known her death would be like this, that she would die alone with no one around to comfort her while she drew her last breath. She had regrets. Too many to name, but the biggest one was the realization that she never told those she loved the most how deeply she loved and cared for each one of them. She would never hear Ranger's words of encouragement and pride as he said "Proud of you Babe". They would never know how very sorry she was. She knew she had let them all down and with one last sob and a deep shudder she gasped for a breath of fresh air and found there was none to be had.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. _

**Special Kuddos:** Goes to Kashy. Thank you Kashy, editor extraordinaire, for your hand holding and coddling. I wouldn't even consider doing this without you.

Warnings: Rated R Adult language and situations, angst, violence and character death

**Hindsight **

**Chapter One**

Two Months earlier…

It was the third Saturday in September and the weather was unusually cold. The skies were dark and ominous, threatening torrential rain showers. Gusts of bone chilling wind mixed with the heavy smog blew straight into her face and left her gasping for breath as she ran from her apartment and dove into her car.

What she really wanted to do was go back upstairs, pop some popcorn, toss a movie in the DVD player and curl up with her soft and warm cuddle blanket and watch TV.

Lula had called telling her there was an emergency at the office and she and Connie needed her. So here she was, freezing her ass off while she waited for the car to heat up so the defroster would kick in and clear the fog from the windows. "This had better not be about a donut run," she muttered while cupping her hands over her mouth and blowing on them trying to bring some warmth to her cold icy fingers. More than anything, she hated being cold.

She should have taken Ranger up on his offer for the little Mazda RX-8, but pride and independence stood in the way. She had bad car karma and couldn't guarantee the car's safe return. She really felt as though she took more from her friendship with Ranger than she gave.

She pulled up to the Vincent Plum Bail Bonds Office and threw the car into park, opened the door and ran into the office and stopped dead in her tracks…."What the fuck?" she gasped, "What the hell happened here?"

The office was a shambles; filing cabinets were turned on their sides and what was left of their contents spilled out onto the floor. File folders dumped on the floor, the couch was sliced to ribbons, its stuffing strewn all over the place.

"We've had a break in!" Connie exclaimed.

"Is anything missing?" Stephanie asked.

"It's hard to say at this point," Connie said. "We need to clean this mess up and take an inventory but we can't do that until the police arrive and take a full report."

As if on cue, Carl Costanza and his partner Big Dog sauntered through the door carrying a tray of coffee cups and a large box of donuts.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, and said, "I should have known you two would be the first responders, but at least you know the way to a girl's heart."

Carl laughed, sat the Tasty Pastry box on Connie's desk and patted her on the back, smiling.

'We were sitting around the station when the call came through." He chuckled, "I just knew you'd be involved in this mess and after winning the toss of the coin to see who got to go check it out, we decided to swing by the donut shop and bring you ladies a little love".

Joe, Stephanie's on again/off again boyfriend, and one of Trenton's finest detectives, was out of state on assignment. They had been "off again" for the past three months, but she knew, he would not have been happy about this and although it wasn't her fault, somehow she'd feel guilty

She sighed, knowing it was only a matter of minutes until the whole Burg was buzzing with the news of the break in.

After taking a full report and Connie's statement, Carl and Big Dog checked the doors and snapped some photographs; Carl gave Connie a case number for the insurance company and told her to call him if she found anything missing.

"It looks as though they picked the locks and came through the back door. All of the lights were shot out in the back parking lot so we're doubtful the surveillance tapes will be of much help."

He sighed. "It's a shame that Vinnie wouldn't pay for monitoring, then RangeMan would have responded right away," he said. "Anyway, a detective will be assigned to the case on Monday and I'll call you if we learn anything more before then".

After Carl and Big Dog left, Stephanie, Connie and Lula started cleaning up the mess.

"I better get hazard pay for this," Lula said. "There's nothing in my job description that says anything about cleaning up after lunatics have trashed the place."

"I would call for reinforcements to help clean up this mess," Connie said, "But some of the contents of these files are confidential and we can't be letting just anybody have access to them."

Connie called RangeMan and informed them about the break in and asked them to send someone over to reset the cameras and check everything out.

Hector arrived shortly after receiving the call. He draped his arm around Stephanie's shoulders and kissed her on her temple. He was one of her favorite Merry Men and she'd gotten to know him well over the past few months.

"Are you okay gorgeous?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "The only thing that was damaged was the office".

He set off to work resetting the cameras and motion sensors. He called RangeMan to make sure they were receiving a good signal, and then left.

They worked throughout the day making new file folders, labeling them and sorting out the various forms and paperwork into their proper folders. Connie was checking everything off on her computer as they completed each file. When they were done she printed three copies of the spreadsheets and they all sat down to compare notes.

"Well, at first glance it looks as though the only thing missing are the new files which were on the corner of my desk," Connie said with a sigh. "I'll have to wait until Monday to get copies of them. Vinnie won't be pleased about that."

She stood up and started pacing "There is one other thing missing though and I really hate to tell you Stephanie but you really need to know."

Stephanie's breath caught in her throat. "Just tell me Connie," she said.

Connie stopped pacing in front of her, "Your personnel file" she said.

"Why would anybody want my personnel file?" Stephanie asked with a confused look on her face.

Connie took a deep breath. "It has everything about you in it Steph. Your picture, your address, home phone number, cell number, your social security number, driver's license number, who to notify in case of an emergency, everything…including the background criminal investigation Vinnie ran on you when he first hired you".

"Vinnie ran a BCI on me?" Stephanie asked, raising her voice an octave. "I'm his freakin' cousin! He knows I've never been in any real trouble with the law…well unless you count that time when I ran over Joe Morelli and broke his leg, but that was an accident. I lost control of the car!"

"Huh, it wasn't control of the car you lost," Connie said, "The way I heard the story told, you ran over him deliberately on account that he didn't call you after taking your virginity behind the éclair counter at the Tasty Pastry. The only thing you lost control of was your temper when you jumped that curb and ran him over with your daddy's Buick."

"Why haven't I ever heard this story?" Lula exclaimed.

"Jeeze Louise" Stephanie screamed while jumping up off the couch and throwing her arms up in the air, "Why is everyone so caught up in how Stephanie Plum lost her cherry?" "I can't freakin' believe everyone is _still_ talking about it and telling that story".

Connie and Lula stopped watching her and sat motionless with dazed looks on their faces. At that same moment, the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up and Stephanie got that familiar tingling feeling she only felt when Ranger was near. She knew that he must have been standing right behind her.

"Something you want to tell me about Babe?" He whispered. "I've never heard the complete story".

Her legs felt weak and she was suddenly light headed. "Why me?" she groaned. "You know your timing is always impeccable Ranger".

He leaned in to her, his body pressed against her back, his breath hot on her neck and he murmured into her ear saying, "It's all about the timing Babe".

She turned and fell back into Connie's chair. One thing she remembered quite vividly about her one night of passionate lovemaking with Ranger, his timing was indeed impeccable. He loved to kiss, and lick, and suck…everywhere. His hands were like fire trailing slowly across her body awakening sensual pleasures and erroneous zones she never knew she had. He waited for her before taking his own pleasure and she thought to herself, "Yes, timing is everything".

Her breath caught in her throat and she blushed deeply fanning herself with the spreadsheet she still clutched in her hand. Ranger grinned his wolf grin at her and winked. She knew he probably read her thoughts, damn ESP!

"What did you find out Connie, is there anything missing?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah," Connie said, "The files on the new skips that came in from the courts yesterday, I think there were six of them. And Stephanie's personnel file".

Ranger raised one eyebrow, "Not good Babe".

Stephanie flew out of the chair. "Oh no you don't, I know where this is leading." She paced in front of him. "I am not going on house arrest and I am not going to have any babysitter's. We don't know what they were after, it could be my file just got mixed up in the confusion."

"Perhaps," Ranger said, "But it's best to remain safe and proceed with caution."

"I promise I'll be careful, I'll even carry my gun if it will make you feel better, Ranger." Stephanie said.

Leaning down until his face was just inches from hers, he said, "Yes, it would make me feel a little bit better, I would feel better still if you loaded it with bullets."

"It's a deal," she whispered.

Ranger stood up straight and turned to Connie saying, "If you find anything else that's missing let me know immediately."

"You got it." Connie said.

Turning back to Stephanie, Ranger asked her to step outside with him, telling her he needed to talk to her. She rolled her eyes and threw on her coat following him out into the cold. They stepped around the corner to the alleyway where the buildings provided at least a little shelter from the gusts of cold wind.

Standing close to her, their bodies barely touching, he said, "I need your help with a little distraction job later tonight if you're available?"

Anytime Ranger's body was within contact of her own, all thought processes ceased. The whole world fell away and she was only aware of him. Even in the cold and wind, she could smell his shower gel, Bulgari, and it made her head spin. She licked her lips and looked up into his eyes, "Um, yeah, sure, I'm available," she whispered.

His eyes turned dark and, stepping closer to her, h pinned her against the building with his body, placing his palms against the building on both sides of her head. Ranger held her gaze with his own and let his eyes slowly travel down to her slightly parted lips. He bent down and softly grazed her lips with his. His hands fisted themselves into her hair, and tilting her head up, he deepened the kiss, teasing her lips with his tongue and gaining entrance.

When their tongues touched, tiny shocks of electricity shot through her and she kissed him back with wanton passion, their tongues danced as they drank each other in. His hands slipped under her coat and t-shirt and he traced his fingers across her stomach traveling up to her breast gently cupping it. Her nipple contracted into a pebble.

She gently sucked on his tongue and with a low groan deep in his chest he broke away from her and placed his forehead against hers, taking a few shallow breaths before gaining control. "Jesus Babe, you could kill a man," he whispered. He took a step back. "I'll pick you up at 2200."

"What should I wear?" she asked.

"Something sexy that shows a lot of leg," he replied, flashing his 200-watt smile.

And then he was gone.

Why did he always do that to her? One kiss and she was all mush. What did it take for a girl to break through that resolve he was able to slam into place so easily? Well, she had just the dress for tonight, which was guaranteed to turn heads. She'd picked it up on sale months ago on her RangeMan credit card in hopes that she'd get to wear it for a distraction job.

She stuck her head into the office and told Connie and Lula she was leaving, stepped into her car and peeled out of the parking space, heading for her apartment and a long hot satisfying shower with her shower massager. She didn't see the Ford Taurus which followed her three car lengths back.

As usual all the good parking spots were taken in her lot and she had no choice but to slip into the only stall left available which was nestled by the garbage dumpster.

She climbed out of her car and made a mad dash to avoid the cold as best as possible through the back door. She gathered her mail from her box and climbed up the stairs.

Tossing the mail onto the kitchen counter, she stopped long enough to tap on Rex's cage. When he came out and looked at her with his cute little nose twitching and whiskers whirring she told him about her day.

She dropped a raisin and a few frosted flakes into his little hamster dish and watched as he stuffed them into his little cheeks and ran back into his soup can to enjoy his meal in relative privacy.

She noticed the furiously blinking red light on her answering machine and she decided to put off retrieving her messages, knowing that at least half of them were probably from her mother and best friend Mary Lou wanting to know all about the break in at the office

She could almost hear her mother now, "Michele Tivoli's daughter, Anita's office doesn't get broken into and ransacked. She works at the button factory and brings home a nice steady income and always has dinner on the table for her husband and two children by 6:00."

She sighed and went into the bathroom to start the shower so the water would be just right when she stepped into it. She then went back into the bedroom to strip out of her jeans and stretchy t-shirt.

She stayed in the shower a lot longer than she had intended, shampooing, conditioning, exfoliating and shaving all the necessary parts. When she finally stepped out, she was all pruny but felt much better thanks to her Waterpik Handheld Shower Massager. She wrapped her hair in a towel and snuggled into her favorite old, faded but soft, bathrobe and plopped down onto her bed assuming her favorite thinking position. She decided that since she hadn't had time to do any grocery shopping she would mooch dinner off her parents, but it was only 4:00 and she still had plenty of time to make it there by 6:00.

She awoke with a start and although she didn't remember falling asleep, she realized she had overslept; Ranger would be picking her up within the next hour. That shower massager just worked too well sometimes. She missed dinner but didn't have time to do anything about it.

She plugged her hot curlers in and started on her makeup. She went all out with foundation, powder, blush, smoky eye shadow, eyeliner, three coats of mascara and red lipstick, which matched her nails perfectly. She wrapped her hair around the curlers and went back into her bedroom to select her underwear

The dress she'd be wearing was a little black soft leather mini with rhinestones around the sides of the breast and open sides. It was a halter neck and tie back closure. Other than the tiny tie back and halter around her neck there was no back to the dress. The back scooped low and if she wasn't careful when she moved she'd be showing a lot more of her backside than was decent in public.

She selected a pair of black lacy g-string panties and due to the plunging neckline of the dress would have to go braless.

She applied some glittery lotion to her legs as opposed to wearing pantyhose and stepped into her four inch strappy black FMP's.

She hoped Ranger's car would be toasty warm because she really wasn't dressed for the weather tonight.

She went back into the bathroom and removed the hot rollers from her hair and thanked the hair goddess that she had good hair karma tonight. She didn't have to do much to tame her wild curls into place. Leaving the right side of her hair down, she pulled her soft brown curls back on the left side of her head and secured it into place with a small rhinestone hair clip she had picked up at Macy's for only $6.95. She further accessorized with a pair of cubic zirconia dangle earrings and a matching little bangle bracelet which emphasized her small wrists and graceful hands.

As she stepped out of the bathroom she heard her front door close softly. "Have a seat and make yourself at home Ranger, I'll be right out".

She stepped into the dress and stopped to look at herself in the full length mirror which hung on the back of her bedroom door. She immediately had regrets about the dress, in her opinion it was too sexy for a simple distraction job but she didn't have time to change now. Ranger hated being late and she was sure the take down had been planned down to the last minute.

She grabbed her wrap and taking a deep breath, she threw her shoulders back and held her head high as she walked into the living room.

Ranger's brown eyes immediately turned black as he just stood there staring at her. His eyes looked her up and down and then fell to her breasts. She felt her nipples go taut. Her step faltered for a moment as his eyes caught hers and in one swift movement he had her wrapped in his arms, "Dios, Babe. Is this really what you're wearing tonight?"

"What? You don't like it? I can change if we have the time," She replied.

"Babe," he said "I didn't say I didn't like it."

Just as she thought he was about to kiss her senseless, the doorbell rang and he gently released her. Running a hand through his hair he checked the security peephole and opened the door.

Tank, Lester, Bobby and Hal walked through the door. They all stopped and stared at her with their mouths hanging wide open. Lester was the first to recover. Striding across the room he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. "Wow, beautiful, you're absolutely stunning. After we get this skip secured how about we stick around the club for a little drinking and dancing afterwards?"

"SANTOS!!!" Tank bellowed. "You're with me, and we'll discuss the double duty you'll be assigned for the next six weeks".

Lester released her hand and with a wounded puppy dog look in his eye, retreated and stood at attention next to Tank.

Feeling flattered, Stephanie covered her mouth with her hand and winking at Lester, she smiled.

Ranger stepped into the center of the room and said, "Listen up; this is how it's going to go down."

As he handed them each a file he went on. "The target, Sergio Santini, is wanted for premeditated murder, kidnapping, torture, unlawful flight to avoid prosecution, aggravated felonious sexual assault, possession of unlawful pornography, 23 counts, and the list goes on. He is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. He is trained in the martial arts and has two body guards we need to separate him from."

Stephanie opened the folder and nearly gasped. She was looking into the eyes of evil. Santini could have been considered handsome by some with his shoulder length blonde hair, neatly trimmed mustache, deeply tanned face and piercing blue eyes, except the eyes. Even in the photograph his eyes appeared to be cold, cruel and soulless.

"We received a tip that Santini will be partying tonight at "The Hot Spot" in downtown Trenton," Ranger continued. "The bouncers are screening the crowds and are only allowing a select few entrance, the crème de la crème. The bouncer at the side entrance has been known to accept "tips" in exchange for a rubber stamp."

Turning to Stephanie and studying her for just an instant he went on. "But Babe, you use the front entrance, I can guarantee you won't need to bribe your way in."

"Tonight Steph, your job is to distract", he stopped to look into her eyes before he continued, "but your target is not, I repeat, not Santini. He's too dangerous."

Handing her another file, he told her,"Your target is, Jimon Ching. He's not to be taken lightly. He may be small in stature but he has the skills of a cold blooded murderer. He has a record of battery and assault which is no surprise considering the fact that he Is, after all, a body guard, but he also possesses a reputation of abusing women in the worst ways imaginable. We have researched him well, and you are indeed the type of woman he goes for. Be careful with him, dance with him and allow him to buy you a drink but whatever you do, don't drink it, not even a small sip. He's been known to use date rape drugs. Make sure you bring him out the side entrance where Cal and Woody will be waiting to detain him. After bringing Ching out go and wait for me in my car and no matter what, stay put."

Stephanie opened the file and looked at the photograph of Jimon Ching. He was much smaller in stature than the average Merry Man. He was of oriental ancestry, 5'6", 160 lbs, slight build with straight black hair cut short and deep brown eyes.

He had a distinguishing scar shaped like a half moon under his left earlobe where he had been branded as a young boy, according to the file.

Tank stepped into the kitchen to coordinate with the team already in place at "The Hot Spot".

Reaching into his pocket and bringing out the wire for her to wear Ranger gave Stephanie a wolf grin and said, "Now let's get you wired".

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, riiiggghhht!"

Smiling coyly and with a daring smile she asked, "Where do you think we should put it hmm?"

"Come here Babe", he said and took her hand as he guided her into the bedroom.

Looking her over once again he realized she was right, there weren't many choices available for him to hide the wire. "Lift up your dress,' he said.

Blushing with humiliation and embarrassment, she shimmied and managed to bring her dress up around her waist.

"Do you know what panties like this do to a man Babe?" Hooking his thumb into her panties he managed to clip on the wire and hide it under the thin strip of black lacy fabric.

Trembling from the touch of his hands so close to the Promised Land, Stephanie was unable to breathe and sat down hard on the bed.

"Are you ok Babe?" Ranger asked.

Breathlessly she answered, "I'm not right now but give me a minute and I will be."

After gaining her composure she stood and pulled her dress down over her hips. Turning around slowly and holding her hands out she said, "Can you see any bumps or bulges?"

Ranger's eyes darkened dangerously and he gazed at her breasts when he replied, "Only two small bumps Babe."

He gently gathered her nto his arms and kissed her. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply, drinking in her scent which smelled of exotic flowers and her own sweet unique scent.

He trailed his tongue along her jaw until once again his lips met hers and suddenly stopped.

Everything was quiet, too quiet in the living room. Taking her hand in his, Ranger turned and jerked the door open. Lester, Bobby and Hal quickly moved away from the door and jumped to obey Rangers command when he said, "Mount up".

After helping her with her coat, Ranger took her hand in his and they rode down in the elevator together while Lester, Bobby, Hal and Tank took the stairs.

Ranger opened her door for her and after she sat down, assisted her with her seat belt. He walked around to the driver's side and quickly slipped into the seat, fastened his seat belt and started the engine.

Once on the street, Ranger went into his zone and seemed to relax as he drove down the street towards the club.

Stephanie was a bundle of nerves, and kept fidgeting in her seat. She had never been this nervous before when performing a distraction job but for some unknown reason tonight she was beside herself.

Ranger maneuvered the car into the parking lot, parked and turning to her, took her into his arms. His lips met hers in a gentle yet demanding kiss and he stroked the side of her body feeling her soft silky skin respond to his caresses. Hungrily, his kiss deepened and she moaned against his mouth. His hand slid over her pubic area and with his entire palm, he firmly pressed down, whispering against her quivering mouth that she was now "turned on".

It took her a few moments to recover her senses and then, straitening, she adjusted her dress, and used her compact to touch up her lipstick. Turning to Ranger she wiped at his mouth with her tissue and whispered that red was indeed his color.

She got out of the car, and knowing that every Merry Mans and Rangers eyes were on her, she sashayed her hips. As she walked up the steps leading into the club she said, "It's showtime boys".

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine. _

**Special Kudos:** To Kashy. You are amazing! Thank you for everything, the chats, suggestions, corrections and for being my friend.

Warnings: Rated R for Adult language and situations including smut, angst, violence and character death 

**Hindsight **

**Chapter Two **

The bouncer was imposing. He stood at least 6'5" and weighed about 240 pounds, even his muscles had muscles. He was African American, his head was clean shaven, and he was dressed head to toe in black. He could have easily passed as one of Ranger's Merry Men. Stephanie approached him with a smile of feigned excitement and told him that she was meeting friends inside.

He looked her up and down, and then with a slow smile asked to see her identification. She showed him the fake ID Hector had made for her, proclaiming her name to be Donna Di Meraviglia. Leaning into him, she looked up into his eyes and pointed out her birth date which showed her to be twenty-nine. She loved Hector, he knew just how to stroke a woman's ego.

With a slow lazy smile the bouncer said, "I know my Italian. Wonder Woman, huh?"

"Yeah," Stephanie said, putting on her best Jersey girl accent. "Having the last name 'Wonder', my father had an over-developed sense of humor and swore that if he ever had a daughter, he would name her Donna. After giving him eight sons my mother finally had a daughter, me. My father got his wish for a daughter and held true to his promise by naming me Donna, although, my mother wasn't too happy about it."

His smile widened and he held the door open for her. "Well sweetheart, you are indeed a wonder, apparently you've lived up to the name!"

She lowered her eyes, managed to blush just a little, and then, keeping her head tilted down, slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "You have no idea."

'Can I fib or what?' She thought to herself and stepped through the open door.

The club was full of people, but not overcrowded for a Saturday night. Immediately, Stephanie felt in her element. The band played Latin music and she loved the rhythm and melody. She sent a silent thank you to Mary Lou who had convinced her to take dance lessons with her when they were teenagers. She found she especially loved the Latin dances, the Salsa, Cha Cha, and Rhumba.

She stood near the entrance and quickly scanned the room. She spotted Hal playing pool; Bobby and Lester were sitting at a table close to Santini's, drinking their drinks, and appeared to be having an intense conversation. A busty blonde in a tight red micro mini dress was hitting on Ranger. As she watched Ranger flash his 100-Watt smile at the blonde she felt a pang of jealousy.

Her assignment, Jimon Ching, was standing with his arms folded across his chest in close proximity to Santini. He was scanning the crowd and trying to pick out the possible troublemakers in advance so he could keep a closer eye on them. Their table was close to the side entrance and not far from the restrooms.

She slowly sauntered up to the bar and sat down next to a man who appeared to be in his mid-forties, with gorgeous platinum silver hair, cut short on the sides and just a little longer on top. His eyes were periwinkle blue and carried just a hint of a smile.

He had a neatly trimmed dark charcoal gray mustache and his mouth was soft, sensual and inviting. Because he was sitting down, it was difficult to tell how tall he was but she knew he had to be at least 6'. He didn't have the muscles Ranger and the Merry Men had, but judging by his well-toned features, it was obvious he worked out. He turned in his seat and looked at her, when he smiled his whole face lit up in appreciation.

"Good evening," he said. "Please let me introduce myself. My name is Jonathon Wescott."

Smiling, she held out her hand to shake his and said, "Donna Di Meraviglia".

"May I buy you a drink, Donna?" He asked.

"That would be lovely, I'll have a Vodka Gimlet with a side shot please," she said and flashed him a smile.

He raised one eyebrow. "Vodka, huh? I would have taken you for a red wine and roses kind of woman."

"You're right on the mark," she said with a flirty smile, "I usually lay off the hard stuff, it's not good for my Italian libido, but tonight I want to have a really good time."

After the bartender brought her drink to her, she raised her shot glass to Jonathon and said, "Alla Salute!"

She tossed the glass back and swallowed. The Vodka was smooth, it didn't burn at all going down and it gave her the courage she knew she would need.

Her stomach grumbled loudly as it had been all evening. She remembered that she hadn't eaten since the donuts Carl Costanza and Big Dog had brought to the bonds office that morning. She decided that it was best she slowly nurse her Gimlet.

There's an unspoken rule all Burg girls are ingrained with. When going clubbing, remember that when the first person asks you to dance, you always say yes. It doesn't matter if he's fat and hairy or skinny, short and bald. Always say yes. If you don't, you run the chance of ending up a wallflower for the rest of the night.

When the band started playing a Salsa number and Jonathon asked her to dance, she said yes. Gently taking her by the arm, he guided her to the dance floor and put his hand on her waist. Waiting for the one count, they stood looking into one another's eyes then the upbeat came and they started dancing.

They were well matched and immediately found the rhythm of the rich and melodious music. She shook her hips and followed his lead as he led her over the entire dance floor, spinning and twirling her. She lost herself in the music and at the end of the song, Jonathon was holding her with both hands around her waist. She brought her left knee up around his hips, threw her arms up forming a "Y" with her fingers extended and arched her back until her head was nearly touching her bottom, striking a dancers pose.

She immediately saw Ranger. Even though she was seeing him upside down, she could see that his eyes were dark and dangerous.

Jonathon escorted her back to the bar, she asked the bartender for her small black clutch and excusing herself, she headed for the restroom.

Her stomach growled angrily, she just wanted to be done with this job so she could eat. As she was passing Ching, she caught his eye and held it; she smiled and licked her lips while walking past him. She felt his eyes follow her as she turned the corner and went into the restroom.

She was feeling hot and flushed. Using a damp paper towel, she wiped her neck and immediately felt a little cooler. She was beginning to feel lightheaded and chided herself, remembering that she really never was much of a drinker.

Her stomach growled loudly and all she had in her purse was a couple Tic Tacs. Popping them into her mouth, she quickly touched up her make-up and added another coat of mascara.

Spraying a little perfume on her neck, she said "Hey Merry Men, it's time." and left the restroom.

She still wasn't quite sure how she was going to get Ching out the side door, but as luck would have it, as she was passing Santini's table, she stumbled and fell into Ching. He roughly set her on her feet. Grabbing onto the back of Santini's chair to regain her balance, she tried to apologize.

Thinking she was making a move at Santini, Ching grabbed her by the arm and escorted her out the side entrance where Cal was waiting with the stun gun and zapped him. She stood and watched as Cal and Woody dragged Ching around the corner and leaned him up against the building.

Just as she turned to walk to Ranger's Porsche, the side door swung open again and a very drunk and staggering Santini came lumbering out calling after her.

Grabbing her arm he said, "Hey toots, wait up! I wanna play wit chu, c'mon, lez go dance."

She tried to pull her arm free but his grip was too tight. He then looked around and realized Ching was nowhere to be seen. "Wait a minute," he stammered, "whatcha do wit Ching?"

Sensing danger, he spun her around in front of him, using her body as a shield. He walked backwards pulling her back with him and had almost made it to his car when Ranger's gun pressed against the back of his neck.

"Don't move," Ranger hissed.

Immediately upon hearing Ranger's voice, Stephanie went completely limp. Santini could barely hold himself up, let alone hang on to her as well, and she slumped to the ground. Upon hitting the pavement she rolled out of the way allowing Ranger and Tank to take Santini into custody.

She stood up and pulled her skirt down, brushing off the dirt and smoothing out the wrinkles, and then she checked to make sure all her body parts were still there.

Her eyes met Rangers' and with a slight nod he said, "Proud of you Babe, you never disappoint."

Ranger handed her his keys and she walked over to the Porsche smiling as she started the engine and cranked on the heater.

She thought about it and decided she really liked "The Hot Spot". She figured it would be the perfect place to have a girls' night out at.

Her stomach growled impatiently, she was glad Ranger wasn't there to hear it; she'd be mortified by its volume and intensity. She opened the glove box to see if by some slim chance, there might be something in it to eat. Nothing. Not one soda cracker, lifesaver or Mentos. 'What is taking Ranger so long?' she thought.

She scanned the parking lot and saw Jonathon Wescott come outside. He was searching the parking lot and she wondered if he might be looking for her. She knew he couldn't see her through the tinted glass windows of the car, but she still tried to sit absolutely still.

Her stomach growled and rumbled. She was considering driving the car to the nearest Mickey D's when Ranger came out of the side entrance. He was carrying her wrap and she realized what had taken so long. Ranger was so considerate of her and always thought of everything, right down to the smallest detail.

She unlocked the doors and he quickly stepped into the car. Pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street, he immediately went into his 'zone'.

Stephanie nervously fiddled with her hands, an obvious sign that she had something on her mind. Clearing her throat she said, "Sorry about Santini".

"Babe?"

"Well, you told me specifically not to go after him," she said with a shaky voice.

Taking her trembling hand in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "You didn't go after Santini, he went after you. We had your back and I would have been there sooner but we were busy restraining Santini's other body guard."

He continued to hold her hand until her stomach angrily growled again. Softly chuckling, he put her hand back in her lap and patted it.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since this morning".

"That much was obvious," Ranger said. "We could barely hear what you were saying because of the noises your stomach was making into the microphone. Cal and Woody were outside laughing their asses off and the intense conversation Lester and Bobby seemed to be having was Bobby trying to get Lester to focus on the mission. I even saw Tank almost smile."

Angrily hitching her skirt up, she slid her hand into her panties and removed the microphone, turning it off. She was so focused on her task that she didn't notice Ranger's eyes following her hands, didn't see how he swallowed hard and nearly ran up onto the sidewalk before regaining control of himself, and the car.

After smoothing her skirt back down, she exclaimed, "I can't help it, I'm just hungry!"

It had been a long time since her last embarrassing escapade and she figured the 'Fates' had decided it was time to mess around with her again. It really wasn't fair; she worked with the Merry Men at RangeMan part time doing background searches and would have to face them all on Monday morning.

Sitting back in her seat, with her arms folded across her chest, she was certain she would hear about it for a long time to come.

Shaking her head a little to clear her thoughts she turned to Ranger and said, "Can we hit the drive-tru on our way home?"

He pulled into the McDonald's close to her apartment building. Leaning over him to yell her order into the drive-thru microphone, she ordered a Big Mac, large fries, a large milkshake and apple pie.

"Do you want anything?" she asked.

He turned his head and just looked at her.

"I don't know what came over me," she said, "The whole 'your body is your temple thing', right?"

Ranger paid for her food and she greedily took the bag.

Ranger pulled into her parking lot a few minutes later. Even though it was nearly midnight, he still managed to get a spot right up front near the doors leading into the lobby.

She rolled her eyes. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked.

She sighed. "Never mind."

They rode up together in the elevator, and after he checked to make sure everything was secure, Stephanie got two beers out of the fridge, twisted the caps off and handed one to Ranger.

They sat down on the couch; she spread her food out on the coffee table and dug in. It took her less than five minutes to eat everything. She sighed contentedly, looked over at Ranger and noticed his almost-smile. "What?"

"I love to watch you eat, it's very entertaining you know," he said smiling.

She rolled her eyes, preparing to lay into him when the power went out and they were thrown into total darkness.

Instantly, Ranger went into combat mode, drawing his gun. Taking her hand, he pulled her up and said, "Hand me your mag light and stay close to me."

Steph got her flash light out of her pocketbook and handed it to Ranger. She stayed closely behind him as they silently walked through the apartment checking closets and behind doors.

Ranger peeked out through the window and saw that the lights were out in all the surrounding buildings as well.

Stephanie dug out her cell phone and called Jersey Central Power and Light. After listening to the menu choices and choosing 'Report an outage', she listened to the recording.

Hanging up, she turned to Ranger, "It is a valid power outage and not a terrorist invasion. Don't worry, it happens all the time."

They walked into the kitchen, Stephanie opened a drawer and withdrew several candles she kept on hand for just such an emergency. Lighting them, they spread them around the apartment giving everything a soft glow. The scent of Jasmine quickly filled the air.

He took her in his arms, his hands settling at her waist.

"Hmm, very romantic, what should we do now?" She couldn't see his face clearly in the semi-dark, but she had an idea he was smiling.

Laughing, she broke from his embrace. "I know, let's play a game".

Wondering what she was up to he replied, "What game?"

"Let's play 'Tid for Tat'," she suggested on a whim. It was safer than admitting she was nervous alone with Ranger in an apartment full of romantic candlelight.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tid for Tat? Almost sounds naughty. How do you play?"

"We each get to ask the other, one question at a time, and we have to answer honestly," She explained. "You know so much about me and I hardly know anything about you. This way I'll get a chance to even the score, 'Tid for Tat'"

Giving it some thought he said, "Okay, but we each get two passes."

She got a blanket from the hall closet and stretched it across the living room floor, then she grabbed the cushions off the couch, tossed them onto the blanket and lay down on her stomach, elbows on a pillow and head in her hands. Ranger brought a few candles closer, then he lay down on his side, with his legs stretched out, and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Ladies first," he said.

Deciding to go easy on him, she asked, "Ok, What's your sign?"

"Leo," he replied. "My birthday is August 12, exactly 2 months before yours."

Flashing his 100-watt smile, "Here's something I've always wanted to know. Why do you call me Batman?"

Thinking for a moment, she answered, "Because you move like the wind, an air of mystery surrounds you, which always leaves me thinking about you long after you're gone. You're always there when I need you the most."

She smiled sweetly. "When you were a little boy, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

Laughing softly, he took her hand, raising it to his lips and said, "I can't tell you that Babe. Pass."

Her curiosity piqued now, she asked, "Why not?"

With a mischievous gleam in his eye he admitted, "It's not something I want spread all over the Burg".

"Best friends don't tell each other's secrets," she said exasperated. "There's a strong moral code in the Burg. I would rather die than break the confidence of a best friend. There are things I know about Mary Lou and she knows about me that we'll take to our graves."

With a serious look on his face, he studied hers. Fleetingly, there was a glimmer of something more in his dark eyes.

Still holding her hand, he stroked her palm with his finger, "Am I your best friend Babe?"

Mesmerized by the look in his eyes, she whispered, "You have been my very best friend for a very long time now, Ranger. Only a best friend would be willing to lay down his life for mine. That's exactly what you did when you saved me and Julie from Scrog."

He brought her hand to his mouth and turned it over. Kissing the palm of her hand and sending shivers down her spine, he said, "I trust you."

Setting her hand down, he took a long pull of his beer and cleared his throat.

'What's this?' Stephanie thought. 'Ranger nervous? Impossible!'

"Promise me you won't laugh Steph," Ranger said.

She held up her pinky finger. "I pinky swear I won't laugh."

Grinning, he linked his pinky with hers and they shook.

He blew out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. "When I was little I wanted to be a priest. My favorite uncle is a priest and I wanted to grow up to be just like him."

Taking another sip of his beer, he continued, "At the tender age of eleven, I met an _older _woman, Beverly Perez. She was fourteen and already had a hot body. She was my 'first'.

"When I learned priests had to take a vow of celibacy, it didn't take me long to change my mind about ever becoming one."

With a sharp intake of breath Stephanie barely controlled the gales of laughter that threatened, but she had promised, so she didn't laugh.

Ranger reached over and closed her open mouth with his finger. "Don't forget now, best friends don't tell each others' secrets."

Blinking quickly, she recovered and asked, "Am I your best friend Ranger?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it's my turn to ask the question. If I answer you anyway, I get to ask you two questions, in a row, or you have to forfeit all your passes."

She narrowed her eyes. "Ask two questions."

He studied her closely for a moment and looked deeply into her eyes. "You have been my best friend for a long time now, Babe." He paused.

"You and Tank were the only two I could completely trust when Julie was kidnapped. I'll never forget what you did for her, and for me."

It's not often Stephanie was lost for words, but for once she didn't know what to say. "I'm so very glad you didn't become a priest, Ranger," she whispered.

He smiled his 'almost smile' and said, "So am I, Babe."

He contemplated his next question carefully. "Why did you and Joe Morelli break up?"

Putting her head down across her folded arms, she replied, "Joe and I have known each other all our lives, we have a history. We used to want the same things but we both changed, each of us going in different directions. It just didn't work out.'

He smiled his almost-smile, "Is it over for good this time?"

She paused, forming her thoughts, "Although I'll always consider Joe a good friend, we never should have become a couple. Yes, our sexual relationship is over for good."

She rolled over to her side, gazing into his eyes, "You once told me you love me 'In your own way,'" she said. "Just what did you mean by that?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, studying her for a full minute. Taking her hand in his, he played with the ring she wore on her middle finger and answered.

"I love you more than I've ever loved any woman. Just being with you is always an adventure, I want to hold you in my arms, close to my heart and always keep you safe."

He blew out a deep breath and continued, "With the kind of work I do, I may be here with you tonight and tomorrow I can be 3000 miles away and stay gone for days, weeks, maybe even months. I can't offer you a walk down the aisle, a home in the Burg, and half a dozen kids."

His eyes darkened as he studied her face," Would you let me make love to you?"

Stephanie swallowed, for a moment not sure if he'd really said that or if her imagination had played tricks on her.

When he pulled her flush against him and lowered his mouth to hers, she was sure. She wrapped her arm around his neck and molded her body against his. How she had been waiting for this moment!

As he lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue outlined her lips, making them tingle, until it slid between her lips, seeking entrance. She couldn't suppress a moan as she willingly opened her mouth and their tongues touched.

The world fell away when she felt his arms around her, holding her close. She felt the strong rapid beat of his heart against her chest.

When he broke the kiss, she looked up into his face and for a fleeting moment, she saw something in his eyes she had never seen before.

His lips descended on hers again, more demanding as he parted her lips with his tongue; causing their mouths to mesh together tightly, their tongues dancing and teasing feverishly.

He lifted his head and brushed soft kisses across her eyes, cheeks and nose. Lowering his lips to her throat, he felt her tremble and groaned deep in his chest. His hands traveled down her body to rest on her hips as his lips moved down over her collarbone.

Bringing her with him, as he rose to his knees, he tugged at the ties that held her dress together and pulled the fabric down to expose her breasts.

He allowed himself a moment as he gazed at her breasts. Her pink nipples pebbled and turned hard the instant she felt his eyes on them.

Her hands tugged at his belt as he helped her remove the rest of her dress. He then stripped off his shirt and stood up to quickly remove his pants.

Easing her back down onto the blanket, he used a small pillow and slipped it under her, raising her hips off the floor, making her more accessible to him.

Lowering himself between her legs, he leaned down and took her face in his hands, gently kissing her eyes, then her nose and her cheeks. His mouth found the tender spot just under her earlobe and gently suckled, sending her mind spiraling beyond the edge of reason.

His mouth traveled down her neck, planting wet kisses along her collarbone, as he worked his way down to her breasts.

Taking a taut nipple into his mouth, he ran his teeth across the delicate skin before flicking his tongue out, laving the tip. He blew on the moist spot and felt her moan. She arched her back as she snaked her fingers through his hair, holding him to her while whispering his name.

Ranger balanced his weight on one elbow as his hand traveled across her abdomen, caressing her smooth, silky skin.

She felt the tingling sensations as her skin prickled in response.

His hand traveled back up to her breast, cupping and massaging it while feeling its weight. He bent his head, taking the nipple into his mouth; biting and grazing his teeth across it, and she couldn't suppress the small cry that escaped her lips.

His hand traveled back down her abdomen, followed by his mouth. He placed open-mouthed kisses up and down her torso, nipping at her ribs. He felt her nails rake his back and her hips buck against him as he tongued her navel, flicking and swirling his tongue, arousing her in ways she never before experienced or thought possible.

Moving lower, he knelt between her legs. His hands caressed her hips and mound, but he avoided her sex and instead caressed her inner thighs, squeezing, kissing, licking and biting as he traveled the length of it. He then wrapped her leg over his shoulder, turned to her other thigh and repeated the process, finishing by draping this leg over his other shoulder as well.

Reaching down, hooking his thumb under her delicate black lace panties, he tore them off with a low growl.

He rose up slightly the action causing her legs to rise higher, her core open to him. His eyes traveled the length of her body and he marveled at her seductive beauty. Her eyes shone with unshed tears of passion.

He lowered his head and licked the length of her folds slowly at first, and then faster. Her hands fisted in his hair as she held him against her, biting her lips.

He parted her outer lips and gently slipped first one, and then another finger into her slowly, feeling her heat. He curved them upwards as his tongue lightly flicked across her clit. She gasped and bucked wildly against him.

Using his lips, teeth and tongue he ravished her. Her hands held his head as she gyrated against his mouth, tossing her head from side to side, begging him for release.

When he sensed she couldn't take any more, he took all of her into his mouth, moving his tongue around her engorged clit and sucking, giving it the attention she begged for. He simultaneously turned his fingers towards her g-spot, and began rubbing hard and fast.

Screaming his name she clutched at his arms, her fingernails digging into him, and bucked wildly against him as she came hard.

He continued to suck, his fingers moving quickly inside her as she rode out the waves of ecstasy.

When her body went limp, and she lay still, gasping for air, he slowly removed his fingers and gently removed her legs from his shoulders while kissing and licking her tender, inner thigh.

Caressing her with his hands and following with his mouth, he traveled back up her body, across her abdomen, paying careful attention to her navel.

He cupped her breasts in his hands, enjoying their warmth and softness. Lowering his head, he gently traced circles around first one nipple, then the other with his tongue. He kissed the ravine between her breasts and traced his tongue up her chest, until he came to the hollow in her throat.

Trailing kisses across her neck, he paused long enough to lave the sensitive spot behind her ear and blew on the moist area, feeling her tremble under him again.

He cupped her face in his hands and then, with his fingertips, he lightly traced the outline of her eyes, cheeks, and soft lips.

Chills ran down her spine as she reached up, wrapped her hands around his neck, and pulled his lips down to her own, He groaned against her and deepened the kiss, demanding more as he parted her lips with his tongue.

She felt his hard length against her abdomen and raised her legs, intertwining them behind his back, pulling him closer while she raked her nails across his chest.

He reached down and inserted one finger into her. "God, you're so wet, Babe"

He withdrew his finger and slowly, inch by inch, replaced it with his cock, stretching her, feeling her walls resist him.

When he was buried deep inside her he heard her gasp and could feel her pulsate around his cock. He waited, not moving, as she grew accustomed to his size. She wriggled her hips under him and he placed his hand on her hips holding her in place. "Wait, I don't want to hurt you."

Locking his eyes with hers, he slowly withdrew a few seconds later and thrust deeply into her again. He continued to thrust slowly, rotating his hips slightly with each thrust, marveling at the small gasps and groans that escaped her lips each time he pushed into her.

She raised her hips and matched him thrust for thrust as he pounded into her faster, easily sliding in and out. Holding onto her hips, he buried his face between her breasts, inhaling her sent and biting at her nipple.

Sensing she was close to another orgasm, wanting to prolong their lovemaking, he slowed his pace, and moved further up her body until they were face to face, their eyes locked and she could clearly see, within his darkened eyes, the emotions he felt for her.

Reaching up, bringing his head down to hers, she looked into his eyes and whispered against his lips the words she had held back for so long, "I love you."

Slowly he started moving within her again. She raised her hips to meet him with each thrust and they moved as one.

He quickened his pace until he felt her body tense and shudder, her back arching as she screamed his name when the spasms of a violent orgasm washed over her. She clung to him as her walls pulsated around his cock, squeezing him.

He couldn't hold back any longer and with one final thrust, he exploded inside her. Gasping, his breathing ragged against her breasts, he clung to her, unable to let her go.

As their breathing returned to normal, they clung to one another as he caressed her, kissing her lightly across her breasts, neck, face and lips.

Rolling onto his back, he drew her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He brushed her damp hair away from her face as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his neck.

She drifted off while cradled in Ranger's protective embrace. At some point during the night, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

They made love twice more that night until finally, in the pre dawn hours they slept, spent and exhausted.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine. _

**Thank you Kashy, **for your patience and tolerance and for keeping it real, without your guidance this story wouldn't be possible.

Warnings: Rated R for Adult language and situations, angst, violence and character death 

**Hindsight **

**Chapter Three **

They woke at the first light of dawn when Ranger's cell phone rang. He answered it with his customary 'Yo', listened for a moment and got out of bed. She heard the sound of his clothes rustling as he got dressed. He bent down and brushed the hair from her face as he kissed her tenderly. "I have to go, I'll call you later."

She smiled, snuggled into her pillow and instantly fell back asleep.

Hours later, she slowly awoke. She was lying on her side hugging the extra pillow to her chest. She smiled a satisfied smile, stretched, and then snuggled deeper into the covers.

As she lay there, she thought about the night before and wondered if maybe it had all been a dream after all. Judging by the soreness between her legs, she knew it wasn't and giggled.

She knew she and Ranger had broken down some invisible barrier they had erected between themselves and she suddenly felt completely free.

She thought about some lyrics she had once heard, _Love is sometimes denied, sometimes lost, sometimes unrecognized, but in the end, always found with no regrets, forever valued and kept treasured._

She didn't have any regrets, but she did have plenty of questions. Should she tell Ranger how she felt about him? How did he feel about her? He said he loved her and there were no qualifying statements when he said it. But just _how_ did he love her?

Were they a couple now? Was last night a one-night stand, just like the last time? Would it be years before they 'did it' again?

Okay, she was beginning to feel a little sad now. She looked over at the bedside clock, noting that Ranger must have reset it after the power outage, and saw that it was only 9:00. It wasn't too late for the traditional Sunday morning donut feast at her parents' house!

She threw the covers off and languidly walked into the bathroom to shower. She shampooed, conditioned, exfoliated and shaved. She turned the massager to pulse and luxuriated in the pounding sensations as it worked the kinks out of her shoulders and neck.

When the water began to turn cold, she stepped out of the shower and, after toweling off, wrapped the towel around her body. She quickly towel-dried her hair and, using just a little hair gel to tame the frizzies, she tossed it into a ponytail. She applied some blue eyeliner, two coats of mascara and some cherry flavored lip-gloss.

She selected a peach colored matching bra and panties set from her dresser drawer, and then she threw on a pair of low rider jeans and a dark blue stretchy v neck t-shirt. She accessorized with a black wide leather belt with silver studs and cubic zirconium stud earrings.

She dropped a couple almonds and a grape into Rex's food dish, checked all the windows to make sure they were locked, and left the apartment being sure to secure the dead bolt.

She didn't want to wait for the elevator, so she took the stairs and exited the building through the back door, hopped into her Mitsubishi Lancer, put the key in the ignition and turned it. But the engine didn't catch. There was some mechanic clicking, then nothing.

Making sure it was in park, she tried again. Still nothing. She reached down and pulled the lever to release the hood, got out of the car and checked to see if she might be able to spot the problem.

She didn't know a lot about cars but she knew the basics. She jiggled the battery cables and distributor cap, hopped back in, turned the key, but there was still no sound from the engine.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, "Valerie's going to beat me to all the good donuts!"

Reaching into her purse she got out her cell phone. The battery was dead.

She rolled her eyes. 'Great,' she thought.

After closing the hood and locking the car door she went back upstairs. She went straight to her phone and contemplated whom to call.

Her first thought was Lula, but she was no doubt recovering from being run over by a Merry Man named 'Tank'. She wouldn't call Ranger; he had been called out early in the morning and was probably sleeping. She decided to call her father since she knew he didn't attend Mass with her mother and grandmother anyway.

She started to dial when she heard a distinct 'kerthunk' in the bedroom. She froze. Someone was in her apartment!

She quietly hung up the phone, put her hand in her purse and withdrew her gun. Releasing the safety, she held it out in front of her, just like Eddie Gazzara had taught her.

She tiptoed over to the bedroom door and listened. She couldn't hear anything. Maybe it was her imagination.

She cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. She couldn't see anyone. She looked under the bed. All she found was dust bunnies from hell, a missing earring and an old sock.

She opened the closet door and looked inside. Empty. There was only one more place to look. The bathroom.

Even though she wasn't standing behind the curtain taking a shower, the scene from Psycho played out in her head. With her gun drawn and her heart pounding in her chest, she threw open the door. The tub was empty.

She returned to the bedroom. Something was 'off' and just didn't feel right. Her spidey-sense was screaming. Then she saw it. The wind was fluttering the lightweight chintz curtains into the room. Her bedroom window leading to the fire escape was _open_. She distinctly remembered making sure she had shut and locked all her windows that morning.

It was déjà vu. She remembered a couple years ago, right after she had caught Joe Morelli when he was FTA. She had come home and found her window open then too. Jimmy Alpha was hiding, waiting for her to return home so he could kill her.

She was used to people breaking into her apartment but this time she was shaken. Memories of Ramirez flooded over her. What made it worse was that she had only been gone five minutes.

She picked up her phone and called Ranger, not caring if she would wake him. "Yo"

"Someone broke into my apartment," she pressed out.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I-I'm okay," she stammered, "Just a little s-s-scared".

"Be there in ten," he said and disconnected.

She walked back into the living room and, with her gun still clutched tightly in her hand, paced back and forth, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself.

She heard the tap…tap tap, which was Ranger's unique knock and opened the door.

"You didn't check to see who it was." Ranger said.

"I knew it was you," she replied, "It was your knock."

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings, anyone can mimic a knock on a door," He cautioned as he walked into the foyer. "Stay here while I do a quick walk-through."

She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Usually I do peek first but I was expecting you, it was your knock, so I knew it was safe to open the door." She said as she walked back into the living room, laid her gun on the coffee table and plopped down onto the couch. She sat on the edge, fingers laced through her hair, her tears silently cascading down her face.

Ranger sat down next to her and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her arm. "Tell me what happened."

She went over the morning's events and told him about her car not starting, her dead cell phone battery, coming back up the stairs to use the home phone, and hearing the noise in the bedroom.

She told him how she used her gun and performed her best Cagney and Lacy impersonation, checked out the bedroom, closets and bathroom and then found the window open. She told him about the déjà vu she felt as she remembered Alpha and Ramirez.

"I know, I know… I panicked," she hiccupped.

He held her head against his chest; using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "The most important thing is that you're safe now. I'm worried though, next time you might not be so lucky. Although there have been no direct threats to you, we need to re-evaluate the circumstances," he paused. "First the bonds office was broken into and now your apartment."

She knew where this was going. She stood up, and began to pace. She narrowed her eyes as she stopped and looked at him. "We don't know for certain someone broke in," she said, "could be I _thought_ I had locked the window and was just imagining things."

"Yes, that _could_ be," Ranger said. "But with your track record and uncanny ability to attract stalkers and lunatics, it's doubtful."

He stood up. "Let's go check your car."

She grabbed her pocketbook, reached in and retrieved her keys. She locked her apartment door behind them, and they walked downstairs to her car.

Ranger walked around the car inspecting it thoroughly, looked underneath and, taking her keys from her, slid behind the wheel. He inserted the key and turned it. The car started immediately, its engine humming.

Rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in the air, she turned around in a circle. "I swear, I'm losing my mind. A half hour ago that car wouldn't start. I tried it three times!"

"I think this is a clear indication someone is playing with you," Ranger said. "For now, I'm going to assign a bodyguard to watch over you to insure your safety."

Seeing the panicked look on her face, he took her by her shoulders and bent down to look into her eyes. "At least until we know more about the break-ins."

Offering her his arm, flashing his full on smile, he said "Until I make the arrangements, I will be your escort for the day, unless you would prefer Lester or Tank."

She didn't like any of this one little bit. She let Ranger lead her over to his car and got in when he opened the door for her, fastened her seat belt and decided to let him know how she felt.

"I really don't think this is necessary. There haven't been any bombs, mayhem or death threats." Trying to lighten the mood she continued, "Unless, of course, this is your way of wrangling a second date out of me."

It was as though she'd never spoken. He backed the car out of the parking space, eased into traffic, then he turned to her. "Where to?"

Sighing, she said, "My parents' house."

His eyes widened ever so slightly. "Grandma Mazur going to be there?"

Knowing how Ranger felt about Grandma Mazur she smiled. "Sure, I suppose so, where else would she be?"

Ranger pulled the truck up in front of her parents' house, turned off the motor and sat back in his seat.

Stephanie knew what he was up to and there was no way she was going to let him get away with it. She narrowed her eyes at him, "If I have to endure a babysitter, then I say that babysitter has to go wherever I do, not sit in the car hiding from Grandma Mazur."

His eyes widened ever so slightly and she knew she had him where she wanted him.

Reluctantly, he opened the door and stepped out. Pointing his key fob at the car, he set the car alarm and followed her up the sidewalk and into the house.

Her father sat in his favorite recliner in the living room, enjoying the Sunday paper, and the dining room was empty.

Turning to Ranger, she said, "Sunday mornings are usually spent in the kitchen hovered over a box of donuts from the Tasty Pastry."

She poked her head into the kitchen, surprised to find it empty except for her mother.

"Hi there Mom, I hope it's okay that I brought a friend along this morning."

Her mother was at the counter, slicing vegetables. "Now you know better than that Stephanie, it's always a pleasure entertaining your friends."

Stepping into the kitchen, Stephanie pulled up a chair out and sat down. Ellen indicated a chair for Ranger and set out sugar, cream, napkins, spoons and cups of coffee in front of them both. Indicating the large box of donuts, she said, "Help your self to a few donuts."

"Thank you, Mrs. Plum, I've already had breakfast." Ranger glanced over at Stephanie, "I was up quite late last night and I do appreciate the coffee."

"The pleasure is mine. Carlos, and please, call me Ellen." Putting forth her best Burg manners she continued, "If there's anything else I can get you, just let me know."

"Where's Grandma?" Stephanie asked.

"Esther Moyer came and got her so she could go dress shopping," Ellen said, "Your grandmother has another one of her hot dates and needs something called a dominion outfit."

"What's a dominion outfit?" Stephanie asked.

Reaching for a celery stalk, Ellen continued to chop the vegetables. "It's so she can play some game called S&M."

Stephanie's eyes grew wide and she very nearly choked on her donut. "Do you mean a Dominatrix outfit?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Her mother replied.

"Do you know just what that is?" Stephanie asked hesitantly.

"No, what is it?"

Stephanie cut her eyes to Ranger, watching as his eyes widened marginally and his lips curved up into his almost-smile. She thunked her head on the table several times and wondered why she had forced him to come inside the house with her. "Ranger will explain it, Mother."

Ranger held his hands up in the air in the universal gesture of surrender. "You're on your own on this one."

Just then the front door flew open and Valerie, Albert and the girls arrived in their usual chaotic manner.

Angie stomped into the living room and plopped down on the couch, her arms folded across her chest, and glared up at the ceiling.

Mary Alice, who thought she was a horse, galloped into the kitchen, took one look at the donuts, whinnied and said, "Horses don't eat donuts."

Ellen reached into the refrigerator and handed her a carrot. Mary Alice took the carrot, whinnied again and trotted off.

Lisa was snuggled into her car seat and somehow had managed to sleep through all the noise and confusion.

"That isn't what I said, Val," Albert whined, "I mean that is what I said but that isn't what I meant."

"Albert said I'm fat!" Valerie wailed, throwing herself into a chair.

"No I didn't," Albert replied, "I said you were round in all the right places. I didn't mean to say you were fat, Snuggleumkins, you're just fluffy."

Stephanie exchanged glances with her mother. They both knew that the fireworks were about to begin.

Taking this as their cue to leave, she stood, took Ranger's hand and pulled him to his feet. "I have to go to work, I'll call you later."

"Why are you working on a Sunday?" Ellen asked as she followed them to the door.

"I have to catch the skips when I can, Mom. Most everyone has Sundays off and sometimes it's just easier on the weekend."

"I'm making a nice pot roast for dinner," her mother said. "Why don't you come back later and bring Carlos with you?"

With Ranger close behind, she practically ran out of the house. "We'll think about it," she yelled over her shoulder.

Waving from the front stoop, her mother yelled, "Maybe Grandma Mazur will model her Dominatrix outfit for you."

Climbing into the truck and securing her seat belt, she turned to Ranger. "Do you want to go back for dinner tonight?"

"Babe," he said.

That one little word could mean everything and anything. She was certain, though, that dinner at her parents that night was not an option.

"Where to now?" Ranger chuckled.

Stephanie pulled the folders from her shoulder bag. "I was planning on chasing skips for the rest of the day if you don't mind."

"Who's first?" He asked.

Looking at the labels on the folders, Stephanie said "I have three. Two first offenders and one repeat. You're going to love this one. It's Lonnie Dodd, he was the second FTA I managed to capture when I first started working for Vinnie. Last time we brought him in, he shot you in the leg!"

Ranger ran a hand through his hair. "Just don't give him your gun this time".

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Quick as a flash he grabbed at it, but missed. "When I catch that tongue, I'm going to put it to work, Babe," he said and winked.

Wiggling her tongue at him and giggling, she said, "Lonnie still lists his residence as 2115 Barnes."

Ranger eased the truck back into the street. They took Chambers to Broad, and turned onto Apollo.

When they turned onto Barnes, she was surprised. She didn't think it was possible for the neighborhood to deteriorate any more than when she had last seen it, but it had. There was new graffiti spray painted everywhere, grass was dried up and overgrown with weeds, junk cars sat around in front yards with their hoods and doors hanging open.

"Do you have a plan?" Ranger asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Last time I tried the old pizza delivery routine, and obviously, it didn't work." She paused, "I think I'll just knock on the door and ask if he's seen my lost dog."

He pulled up in front of the house and parked "I have a better idea, let's take a trip down memory lane. Except this time, if we can help it, I don't want to get shot in the leg. You take the back; I'll take the front. People like Dodd always stick to the same routine. Let's not disappoint him."

"Good idea," she said. "But this time I get the front. After all, he's my skip."

"Are you armed?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, and it's even loaded." She was pretty sure she had a least one round in it.

Running a hand through his hair he thought for a moment. "You've learned a lot over the years, I trust you. Just be careful, expect everything and stay focused."

She smiled, "Got it, Obi wan."

He raised an eyebrow. "Obi what?"

"You need to get out more," she laughed.

They got out of the truck. Ranger reached behind the seats and handed her a Kevlar vest and a RangeMan windbreaker. She put the vest on over her t-shirt, secured the Velcro straps and covered it with the windbreaker. After slipping on his own Kevlar vest and securing his utility belt into place, he winked at her and said, "I'll see you later. Stay safe."

She gave Ranger a couple minutes to get into position, tucked her gun into the back waistband of her jeans, and slipped the cuffs into the pocket of her windbreaker. She walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. After waiting a minute, she pounded again.

From inside she heard the shuffle of footsteps and a muffled "Yeah, yeah, hold your water, I'm coming".

He opened the door and she stepped forward, placing her foot inside the door. She slightly turned her body to the side and set her stance, putting most of her weight on her back foot. "Have you seen a little brown…."

"So if it isn't the scumbag bounty hunter," he interrupted, leering. "I've been expecting you."

"You're in violation of your bond agreement, Dodd. You missed your court date. I'm here to give you a ride to the police station so you can reschedule."

He snickered. "Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere. Last time you said we were just going to reschedule, I sat there for 3 weeks."

He tried to slam the door closed but her foot blocked it. Pulling his hands back, he shoved her on both shoulders, turned and ran into the house.

She stumbled slightly but didn't lose her footing and ran after him. She ducked as dirty dishes, garbage, a coffee pot and debris flew past her head.

He ran into the kitchen and she followed. A table separated them, and as they circled it slowly, Stephanie tried talking to him. "You won't get away with this Dodd, you might as well save yourself the trouble and come with me now."

He made it all the way around the table, turned towards the living room where a small portable television sat separating the two rooms. Running on adrenaline now, he picked it up and hurled it at her head. She ducked and the TV went sailing out the kitchen window.

Ranger took that as his cue and kicked the back door open, his gun drawn, sweeping the room.

He was just in time to watch as Stephanie dropped to the floor, bracing her body on her hands, and swept Dodd's feet out from under him with her foot.

He hit the floor hard, the impact robbing his lungs of air. Before he could recover, she dropped onto his stomach, her knee on his sternum, and cuffed his wrist. Turning him over and placing her knee in the small of his back, she brought his other hand around back and secured him.

Using his cell phone, Ranger dialed RangeMan. "I need a pick-up, 2115 Barnes."

Ranger reached down and grabbed Dodd by the cuffs, jerked him to his feet and pushed him toward the door.

Dodd looked over his shoulder. "Well, well. If it isn't Rambo! How's the leg, asshole? "

Ranger shoved him towards the door. "Never better, now move."

He sat Dodd in the middle of the sidewalk leading up to the house while they waited for the pick-up.

Stephanie stood there looking at Ranger, her thumbs in her back pockets as she smiled and said, "Things worked out a bit better this time, don't ya think?"

Ranger laughed and said, "Like I said last night, Babe, it's always an adventure just being with you. It looks as if you've picked up a few skills and learned some take-down techniques."

She brushed off her hands. "The Merry Men have been working with me and giving me a few tips and tricks. I've also been paying closer attention to the guys when I do distraction jobs. Eventually something had to rub off on me."

Taking her in his arms, he bent his head and softly kissed her lips. "I'd like to rub up against you," he breathed.

Bobby and Lester pulled up in a black RangeMan SUV. They loaded Dodd into the back seat and closed the doors. Stephanie walked over to Ranger's truck and waited for him while he spoke to them.

When he returned to Stephanie; he had a small frown on his face. "I'm needed back at the office, Lester is going to go with you in the SUV and Bobby will ride with me."

She sighed. "That's ok, I understand. You have a company to run and work to do. You don't have time to run around with me all day.

Taking her by the hand, he pulled her towards the back of his truck, using his finger to tilt her face up until her eyes met his. "I never consider a moment spent with you 'a waste of my time.' Don't ever forget that."

He took her in his arms, drawing her to him. His mouth descended upon her lips, in a soft but burning kiss. She fisted her hands into his hair and pulled him down closer to her, deepening the kiss. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, running it across the roof of her mouth, tasting her sweetness.

His hands traced the length of her back, sending chills down her spine, until he cupped her ass in both hands. He watched her eyes widen as he pulled her closer again and squeezed.

When he held her flush against him, she could feel his reaction to her press into her abdomen. Stephanie moaned into his mouth and his response was a low growl. After a while, he reluctantly released her.

She stood there for a minute until she regained her breath. "And here I thought you had forgotten about last night again, just like last time."

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't forget about last time, and I didn't forget about last night. I never will. Later tonight, have dinner with me. We need to talk."

He walked her back to the SUV, held her door for her and helped her on with her seat belt. He closed her door and gave it a small thump with his fist.

Lester started the truck and pulled out into the street. "The best ones are always taken."

"What was that? My mind was a million miles away," she whispered.

His smile widened. "Never mind."

"That's nice," she sighed. Her thoughts were jumbled and she couldn't hold still. She wondered what Ranger wanted to talk about. Other than the bone melting kiss behind his truck, he had seemed rather dismissive. It wasn't fair. He could always read her thoughts, yet he remained the man of mystery behind his blank face.

They drove to the Police department on Clinton Avenue to drop Dodd off. Lester hadn't been with RangeMan the first time Stephanie and Ranger had brought him in. She told him all about how he had taken her gun from her and proceeded to shoot Ranger in the leg.

By the time they managed to walk Dodd through booking and collect her body receipt, her ribs hurt from laughing so much. Lester did that for her, he was a ladies' man and always knew instinctively how to break down a girls defenses.

Smiling, he asked, "Tell me then, what's going on between you and the boss? You've have been glowing all day, I've never seen you smile as much and you seem very relaxed."

She blushed all the way down to her toes. "Nothing's going on, we're friends."

Climbing into the SUV, Lester asked, "Would you be _my _ friend?"

Giggling, she fastened her seatbelt. She decided to do the one thing that always worked well as a distraction: Shopping.

"Now that I've got money in my pocket again, there's a little red dress I've had my eye on. Let's hit the mall. I'll even buy you lunch!"

He pulled out into traffic and turned the SUV towards Route 1 and the Quaker Bridge Mall. Upon arriving, Lester slipped the SUV right into the first parking stall outside the main entrance.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "What is it with you guys?" Lester raised a questioning eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes again. "Never mind."

She had been shopping with Lula the week before and she already knew what she wanted. She hit Epic Designs and chose a little red beaded cocktail dress, made out of 100 percent silk, with dual thin spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back and a semi flared skirt.

Lester stood right outside the changing room door, his eyes watching the other patrons suspiciously as Stephanie tried the dress on.

Next they hit Macy's shoe department where she found the perfect shoes! A pair of red 4 3/4" heel sexy jeweled sandals with rhinestone and gem accents. She slipped them on her feet and walked back and forth in front of the mirrors. Lester whistled a low whistle, his eyes darkening slightly, and she knew they were perfect! A little pricey at $140 but no other shoes would do for the dress she had just purchased.

Her stomach growled loudly and Lester burst out laughing. She threw him a death glare and he tried hard to control himself but it wasn't easy. "Let's eat, I'm hungry," she said.

Before he could open his mouth to reply she put her finger to his lips. "Utter one word, and I promise you, I will stun–gun you. Don't believe me? Ask Hal."

She ordered a 12-inch Philly Cheese steak, bacon cheddar fries and a large Coke. Lester ordered the grilled chicken salad and bottled water.

They took their food to the table and sat down. Stephanie un-wrapped her sandwich and took a large bite, savoring the blend of steak, cheese, green peppers, and juices. She moaned loudly, causing heads to turn.

Lester watched as she licked her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Holy crap, Bombshell, you sure know how to turn eating a sandwich into an experience."

She blushed all the way down to her toes. "I can't help it, believe me, I've tried."

They finished their meals while talking and reminiscing about shared past experiences. As they were clearing their table, a young boy on a skateboard, about 12 years old, stopped in front of Stephanie and handed her a manila envelope. It was sealed and on the outside only one name was written, 'S. Plum'.

Her eyes grew wide and she showed the envelope to Lester with slightly trembling hands. He glanced at it and searched the crowd, looking for something that felt out of place.

He tucked the envelope under his jacket and picked up her packages with one hand, then took Stephanie by the arm. "Leave the mess, we're out of here."

They almost ran back to the SUV, dove in and peeled out of the parking lot.

She didn't need to ask where they were going. She knew they were headed to RangeMan so Lester could show the envelope to Ranger.

They drove into the parking garage, parked in the closest stall to the elevator, which was reserved for times when quick entry into the building was needed. They entered the elevator and went to the 5th floor. After knocking on Ranger's office door they stepped inside.

Lester handed the envelope to Ranger and they sat in the visitor chairs across from the desk.

Ranger carefully put the envelope face down on his desk, opened a drawer and withdrew a pair of disposable rubber gloves. "Report," he commanded.

While Lester reported the afternoon events, Ranger put on the gloves, reached into his top drawer and withdrew a small sharp knife. Being careful to touch the envelope as little as possible, he slit the top open and withdrew the pages within.

Ranger studied the contents, his eyes growing dark and dangerous. "Did you get the name of the boy?"

Lester ran a hand across his chin. "Negative, Sir. I felt he might have been a ploy to get me to move away from Stephanie. I didn't want to take any chances by chasing after him."

With a bare nod, Ranger said, "Gather everyone, meeting in the conference room in thirty minutes." Lester turned and walked out of the office.

Turning to Stephanie, Ranger took her hands in his, pulling her to her feet. "This concerns you too, Babe. I want you there as well."

She was still trembling, her voice hard to control. "What's going on Ranger?"

He pinched the area between his eyebrows and rubbed his fingers over it. "I don't know yet, but don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of it. Go ahead and freshen up before the meeting if you want to."

As she walked out of the door and headed for the restroom, Ranger took the contents out of the envelope again. Being careful not to smudge any existing fingerprints, he studied each one and began scanning them into the computer.

There was a letter and several 8x10 color photographs. He scanned the letter quickly and grimaced, and then slowly looked at each picture.

One photo in particular held his attention. It was taken the night before while they lay in bed together, and had obviously been digitally altered. Stephanie was curled into his arms, his head bent kissing the top of her hair. Her skin was gray and mottled, her eyes seemed to be staring right into the camera, their color the washed out color of a corpse.

He worked on the computer for twenty minutes, saving files and taking notes. Then he left his office to join the others in the conference room.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine._

**Thank you Kashy! **Without your support, the ass kicking, and ingenious editing, 'Hindsight' wouldn't be possible.

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, please keep your reviews coming, they help keep me focused!**

**Warnings: Rated R for **Adult language and situations, angst, violence and character death.

**Hindsight **

**Chapter Four**

Stephanie washed her face and applied fresh mascara and lip gloss. She touched up her hair the best she could and looked at herself in the mirror. So many questions raced through her mind. What was in the envelope? Why hadn't Ranger let her see the contents? How did they affect her? No physical threats had been made against her, so why was her spidey-sense tingling like crazy?

She walked out of the restroom and went into the break room to get a cup of coffee. Bobby and Hal were standing at the counter gossiping over their own coffee. She poured herself a cup, added a little milk and winked at them.

"I finally get the two of you all to myself huh? All I need now is a donut and I'd be in heaven."

Bobby sighed, "Yeah, a donut does sound good, but you know it's considered contraband around here."

Poking his head into the room, Tank bellowed, "Conference room, now!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "He's a little testy isn't he?"

Hal rinsed his cup in the sink and chuckled. "He was scheduled to be on call last night and never made it over to Lula's. There was a possible B&E on one of the accounts in Wildwood."

Bobby snickered. "He drove for over an hour to the location. It then took him another half hour to investigate, only to find the alarm had been triggered by a Raccoon."

Stephanie giggled. "I know Lula couldn't have been too happy about it either."

After they rinsed their cups, and placed them in the sink, they joined the rest of the team already seated in the big conference room next to Ranger's office. The table was large with comfortable seating for twelve. Tank, Cal, Hector, Woody, Ram and Lester were already seated. They took their own seats as Ranger walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

He brought everyone up to date on the events of the two break-ins, and reported the events of the afternoon.

"At 1520 today, while Stephanie was shopping at Quaker Bridge Mall, a youth handed her a brown envelope. Although it was addressed to her, she immediately turned it over to Santos."

Ranger nodded at Cal who was closest to the light switch. "Dim the lights."

He clicked the remote in his hand bringing the projector screen to life, and showed a scan of the letter found inside the envelope. "The contents of the envelope included this letter, several photographs, and a severed ring finger."

'_I know you, I'm inside your head and I know how you think. I have the ability to take you anytime, anywhere. Soon, we will do just that, you have a high debt to pay.'_

_B.__W.R.O.N.G._

Ranger clicked the button on the remote and the screen filled with the first photograph.

In the photo, a woman was bound to a chair. She had medium length curly brown hair, much like Stephanie's, and no identifying marks. She had been beaten beyond recognition. Both of her eyes were purple and swollen shut. Her face was covered in blood from a gash in her forehead, and her nose and mouth were bleeding profusely.

For Stephanie, looking at the photo was like a punch in the stomach. A shudder ran through her as she felt the bile rise in her throat. She forced herself to look away from the screen and began scribbling notes on her tablet.

Ranger continued. "The severed finger is badly decomposed but we're trying to get a print. Assuming the finger belongs to the woman you see in these photos, we hope to be able to identify her soon."

Ranger pushed the button on the remote and the next image filled the screen.

This time, the woman was bound to a post in the middle of a large empty room with her back to the camera. Her head hung limp, the upper half of her body had been stripped naked, and blood ran in rivulets from the crisscrosses across her back.

"At this point," Ranger continued, "we don't know why this woman has been brutalized and tortured. Without ID, the only conclusion we have is that the perp wants to send a message to Stephanie. He wants to show her how he intends to collect on his debt. These images are designed to terrorize and they've done just that."

Stephanie glanced up at the screen and tried her best to maintain a blank stare as she looked at the image. Instead, she felt the blood drain from her face and gasped when she saw how the woman had been tortured. It was impossible to count the numerous marks left by the whip.

Tears pooled in her eyes and escaped down her cheeks, her hand trembled as she swiped them away. Ranger walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. Somewhat comforted by his presence, she took a deep breath and stilled herself for the next image. Nothing could prepare her for what she saw next.

In the next photo, the woman had to have been dead for at least a few days. Her skin was gray and mottled and maggots were crawling everywhere. She was covered in cuts and bruises, her genitals had been mutilated and there were large pools of blood under her pelvis. It was obvious she had been viciously raped.

Stephanie's head began to throb and black spots danced before her eyes. Her fingers dug into the arms of the chair, and she hung on tightly as the room began to spin. She pushed her chair back, bent over and placed her head between her knees.

Ranger lifted her hair off her shoulder and massaged the back of her neck. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Take slow deep breaths."

After a couple minutes she felt somewhat better. At least the room wasn't spinning anymore. She straightened up and sat back in her chair, Ranger handed her a bottle of water and asked if she was okay.

She took a long pull from the water. "I'm fine, I just don't understand. Why were these photos sent to me? Do I know this woman? I'm not working any high profile cases, I…I…just don't get it!"

He bent down close to her ear and whispered, "There's more," he paused, "Maybe you should wait for me upstairs."

She sat up straight in her chair and took a deep breath. "No, I need to stay. In the past, keeping secrets from me has always proven to have disastrous consequences."

Keeping the steadying hand on her shoulder, Ranger clicked the remote and heard her sharp intake of breath as the next image filled the screen.

It was a picture of her and Ranger. It had been taken the night before after they had made love. Ranger's arms were wrapped around her, his head bent as he kissed her head. She was snuggled up against him, her hand resting against his chest.

At first, Stephanie's mind didn't register the complete significance of the photograph. Then it hit her all at once. In the photo, her skin was gray and marbled like that of a corpse. Her eyes were staring into the camera, lifeless and devoid of any color or expression.

Stephanie sat completely still in her seat, her face pale and white as she stared at the screen. She felt her eyes sting as new tears threatened to fall. Fighting back the tears, she picked up her water bottle and, taking a long drink, swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

She looked around the room into each one of the men's faces and saw resolve and determination. She knew that each one of these men would lay down their own life for her. They were more than colleagues, they were her friends and she knew that she too would exchange her life for any of theirs.

Ranger squeezed her shoulder and returned to the front of the room, taking his seat. "Are there any questions, comments or observations?"

Tank frowned. "In the first sentence '_B.W.R.O.N.G_' refers to just himself. '_I have the ability to take you anytime, anywhere_.' In the second sentence, he says "we", '_Soon, we will do just that_.' We have to be prepared for more than one assailant."

Taking notes, Stephanie said, "I'll begin making a list of all my FTA's for the past three months and any other potential enemies I can think of.

Swiveling in his chair, Ranger said, "Lester, you and Bobby go back to the mall and locate the boy who delivered the envelope. If you don't find him at the mall, canvass the area. Don't stop searching until you find him."

Running a hand through his hair he continued, "There was no one except the two of us in Stephanie's bedroom last night so the photos had to have been taken with a hidden camera."

"Hector, go to Stephanie's apartment and see if you can locate that camera, have it analyzed and report back to me."

Ranger turned off the viewing screen and adjourned the meeting.

As the men filed out of the room, Lester stooped down and caught Stephanie's eyes with his. He stroked her cheek with his finger and said, "Don't worry about a thing Steph, we'll get him and all this will all be over soon."

Ranger waited for her at the door and together they walked out of the conference room and took the elevator up to the seventh floor.

When they entered the apartment, Ella had brought up a serving tray of coffee, tea, and a double chocolate layer cake with chocolate mousse icing. She knew by the design in the icing of the cake that it was from 'Michele Lorie Cheesecakes' on Hamilton Avenue.

She was touched that Ella would remember how much she loved anything from Michele Lorie's, this chocolate cake was her favorite. Right now though, her stomach was churning and she was certain she wouldn't be able to keep anything down.

She walked over to the couch and sat down. She felt completely numb; her mind, body and spirit.

Ranger sat next to her and engulfed her in his strong arms. "Steph, you know it goes without saying that you're not safe alone in your apartment right now."

When she didn't respond he continued. "I'd like you to stay at RangeMan, here with me in my apartment, or if it makes you feel more comfortable, I can have quarters arranged for you on the fourth floor."

By now he would have expected her to object, but she just sat there, not moving. She hadn't spoken a word since the meeting adjourned and he was growing concerned. He could handle her infamous temper tantrums, and as much as he hated them, he could even handle her crying jags. But this silence was unnerving.

"Do you have anything to say?" he asked.

She shook her head 'no'.

Pulling her closer to him, he kissed the top of her head, "Make a list of the things you need from your apartment, I'll call Hector and have him bring them back with him."

She felt Ranger's eyes on her as she stood up slowly and walked into his office to retrieve a pen and paper from his desk. Sitting down, she tried to compose a list but her hand trembled so violently she couldn't hold the pen in her hand.

Tears welled up behind her eyes and a sob caught in her throat. 'Will it ever end?' she thought. Every time she found happiness, there was something that came along and destroyed all her dreams. She crossed her arms on the desk and laid her head down into the crook of her arm, sobbing quietly.

Sensing she needed some time to herself, but unwilling to leave her alone, Ranger sat on the couch and waited patiently.

About an hour later, she stood in the doorway, her face pale and devoid of color except her red rimmed eyes and reddened nose.

She walked over and sat next to Ranger on the couch, laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I hate it when I cry!"

Holding her close to his chest, he stroked her arm and brushed the hair from her face, kissing her forehead. "I hate it when you cry too, Babe".

Pushing herself away from him, she walked into the dining room and cut herself a large slab of the chocolate cake. She grabbed a bottle of water, sat down at the table and dug into the cake.

Ranger poured a cup of coffee for himself and sat next to her, watching her swallow her sorrows with each bite. This was the Stephanie he knew so well.

"You're not going to fight me on this?" he asked.

She shook her head 'no' and took a swallow of water. "I don't think you could pry me out of this building right now."

She stood up and took her plate to the sink, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher. "The woman in those photos looked a lot like me. Her curly, wild brown hair, the shape of her body, even her nail polish was similar to the color I wear most often."

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "I noticed her curly hair and body shape, but I didn't notice the nail polish."

Stephanie smiled, "Guys don't pay as close attention to these things as girls do."

Her smile faltered as she continued, "A message was sent to me through those photographs and I received it loud and clear. He's telling me that I'm next, and no matter where I go, I'm not safe. I don't know who he is or why he's after me and that's what bothers me the most."

She sat back down at the table and looked into his eyes. "He's indicated that I'm not safe anywhere, not even here at RangeMan, but I don't believe that, there's nowhere safer than the bat cave, right?"

She stood up and walked over to the window, gazing out at nothing in particular. "I'd like to stay here with you, in your apartment. I don't want to be left all alone on the fourth floor."

Ranger walked up behind her and engulfed her in his arms. He bent his head down and rested his chin on her shoulder. Turning her around to face him, still holding her in his arms, he kissed her softly. "Why don't you go rest for a while? I still have a few things to take care of downstairs."

She nodded and walked into the bedroom closing the door softly behind her.

Turning on the shower and adjusting the water until it was nearly scalding, she stripped out of her clothes and stepped inside. She gasped as the steaming water cascaded over her back and shoulders and restored feeling to her arms and legs. Although she tried to push them away, the images in the photographs had been playing over and over in her mind and she was finding it difficult to think about anything else.

Stephanie agreed to stay locked away, safe at RangeMan, because she knew that not only was it the safest place for her right now, but it was also futile to resist Ranger. If she even so much as tried to leave, she knew she stood a good chance of ending up in a safe house, probably in a whole other state, like Utah.

She let the water pound over her neck and shoulders until it began to turn cold. Then she stepped out of the shower, dried off, and slipped into Ranger's robe, luxuriating in the smell and texture. She loved wearing his clothes, but his robe was her favorite. Maybe it was because it smelled like him, Bulgari with a twist of Ranger.

The only clean clothes she had to wear were a few RangeMan uniforms she kept there in case of emergency. She didn't have any clean panties so she slipped into her bra and quickly dressed in one of her uniforms, opting to go 'commando'.

When she stepped into the living room, she was surprised to see Rex in his aquarium sitting on the coffee table. She wrapped her arms around his cage and carried him into the kitchen to put him on the counter where he had stayed the last time she and Rex had moved into Ranger's apartment.

She looked in the cupboards and was surprised to see the box of frosted flakes she had left there so long ago. She gave Rex a few flakes and a small piece of the chocolate cake and watched as he emerged from his soup can and sniffed at his dinner. He stuffed his little cheeks and ran back into the privacy and comfort of his soup can.

Thrilled to find her make-up bag sitting with a few other personal belongings in the foyer, she went into the bathroom to make herself a little less scary by applying eyeliner, lip-gloss, blush and three coats of mascara. After using a little hair gel to tame her curls into obedience, she pulled it back into a loose ponytail.

She went into Ranger's office and retrieved the pad of paper and a pencil. On her way back into the living room, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then she made herself comfortable on the couch and began two lists. One was a list of chores and shopping she needed to do; call Mom, buy hamster nuggets, make doctor's appointment, pay bills.

She flipped the page over and at the top wrote, B.W.R.O.N.G and thought about just who, or what 'B.W.R.O.N.G' might be.

She wondered if it might be an anagram. She wrote B. Wrong, and B. W. Rong, at the top of the list. B. Wrong was interesting. Did he want her to be wrong about something? Or maybe he was hinting that she _had_ been wrong about something.

Then she tried some of the shorter words in B.W.R.O.N.G: go, gown, grow, no, now own, worn, brown. Instinctively she knew there was something to the name 'B.W.R.O.N.G' but she also knew she was on the wrong track.

She tossed the tablet onto the coffee table and decided to go downstairs to find out what Hector had learned about the hidden cameras in her apartment.

After stepping off the elevators on the fifth floor she was greeted by Bobby with a big bear hug. "You look a lot better, Bombshell. Are you feeling as good as you look?"

Laughing, she said, "After a hug like that, I sure feel better than I did a moment ago." She looked around the room, "Have you seen Ranger and Hector?"

Bobby indicated Ranger's closed door. "They're in the boss's office."

She thanked him and walked over, knocked lightly, and after hearing Ranger say "come in,' opened the door and stepped inside.

Ranger indicated a chair, "I was just going to call you. There's something we need to ask you."

Looking into their faces, she saw their looks of concern. "Sure, ask me anything."

Hector cleared his throat, "Do you remember where you got your clock radio?"

"Sure I do," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

Hector glanced at Ranger and although Stephanie never saw his eyes so much as flicker, she knew he and Hector had exchanged an entire conversation with their eyes.

Hector stroked his chin and said, "Your clock radio incorporates a hidden camera with a 2.4GHz transmitter built into it. The CCD video camera has a high resolution and low lux camera, meaning it's perfect for low light conditions. The 2.4GHz transmitter transmits the video signal to a receiver that normally connects to the video-input jack on a VCR, TV, or computer and has a range of up 700 feet line of sight. This one, however, has been upgraded to a Commercial Grade Transmitter and can transmit for up to 3000 feet."

Stephanie stared at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. "Uh-huh! Care to repeat that in English this time?"

Hector chuckled. "It means that your clock radio had a hidden camera in it. The perp was able to make movies and access them from within 3000 feet of the transmitter."

She slumped back in her chair and after a few moments stammered, "About three months ago, a door to door salesman came to my apartment selling cable TV. I told him I wasn't interested, that I didn't watch that much TV. But when he told me that he would give me a new clock radio just for watching his demo, I agreed."

Tears threatened behind her eyes, but she forced them back and continued, "I only agreed because somehow my clock was broken when it was thrown across the room at Joe's head."

Ranger's lips curved, ever so slightly. "Can you remember what he looked like?"

She stood up and began pacing. "He was about 40ish, maybe 6 feet tall, 200 pounds, and muscular. He looked like he worked out a lot. His eyes were light green, and his nose was crooked. He had short brown hair which was graying at the temples. He wore dark pants and a red and white Falcon Cable windbreaker."

His blank face in place, Ranger asked, "Do you remember any distinguishing marks or features such as tattoos or piercing?"

She plopped down on the couch. "No, it was so long ago, that's all I remember."

Hector smiled at her. "You did good, it's a start."

Ranger made a few notes on his computer and shut it down for the night. "Hector, I want you to form a team and search the perimeters of Stephanie's apartment within a 3000 foot radius. Report your findings to me immediately."

They all walked to the elevators together. Stephanie softly touched Hector's arm and said, "Thank you for bringing Rex and my things back with you, I'm very grateful."

"Not a problem, Beautiful, I'm happy to help," Hector said.

Ella had brought dinner up and had laid it out on the dining room table. Stephanie didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelled the delectable aromas. Ranger held her chair for her as she sat down and together they enjoyed a meal of Grilled Chicken, Stuffed Baked Potatoes and Green Beans with Red Peppers.

During the meal, they talked about current events, latest happenings in the Burg and even the weather. Each knowing that the one taboo during meal times was any discussion of anything work related, including psychopathic lunatics and murderers.

After dinner they cleared the table of dishes, Stephanie rinsed and stacked the dishwasher while Ranger put away the leftovers and wiped down the counters.

They walked into the living room and after kicking off their shoes, made themselves comfortable on the couch. Ranger opened his arms and she settled herself into his embrace molding her body to his. She placed her hand on his chest and felt the strong beat of his heart against her fingers.

Ranger knew she needed this quiet time and didn't press her into conversation. She needed time to regroup and understand what had happened emotionally. He stroked her arm and ran his fingers through her hair until he felt her rhythmic breathing against his chest and knew she was asleep. Sleep, he knew, was her escape and ultimate denial.

He held her in his arms and thought about the envelope and his thoughts when he first opened it. He was a seasoned soldier; he'd seen it all, done it all, some things he wasn't proud of.

He never thought that anything as simple as a few photographs could affect him, but these had. The woman in the photos reminded him so much of Stephanie. He didn't want to allow himself to think about what would happen to her if 'B.W.R.O.N.G.' should catch her.

For years he denied, even to himself, that he was in love with her. When he finally told her, it was as much of a surprise to him as it was to her. He saw the look of surprise on her face and quickly qualified it by saying 'in my own way'.

He knew how much he loved and needed her. She gave his life perfect balance, she was his soul mate. He wasn't about to lose her now, they would catch this perp… they had to.

After about an hour, he gently carried her into the bedroom and laid her in his bed. She didn't stir when he undressed her.

He stripped out of his own clothing and slipped under the covers, pulling her body close to his, shielding her from all the evils of the world. He buried his nose in her soft curls, inhaling her scent, until he fell into a light sleep.

Stephanie knew she was dreaming but she couldn't wake up. She was in what seemed to be an old warehouse. She heard the foghorns blasting from nearby ships and could smell the dirty salt air of the shipyards. She knew she had to be on the docks near the ocean.

The room was filled with doors. She opened one door and found it had been bricked up. Slamming the door, she ran to another and found a twisting maze filled with more doors, each one leading back to the room she had started in. She ran from one door to another throwing them open and finding no escape.

She heard a noise behind her and spun around, throwing her arms across her face in an attempt to shield her face from the assault. There was a blinding light and her arms were grabbed as she screamed as loudly as she could.

Ranger heard her moan in her sleep, her arms twitching, her legs kicking at the covers. She suddenly screamed and would have fallen out of bed if he hadn't been holding her in his arms.

He shook her gently while keeping his voice low and steady. "Wake up Stephanie, you're having a nightmare."

Seeing her eyelids flutter he said, "Open your eyes. See? You're safe now."

She lay trembling, realizing it had all just been a dream and she was once again safe in Ranger's arms. After a few minutes she eased herself from his embrace and crawled out of bed. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was 3:40 AM.

Ranger watched her intently. "Are you okay?"

She slipped on one of his black t-shirts and said, "I'm fine, I just need to use the restroom."

She walked into the bathroom and leaned her back against the door. She let herself slide slowly down to the floor, brought her feet up close to her body and grasped her legs. She laid her forehead across her knees and cried softly. The photographs were bad enough. Now even her sleep, her form of escape, was being affected. She replayed first the images of the photographs, and then what she could remember of the nightmare back in her head, trying to find a connection, but there was none.

After a while, she stood up and went to the sink to splash some cold water on her face. When she emerged from the bathroom, Ranger was sitting up in the bed waiting for her. He patted the place next to him and she climbed into the bed, snuggled against him, and draped a leg across both his legs molding her body to his.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head 'no'.

Taking a deep breath he said, "During our training in the Army, one of the first things we learned about coping with stressful situations was to take all the anger, hurt and humiliation we felt and let it turn into something else, something useful which would help us maintain our focus and achieve our goal." He stroked her cheek and tilted her face up with his fingers so he could look into her eyes. "This is what you need to do now."

"Will you teach me how?" she whispered.

He pulled her closer to him, cradling her in his arms. "Yes, of course, but first get some sleep."

Suddenly, with the dawn of realization, she clearly understood 'the blank face'. Ranger was the master whenever his blank face slammed into place, but she'd seen it on all of the Merry Men's faces at one time or another.

It was the face of resolve and determination as they let their emotions turn into something else, something that would allow them to focus on their objective. She had seen it on all their faces that afternoon during the meeting in the conference room.

"This explains the blank face, right?" She asked Ranger.

She felt him chuckle as he answered. "There are many reasons for 'the blank face', but yes, that is one of them."

As she lay there thinking, she realized she may not know who 'B.W.R.O.N.G' was, but she did have determination, resolve and all of RangeMan behind her. She felt empowered yet she was still afraid to sleep, each time she felt herself begin to fall into the unconscious folds of deep sleep she pulled herself awake.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine._

**Special thanks go to Kashy, for editing this story and for your awesome leadership, without you, 'Hindsight' wouldn't be possible. More importantly though, thank you for everything you do for me. I know I really put you through the ringer at times.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, I try to reply to each one. Please keep your reviews coming, I really do appreciate each one!**

**Warnings: Rated R for **Adult language and situations, angst, violence and character death

**Hindsight **

**Chapter F****ive**

It was close to four when Ranger felt Stephanie fall asleep. He continued to hold her for about a half hour, and then slipped quietly from the bed.

After showering, shaving and brushing his teeth, he left the apartment and went downstairs to the fifth floor. He acknowledged Junior at the monitors with a barely there nod, and went into his office. After powering on his computer, he started looking through the reports on his desk.

There was a report from the lab, they had been able to recover a partial print from the severed finger and were running it through NCIC and should have something more later today.

Hector and his team had found the receiver. It was hidden in a dryer that was marked 'out of order'. Dillon, the building's super, said the dryer had always been broken. The owner wouldn't pony up the dough to buy a new one. Its state of disrepair was common knowledge and no one ever bothered it.

Ranger worked for a couple hours, reviewing security reports and catching up on paperwork from the weekend. At seven, he went upstairs to check on Stephanie. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he brushed her hair from her face and softly ran his finger along her cheek, marveling at her soft, delicate skin.

Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. She looked into his warm brown eyes and smiled. "Yo."

"Yo yourself. How are you feeling?"

She smiled and reached out her arms to him. "Lonely."

He stretched out beside her on the bed, engulfed her in his arms and kissed her lightly across her eyes, nose and cheeks before his mouth descended on hers in a toe curling kiss. Raising his head up, he gazed into her eyes.

She reached up, released his hair from the thin strip of leather that held it together, and ran her fingers through his hair, luxuriating in his long, soft, silky strands. She pulled his face back down to hers and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Reaching down between their bodies, she pulled his t-shirt out of his pants and slid her hands underneath, splaying her fingers across his chest, delighting in the feel of his muscles as they quivered under her touch. She raked his chest with her nails as she gently sucked on his tongue.

Raising his head, his dark eyes met and held hers. "Babe."

She pushed him onto his back and straddled him as she helped him remove his t-shirt. Her eyes full of desire, she gazed at his beautiful chest, running her hands across his taut muscles as her lips blazed a trail of open mouth kisses across his chest, then stomach, and further down as she followed the thin trail of hair under his navel. She could feel his desire for her bulging under her and, wanting to feel skin on skin, she removed the t-shirt she still wore. As her fingers worked at removing his belt, his hands traveled up her stomach, across her ribs, and then cupped her breasts …just as his cell phone rang.

Ranger growled and opened his phone. "WHAT?"

Stephanie watched as his eyes shifted to hers then quickly looked away. "Be right there."

He rolled her over onto her back and kissed her lips, trailing his tongue around their outline. He pulled his head back and brushed the hair from her forehead as he studied her face. "I have to go. Lester and Bobby are bringing in the boy from the mall."

This was so not fair. She needed a Ranger induced orgasm in the worst way, but they needed to talk to the boy more. She licked her lips as she watched his muscles ripple while he put his shirt back on and tucked it into his pants. It was going to be a long day.

After she heard the door close behind him, she swung her legs out of bed and headed for the shower. She washed and conditioned her hair, shaved her legs and lathered up with Ranger's Bulgari shower gel. Leaning against the wall, she let the water cascade over her. She closed her eyes and mental images of Ranger, wet and dripping from the shower, flooded her mind. She wanted to lick him dry with her tongue and then …. Her eyes flew open and she turned the hot water off, letting the icy cold spray chill her body and x-rated thoughts. She made a mental note to talk to him about installing a hand held shower massager.

Stepping out of the shower, she quickly dried off and walked into the bedroom to figure out what she was going to wear. She was surprised to find her clothes neatly folded and hanging in the closet next to Rangers. She quickly dressed in her RangeMan uniform and returned to the bathroom to apply her make-up and do her hair. Since she wouldn't be chasing any skips today, she decided to leave it down for a change. Applying a little gel, she fingered her curls into place and decided it would have to do.

After dropping a carrot stick into Rex's cage, she told him goodbye and headed downstairs to begin her day.

When she arrived at her cubicle she was amazed at the amount of files in her inbox. She sat down, powered on her computer and flipped through them. As she expected, all but two of them were requested by F. Rodriquez. Someday, she vowed, she was going to strangle the man.

Rodriquez could wait. Her top priority was to search all the names on the short list of recent FTA's she had compiled the day before. She entered the first name into the search engines and while it ran its course, headed to the break room for a cup of coffee.

Carrying her coffee back to her desk, she reached into the bottom drawer for a tasty cake from the stash of treats she kept there. She was about to take her first bite when she felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and the temperature in her cubicle suddenly rose five degrees. She felt Ranger's hand on the back of her neck as he reached around and took the treat from her hand. "That's contraband."

"Because of your untimely departure this morning, I need it! Do you remember what happened the last time I went through sugar withdrawal?" Lowering her voice to a whisper she continued. "I became a nymphomaniac. Sugary carbs help keep my urges under control."

He smiled his wolf grin and tossed the cake into the garbage. "I'll never forget. But you assume I want you to control your urges."

He leaned against her desk. "I wanted to bring you up to date on the case."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "The lab was able to get a partial print off the finger in the envelope. If the victim is in the database, we might get a hit, but because it's only a partial print, it won't be conclusive."

"Can anything else be done to try to identify the woman in the pictures?" Stephanie asked.

"We're trying different angles. Ram enhanced the pictures and is searching the backgrounds of each one trying to find a distinguishing mark. The chances are slim to none that he'll find anything but it's worth a shot," he replied.

Smiling she said, "That makes me feel a lot better. At least it's something to go on."

"We have a bit more too," Ranger continued. "Santos and Brown talked to the boy who delivered the envelope to you, his name is Chad Lawrence. He told them that a man, matching the description of your cable salesman, is the one who paid him to deliver it to you. He didn't see anyone else. He's with the composite artist now. When he's done, it's your turn. Maybe between you and Lawrence we'll get a good sketch and be able to locate him."

Ranger pulled her to her feet and wrapped a curl around his finger. "I like it when you leave your hair down."

She closed her eyes as his head dipped down and he softly kissed her lips. When she opened them again, he was gone.

After meeting with the composite artist, she was confident they had a good likeness of the cable TV salesman. She worked the rest of the morning running searches on every name on her list of FTA's. Surprisingly, all of them were accounted for, most were still in jail, and there were no red flags.

Her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that it was lunch time. She went into the break room to grab something to eat, but nothing looked good. She remembered the chocolate layer cake Ella had brought up the day before and headed upstairs to grab a slice.

She cut herself a large chunk of the cake and poured herself a glass of cold milk. While she ate, she decided to call Connie at the bonds office and ask her to fax over a copy of the files which had been stolen on Saturday. Digging into her shoulder bag for her cell phone, she remembered the dead battery and plugged it into the charger on the bedside table. After rinsing her plate, she went back downstairs, returned to her cubicle, and called the bonds office.

Connie answered the phone. "Where have you been? Lula is driving everyone insane. There's something she wants to tell you, wait till you hear this, hang on."

Lula picked up the line and started in on her right away. "Girl why do you have a cell phone if you aren't answering it? I left three messages telling you how important it was you call me. Don't you ever listen to your messages? Are you ignoring me? Don't you wanna know what I know?

"I'm sorry Lula, I've been kinda busy," she replied. "What's going on?"

"I don't know that I want to tell you now," Lula huffed.

"I'll buy you a dozen donuts."

"Hmph! What I know is too big for just a dozen donuts. You better make it two dozen."

"Deal," she replied.

"This morning, my old friend Jackie from Stark Street, went to the Planned Parenthood to get a refill on her birth control. You're not going to believe who she ran into."

"Who?"

"Joyce Barnhardt! She was screaming and hollering at the top of her lungs. Get this…she's pregnant! From what Jackie overheard during the temper tantrum Joyce was throwing, she's already three months along!"

Stephanie screamed. "You're kidding me! Who's the fath….?" Almost instantly her cubical was surrounded by every man on the floor including Ranger, and they all had their guns drawn.

The blood drained from her face. She covered the phone with her hand and tried to explain. "Sorry guys…I'm talking to Lula….you know, girl talk…"

Shaking their heads, they all turned away and holstered their guns. Ranger remained and leaned against her desk.

Turning her back to Ranger she whispered to Lula, "Ask Connie to fax over the files for those six skips that were missing from the office Saturday." She listened for a minute and disconnected.

She turned to Ranger and smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Hi Ranger, what's up?"

He folded his arms and looked at her. "You tell me."

She cleared her throat. "I called Connie to ask her to fax over copies of the files that was stolen from the office last Saturday."

She swallowed hard and continued, "Lula took the phone from Connie and relayed some information regarding another matter."

He gave her one of his almost-smiles, clearly amused and said, "We're all wound a little tight, just don't let it happen again."

After Ranger left, Stephanie went to the fax machine to wait for Connie's fax. Slowly, the pages started to come over. She compiled them into six separate folders and carried them back to her cubicle. Sitting down at her desk, she scanned through them quickly. Three of them were women, so she set them aside immediately. One of them was a 16-year old kid who had been charged with drinking under age and had failed to appear for his court date. She set his folder with the three women.

She opened the third folder and studied the picture. It wasn't a great copy, considering the fact that it was a faxed copy of a copy but there was something familiar about the man in the picture. He was charged with domestic abuse and battery. After spending over a week in the hospital, his wife had pressed charges and had been placed in a safe house. A restraining order had been served on him while he waited to be bailed out of jail. His bond had been revoked when he located and threatened his wife. He was described as 43-years-old, 6-feet, 2-inches, and 220 pounds. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

With her spidey-sense tingling like crazy, she punched his name, Jackson Ambers, into the search engine and opened the last folder.

His name was Patrick Medina. Looking at the black and white photo, she wasn't sure if he matched the description or not. It was hard to tell. He had two black eyes, a broken nose and his head was covered in a gauze bandage. His description read, 37-years-old, 5'10", 190 pounds with bald head and blue eyes. He was charged with aggravated assault with the intent to commit bodily harm, attempted rape, and resisting arrest. She added his folder to her inbox.

News travels fast in the Burg, and while she waited for the computer to do its thing, she decided to call her best friend, Mary Lou, and see what the Burg grapevine had to say about Joyce and her delicate condition.

"Hi Mare, it's Stephanie, I just thought I'd check in and see what's new."

"I'm so glad you called, I've been trying to reach you all day, have I got a juicy tidbit for you. You're going to love it!"

Stephanie feigned ignorance. "Don't tease me Mare, out with it!"

"Joyce Barnhardt, the sperm burping gutter slut, is pregnant and you won't believe who the father is!"

"Who?"

"Your ex, Dickie Orr"

"You're kidding!" she gasped and then burst out laughing. "Dickie knocked up Joyce?"

"It looks that way," Mary Lou said. "Joyce said she was going to get an abortion and Dickie was okay with it. He even offered to pay for it and everything. But then his law partners caught wind of what was going on and said it would look bad for the firm if she did, especially after the nasty breakup and divorce between the two of you. Dickie has that morals clause in his contract you know." She paused.

"So now Joyce is threatening Dickie, saying that she'll abort the baby and go to the newspapers unless he pays her a million dollars in addition to child support for the next eighteen years!"

"Dickie doesn't have a million bucks," Stephanie replied.

"Hold on, that's not all. Dickie wants to get married but Joyce won't marry him because of you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Joyce told Dickie that because he cheated on you, she would never be able to trust him. Of course Dickie blames everything on you."

"Why would he blame me? How is it my fault?"

"His story is that if you hadn't come home early from work, you never would have caught them together on your dining room table. Joyce would have been long gone and you and Dickie would probably still be married."

"He really needs a reality check. Our marriage was doomed from the beginning. I honestly don't know why I ever married him in the first place, God knows I never loved him." The computer chimed as the programs finished their searches. "I have a lot of work to do Mare, let me call you back later."

After hanging up, she hit the print button and printed the report on Ambers. She then entered 'Patrick Medina' into the search field. While she waited, she looked over Jackson Ambers' search results. According to the report this was his first offense, but he also had several aliases. She would have to run searches on each one.

It took her the rest of the afternoon, but she finished the searches on all of Ambers' aliases by five o'clock. Each alias had attached to it, among other charges, varying degrees of violent behavior including attempted murder, battery and rape. With each case he had managed to outwit the system either through legal loopholes, or the witnesses suddenly became forgetful or had disappeared. She stood up and stretched, grabbed the folders and headed into Ranger's office.

Stephanie handed Ambers' folder to Ranger and sat down in the visitor's chair. "Connie faxed over copies of the files that were missing from the Bonds office. I went through them and there are two that are looking good for the cable salesman."

Crossing her legs, she continued.

"This first one is Jackson Ambers. He matches the description, but due to the poor quality of the picture I can't tell for certain. He was charged with domestic abuse and battery, and he put his wife in the hospital. His bond was revoked when he ignored the protection order to keep away from her."

Ranger looked the file over and asked, "What did the search engines pull up on him?"

Stephanie sighed, "Nothing much on Jackson Ambers, per se, but his aliases have a long history. He's been in and out of the system since he was fourteen-years-old. He's been charged with everything from petty larceny to aggravated assault , attempted murder, and rape. He managed to beat the system each time for various reasons, they're all listed in the reports. My spidey-sense is humming wildly with this guy."

She handed him Patrick Medina's folder. "This guy is pretty beaten up in his photos so it's impossible for me to tell by looking at him if he's the salesman. He matches the general description and his charges are heinous. I ran all the searches but I came up with nothing. Until two months ago, he simply didn't exist."

Tucking the folders under his arm, Ranger said, "It's too late to go to the bond's office tonight. In the morning, I'll go over and pick up the paperwork and sign the contracts for RangeMan to bring these two back into the system."

Taking her hand, he pulled her to her feet. "I'm starved, let's eat."

After they ate dinner and tidied up the kitchen, Ranger sat on the couch, turned on the TV and channel surfed. Stephanie sat next to him, picking at her nails.

"Something on your mind Babe?" Ranger asked.

"I don't know what you usually do when you're alone, but I do know you don't watch television," She replied.

"I realize I'm a line item in your entertainment budget but you really don't have to entertain me, Ranger."

He raised an eyebrow. "You remember me saying that? Usually I spend my evenings going over reports and catching up on paperwork. Having you here, with me, gives me a good excuse to relax. Besides, I enjoy your company."

He pulled her into his arms and held her close while tracing his finger up and down her arm. "What do you usually do in the evening when you're all alone?"

Sighing contentedly she replied, "I usually pop some popcorn, put 'Ghost Busters' in the DVD player, paint my nails and give myself a pedicure."

Playing with a curl, he looked into her face and said, "If you would rather do your nails, you can."

"I know, you could paint my toenails for me!" She teased.

He smiled his half smile. "Batman doesn't paint toenails."

"I have an idea. How many articles of clothing do you have on?"

He studied her face. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just humor me."

"I have three. My socks, they count as one, my t-shirt and pants."

She flushed at the thought of Ranger wearing no underwear. She'd known, for some time now, that he always went 'commando' but she tried not to let her thoughts dwell on that little fact.

She jumped up off the couch, grabbed her pocket book and headed for the bedroom. "I'll be right back, don't go away."

After freshening up in the bathroom and touching up her hair and make-up, she stripped out of her shirt, removed her bra, and selected a new black lace plunge bra she had recently purchased at Victoria Secrets. She had one slight advantage over Ranger She had breasts. She now wore the bra, jeans, a black lace thong, and socks. She grabbed a deck of cards out of her shoulder bag and returned to the living room, feeling a little brazen for what she was about to do.

Ranger looked up from his place on the couch the moment she stepped out of the bedroom. His eyes fell to her scantily clad breasts and his eyes darkened.

Tossing the cards at him, Stephanie went into the kitchen and snagged a couple Coronas out of the fridge, popped the tops and handed one to him.

Sitting cross legged across from him at the opposite end of the couch, she said, "Let's play strip poker."

He smiled his wolf-grin. "Be careful Babe. You're playing with fire now. In the Army we played a lot of poker and I have a feeling my poker face is better than yours."

Shuffling the cards, she rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not worried, I know a thing or two about poker, and besides, I'm damn lucky!"

After taking a long pull of her beer, she dealt the cards. "The game is Five Card Stud."

Ranger looked at his cards and tossed two, face down, on the couch cushion separating them.

Stephanie studied her hand and discarded three cards. She dealt two cards to Ranger and took three for herself.

She glanced at her hand and with a twinkle in her eye she said, "Your Bet."

With his blank face intact he said. "I'll bet my shirt."

She looked at her cards again. Sometimes in poker, sacrifices had to be made. Ranger had only taken two cards to her three. The odds were against her but still she had managed to pull off a flush with the three, five, six, seven and ten of clubs. Ranger did have the best poker face with his all but patented blank face he slid into place so easily, but she had breasts and she wasn't afraid to use them to her advantage. Knowing she probably held the winning hand, she decided to sacrifice her bra. "I'll call."

Ranger tossed his hand on the couch, showing a pair of sixes.

She threw her hand face down on the couch. Reaching around to her back, she unhooked her bra with one hand, shimmied out of it, and tossed it to him. "You win that hand, and with it, my bra."

Ranger's eyes fell to her breasts and watched as her pink nipples hardened immediately. Stephanie licked her lips and handed him the cards.

"Your deal," she whispered.

He cleared his throat and without lowering his gaze said, "Same game," as he shuffled and dealt five cards each.

Looking at her cards, she knitted her eyebrows just a bit, stretched and arched her back. Tossing one card on the couch she said, "I'll take one."

Ranger tossed two cards, dealt one to her and took two. He looked at his cards and flashed his 200-watt smile. "Your bet."

Reaching up and rubbing her neck, she studied her cards. "Can I bet one sock or does it have to be both?"

"They are one pair of socks, so you have to bet them both or," he studied her breasts and winked, "you can bet something else."

Her eyes grew wide. "I'll bet my socks."

Ranger slammed his blank face into place and said, "I'll raise you, I'll bet my shirt".

Knowing that if she lost, she'd lose both her socks and her jeans, she smiled mischievously. "Call."

He laid his cards on the couch revealing two pair, Aces over Nines. "Do you need help removing your jeans?"

She laid down her hand and smiled like the Cheshire cat. "No, but I'd be willing to help you with your shirt."

Ranger stared at the cards and couldn't believe his eyes. She had a full house, three Sevens and two Sixes.

"You little Minx! You did that on purpose!"

She batted her eyelashes and stretched. "Did what?"

Ranger laughed as he removed his socks and shrugged out of his t-shirt.

Her eyes filled with desire as she looked at his bare chest. His skin was smooth and muscular, his muscles rippled with every movement. He flexed his muscles and watched as the pulse in her neck quickened.

She licked her lips and checked for drool. "It's my deal."

She knew she couldn't take much of a half naked Ranger sitting across from her without attacking him. She shuffled the cards and leaning forward, placed the deck in the middle of the couch cushion. "High-Low, winner takes all."

His eyes dropped to her breasts and he watched them jiggle enticingly, her nipples standing erect. "Define 'all' for me."

"All is anything you want it to be, but I'm going to win, so you don't need to worry." She teased.

He leaned forward and cut the deck. Holding his card face down, until she cut the deck and held hers. They both turned their card over and looked together. Ranger had the King of Clubs. Stephanie had the Queen of Hearts.

Ranger stood up, took her hand in his, and pulled her to her feet. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he lowered his head and brushed his lips lightly across hers. She whimpered and parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

He looked up into her face. "What did you have in that first hand?"

"You got me!" she laughed. "I had a flush."

"You cheated!" He laughed.

"No I didn't, all's fair in love and war, right? It was just a small distraction ploy."

His eyes shifted to her breasts. "Babe."

Taking her hand in his, he led her into the bedroom. He unfastened the buttons on her jeans and slid them off her hips. "These belong to me now." He bent down to help her step out of them.

His hands caressed her calves and trailed behind her knees before traveling up to her thighs as he placed light open mouth kisses on her inner thighs. He stood up and engulfed her in his arms. His lips hovered over hers for only a few moments, but it felt like minutes to her before his mouth claimed hers.

As they came up for air, he bent his head down and nuzzled her neck before kissing and biting just below her ear. Trailing his tongue along her jaw, he cupped one breast in his hand while his fingers rolled her nipple and gently tugged. Her knees trembled and she leaned against him. Scooping her up in his arms, he gently laid her in the center of the bed and stripped out of his cargo pants before lying down beside her. He trailed a finger down the length of her body, pausing at the black lace thong she still wore and traced his finger under the band.

Leaning over her, he cupped her breast with is hand, squeezing it as he lowered his head and raked his teeth across her nipple. She arched her back and moaned as she laced her fingers through his hair and held him to her.

Ranger grabbed her arms and held them to the bed. He looked deep into her eyes. "Don't move a single muscle. If you do, I'll stop. This is how I'll teach you control. Let your mind turn to something else but never lose focus on what's happening to you. Find one word or sentence and keep repeating it over and over. You can move your head just enough to watch me and you must keep your eyes open and on me at all times."

Lying on top of her, he placed her hands above her head palms up. He kissed and nipped at one palm and then sucked on a finger before gently biting it. Releasing her finger, he blazed a trail with his tongue to her wrist and further up her arm. When he felt her skin quiver as he passed the delicate underside of her upper arms he paused long enough to take little nips and lathe her with his tongue. He placed open mouth kisses along her neck until he came to her other arm and gave it the same treatment.

He paused, laced his fingers through her hair and looked into her eyes. She was breathing hard but hadn't moved a muscle. Lowering his lips to hers, he drove his tongue deep into her mouth, bruising her lips, stroking and invading the softness of her mouth before pulling his head back while sucking and biting at her lower lip.

Again he stopped and looked into her eyes. She was panting and had broken out into a light sweat. He knew she was afraid to move, knowing he'd stop.

He cupped her breasts and squeezed them together, lowering his head and taking first one nipple and then the other into his mouth, sucking and raking his teeth across them before gently biting and pulling at them with his teeth. Releasing them, he flicked his tongue across first one then the other and gently blew on them before trailing his mouth along her abdomen in open mouth kisses.

He looked up into her eyes and saw the beads of sweat across her forehead and the shimmer of unshed tears in her eyes. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly eased them down over her hips before removing them.

Knowing she couldn't take much more torment, he locked his eyes with hers and with one hand he inserted two fingers into her, twisted his hand until his fingers were pointed in the direction of her clit and massaged her g-spot. At the same time, with his other hand, he separated her folds and lowered his mouth to her, swirling his tongue around her clit in hard determined circles slowly at first, and then sensing she was hovering on the edge of release, he increased his speed.

Losing control, she fisted his hair and bucked against his mouth holding him to her as she screamed his name and ruptured in a violent orgasm.

He fit his lips around her engorged clit and sucked her hard, the stimulation prolonging her orgasm as her body spasmed against him. When she was spent, he again traced little circles with his tongue as his eyes locked with hers.

Slowly he withdrew his fingers and positioned his body above hers, the tip of his cock poised above her opening.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he locked his eyes with hers, watching her reaction closely as he penetrated her slowly, inch by inch. Her legs spread wider and she arched her back, gasping for breath as he settled himself fully inside her. After she grew accustomed to his size he began to slowly slide in and out. With one hand he cupped her breast as he sucked and bit at her nipple. His other hand splayed across her neck and mouth, grazing his fingers across her mouth. She opened her lips and drew his finger into her mouth sucking and flicking it with her tongue.

She began to moan uncontrollably as he felt her walls begin to tighten. He quickened his pace as she thrust her hips and matched his rhythm, urging him on. She clung to him, her nails biting into his ass as her hips bucked against him and she erupted into another unrestrained orgasm. He couldn't hold back any longer when he felt her walls contract around him. He drew back and slammed into her as he exploded inside of her.

Their hearts racing, they clung to each other, until slowly, they settled back into a normal rhythm.

Ranger cradled her in his arms; her head resting against his shoulder as her stroked her face and neck. He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head. "You did well for your first lesson in control. Better than I thought you would."

She smiled against his shoulder. "You're a man who keeps his word. I knew if I moved, you'd stop."

He caressed her face with his finger. "Tell me, did you think of a word or sentence to help you maintain control?"

"That was the only thing that helped me. I kept repeating the McDonald's menu to myself, over and over."

He laughed, brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "I should have known."

His hand trickled down her cheek and across her neck and lower still until he came to her breast. Tracing tiny circles around her nipple, he bent his head and grazed her lips with his. "Are you ready for lesson number two?"

After two more lessons that night, Stephanie was learning not only how to control herself, but how _not_ to react. Ranger was a masterful teacher, bringing her to new heights of ecstasy she never thought possible. They were lessons she would never forget and she didn't realize just how important they would become in her very near future.

They drifted off to sleep entangled in one another's arms but once again it would be a sleepless night.

Stephanie was awakened by her cell phone ringing. It was so far away she almost didn't hear its insistent chime, but it just wouldn't stop. After looking at the clock on the bedside table she saw that it was only 3 AM. No one called at this ungodly hour unless it was an emergency or someone was dead.

She sat up in bed, snatched up the phone and flipped the cover open. "Hello?"

While she listened, her eyes shifted over to look at Ranger as he sat up on one elbow and watched her intently. "Oh shit," she said into the phone. "I'll be right there."

She hung up and looked over at Ranger. "I…I…I have to go. It's G…G…Grandma Mazur."

TBC

_Please keep reading and reviewing. Let me know how I'm doing and where you think this story is going. Your suggestions and critiques are always welcomed!_

**A/N** In tarot, when playing with a standard deck of cards, the Queen of Hearts represents: A trusted woman, someone knowledgeable and faithful. One who always plays fair.

The King of Clubs represents: A very good friend, lifelong companion, someone who can be trusted and counted on during times of need and sorrow. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine._

**Thank you Kashy, for your support and always keeping me on my toes. You're a Godsend!**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, please keep your reviews coming, I appreciate each one!**

**Warnings: Rated R for **Adult language and situations, angst, violence and character death

**Hindsight **

**Chapter Six**

Stephanie hung up the phone and fell back on the bed groaning. "That was my mother. Grandma Mazur's in jail and mom needs me to go bail her out. She'd do it herself but she's babysitting for Val and Albert while they're out of town and she doesn't trust my father to do it."

Climbing out of bed, she walked into the closet to find something to wear and wiggled into a pair of old blue jeans and threw on an oversized red sweat shirt.

She sat down on the bed and continued while she tied her shoe laces. "Officer Picky pulled Grandma's date over for suspicion of DUI. When he asked to see Grandma's ID, she couldn't find it and dumped the contents of her pocketbook out onto the hood of the car, including Elsie, her 44 long barrel handgun. She was arrested for carrying concealed."

Ranger tilted back his head and laughed. Seeing the death glare she shot his way, he ran his hand through his hair, cleared his throat and looked away. "I'll call Vinnie and get the paperwork started."

She finger combed her hair, throwing it into a loose pony tail at the nape of her neck with a scrunchie. "My mother already called Vinnie to bond her out and he'll meet us there."

Hoisting her shoulder bag onto her shoulder, she turned to Ranger. "Are you ready?"

He was dressed and leaning against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest, smiling his wolf-grin at her. "Babe, I was born ready."

Vinnie was waiting for them when they arrived at the jail. "I always knew this day would come, I don't know why they bothered to set bail for the old bat. They should do society a favor and throw away the key."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for posting her bond Vinnie. I appreciate it."

"Just make sure she makes her court date. Otherwise I'm sending you after her if she goes FTA. Just imagine for a moment what it will be like hauling your own grandmother in to jail!"

The doors buzzed and clanged open just then and a very irate Grandma Mazur came stomping out. "Well how do you like that? They didn't even strip search me! You got here too soon, Stephanie. You should have let me stay overnight."

Stephanie cringed and avoided Ranger's eyes. "Let's just get you home, Grandma."

After helping her into the Explorer, Ranger slipped behind the wheel.

"We need to stop off at a gas station," Grandma Mazur said. "I need to use the toilet something fierce. The holding cell was a large area with three steel walls on one side and metal bars on the other. There were two hookers and some old drunk broad in the tank with me and we all had to share the same stainless steel toilet without any privacy. I've been holding it since I got there."

Ranger pulled into the nearest 7-11 and helped Grandma Mazur out of the car. Sitting back in the driver's seat, he reached over and tucked a curl behind Stephanie's ear. "Your grandmother is quite the character. She's got a lot of spirit and a flair for life. You're a lot like her."

Stephanie laughed. "She's a character all right. She has a knack for getting herself into the most unpredictable situations."

"Like I said Babe, you're a lot like her. I wouldn't change a thing."

Stephanie smiled. "I suppose I am more like Grandma Mazur than anyone else in my family. My mother calls it insanity, but Grandma calls it spunk." Hoisting her shoulder bag over her shoulder she said, "She's taking a long time in there. I better go make sure everything is okay."

The bathrooms were located towards the rear of the store where there was a narrow hall that lead to three doors. The men's room was the first door on the left, next came the ladies room, and at the end of the hall was a door which was slightly ajar, marked 'Employees Only'.

Stephanie approached the ladies room door and knocked. "Grandma, are you okay in there?"

There was no answer, so she tested the door and found it unlocked. Poking her head in, she saw that the room was empty.

She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach and was about to go ask the clerk if she'd seen Grandma Mazur when she heard a muffled noise coming from the room at the end of the hall, which she assumed to be a storage room. Cautiously, she opened the door and looked inside. The room was pitch black, the only light was coming from the hallway. She heard a noise to her right and spun in that direction.

Standing less than four feet away was a man dressed all in black with a ski mask pulled over his face. He was holding Grandma Mazur from behind, his hand covering her mouth.

His eyes burned with hatred. Gritting his teeth, he hissed, "Well, well. Look at what we have here. This is working out better than we'd hoped. I had planned on taking the old bitch to trade for you!"

Grandma Mazur bit down hard on his hand. He jerked his hand back and her teeth went flying across the room.

"Who are you calling old?" Grandma asked.

He shoved her into Stephanie and they both tumbled to the floor in a tangle of legs and arms. Before she could recover, Stephanie felt her arm being jerked as she was pulled to her feet.

Kicking and clawing, she managed to kick him in the knee and the grip he had on her upper arm was loosened. She reached up and pulled the ski mask off his face. It was Jackson Ambers.

Enraged, he clenched his fist and hit her in the jaw. Her head snapped back and lights flashed behind her eyes. She started to lose consciousness when Grandma Mazur doused them both with a bucket full of dirty mop water.

Ambers sputtered, wiped at his eyes, and seized Stephanie's arm, dragging her towards a door at the opposite end of the room. Grandma Mazur grabbed the mop and, holding it like a samurai warrior, attacked him, swinging the mop into the air and bringing it down on him, hitting him in the head, neck and shoulders.

Stephanie brought her arm back and landed a punch right on Ambers nose. Grabbing his nose as blood spurted out, Ambers let Stephanie go and made his escape through the back door where a car was waiting.

Stephanie's head felt as though it had been split open with an ax. She was dizzy and thought she was going to be sick. She wasn't sure if the nausea was caused by the blow to her head or the rank smell of filth and mildew from the mop water she had been drenched in.

Grandma Mazur found her teeth, brushed them off and popped them back into her mouth. Together they made their way out of the store and back to the Explorer where Ranger waited.

Instantly Ranger was at Stephanie's side, helping her and Grandma Mazur into the car. "What happened? You were gone less than ten minutes."

"I actually have good news. I know for certainty that the lunatic after me is Jackson Ambers." Stephanie told him what had happened, explaining that Ambers had intended to use Grandma as a lure to get at her. She told him about the fight and how they managed to escape.

"He must have been staking out RangeMan waiting for me to leave and followed us. Now, by holding Grandma hostage, he's proven he'll even use my family in order to get to me."

Ranger opened his cell phone and called the control room. "Prepare a safe house and send a team to the Plum house on High Street for extraction."

Grandma Mazur leaned forward in her seat. "What does this man want with you Steph?"

Stephanie lay back against the seat and closed her eyes to the throbbing pain pounding in her head. "I don't know Grandma. I sure wish I did though."

When they arrived at Stephanie's parents' home, her mother was waiting at the front door. "Oh my God, what happened to you, and what's that smell? It smells like you've been swimming around in a sewer!

Ranger escorted everyone inside, closed and locked the front door and checked the rest of the doors and windows in the house, insuring they were all locked and secure.

Gathering everyone together in the kitchen, he explained the situation. "None of you are safe. Tonight, Jackson Ambers made an attempt to use Grandma Mazur as a hostage in order to kidnap Stephanie. I'll do my best to keep Steph safe but I can't be with all of you, all the time. I need you to move to a safe house until Ambers is apprehended."

Ellen objected immediately. "We can't just pick up and leave in the middle of the night. What would the neighbors say?"

"Shut up and listen for once Ellen," Grandma Mazur said. "Don't you get it? If we don't take Ranger up on his offer, you probably won't be around long enough to hear what the neighbors do have to say."

Frank cleared his throat and asked, "What do you need us to do?"

Ranger explained that they could each bring one suitcase with just the essentials. If there was anything else they needed it would be provided for them.

As Ellen and Grandma Mazur left to go pack their bags and get the children ready, Ranger gently touched Stephanie's jaw and frowned when he saw her wince. "Can you move it?"

"Yeah, it's sore but I'll be okay. He was caught off balance when he struck me, otherwise it would have been a lot worse."

Brett, Caesar, Manny and Binkie arrived to escort the Plums to the safe house. Brett and Caesar stayed behind to watch the house in hopes that Jackson Ambers would make an appearance. Ellen told them there was plenty of food in the refrigerator and to make themselves at home.

After making sure everything was secure and the Plums were safe, Ranger and Stephanie returned to RangeMan.

Stephanie headed straight for the shower and adjusted the water until it was as hot as she could stand it. She shampooed and conditioned her hair twice and scrubbed every inch of her skin until she was pink and raw. When the water turned cold she stepped out and dried off before wrapping herself into Ranger's bathrobe. She towel dried her hair and ran her fingers through her curls as opposed to styling it.

Ranger and Bobby were sitting on the couch when she came back into the living room. Ranger patted the couch cushion beside him and she sat down between them. "I want Bobby to take a look at your jaw, just to make sure everything is okay."

Bobby was gentle as he examined her jaw, and checked for loosened teeth. "You're okay, nothing is broken. You're going to be sore for a few days."

He removed an ice pack from his med kit and carefully placed it on her jaw. "Keep ice packs on it to reduce the swelling and you can take Advil for the pain."

After seeing Bobby to the door, Ranger returned to his place on the couch and gathered Stephanie into his arms. Holding her close, he gently brushed her hair back with his fingers, and placed soft kisses on her temples. Snuggling into him, Stephanie relaxed against him and absorbed his strength and comfort. Placing her hand on his chest, she felt the strong steady beat of his heart and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

Several days passed without any new leads in locating Jackson Ambers.

Each morning, Stephanie found her inbox overflowing. She was rarely able to complete all the search requests before the end of the day. She utilized the gym, more out of boredom than the desire for exercise and after Tank gave her a few tips on how to throw a punch, she found she rather enjoyed pummeling the big bags.

The Merry Men did their best to keep her spirits up by telling her stories about the good times they had all shared. Bobby and Hal smuggled in donuts occasionally, risking an official reprimand and write-up in their employee files. It was worth the risk just to watch as she savored that first bite into a Boston crème, but often the donuts would go untouched.

Despite their best efforts, Stephanie became more depressed with each passing day. She found it harder to crawl out of bed each morning and would often escape back upstairs after only a few hours of work to take a nap. Her smiles were forced, and she began to lose weight. Denial being her friend, she tried to put on a brave front and hoped no one had noticed her lack of enthusiasm.

Ranger saw the change come over her and recognized the classic signs and symptoms of depression. Stephanie wasn't one to stay confined indoors. She needed to fly. He had been where she was now. He knew from first hand experience what she was going through and decided to do something about it. Picking up his phone he placed a few calls and made all the arrangements to throw Stephanie a surprise birthday party.

Friday morning dawned bright with sunshine. Stephanie dragged herself out of bed and quickly showered before dressing and reporting for work. When she entered the communications room, all conversation stopped and the men turned away from her. Hal had a goofy look on his face and when he saw her looking at him strangely, he smiled and found something he had to do at the other end of the room. Even Hector, who was always quick with a smile and a hug, avoided her. She knew she wasn't good company and didn't blame them for keeping their distance.

That evening, Ranger told her that he had some things to finish up, and said he'd be up in a little while. Stephanie took the elevator to the seventh floor alone and, not having much of an appetite, she headed for the shower. She was surprised to find laying across the bed, the red beaded cocktail dress she had purchased so long ago at Epic Designs. Sitting on the floor, next to the bed were the sexy jewel encrusted sandals with 4 3/4 inch heels she had also purchased just to go with that particular dress.

She didn't know what Ranger was up to, but she knew it was something special. After plugging in her hot rollers, she quickly showered. Stepping out of the shower, she dried off, and blow dried her hair before she wrapped it around the hot rollers. She carefully applied her makeup wearing two coats of mascara and red lipstick that matched her nails which thankfully she had painted the night before.

Because of the crisscrossed back of the dress, she wouldn't be able to wear a bra. She selected some skimpy red satin v-string panties she had purchased at Victoria's Secrets months ago, but had never worn. Knowing Ranger had gone to a lot of trouble for whatever he had up his sleeve, she decided to give him a little surprise of her own and put on a pair of beaded lace top, thigh high stockings.

She piled her hair on top of her head, securing it with black beaded bobby pins, leaving just enough curls hanging down her face and back to give her a soft, seductive appearance. She stepped into her dress and fastened her shoes before looking in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect.

She walked into the living room just as there was a soft tap on the door. Opening the door, she found Ranger standing in the hall. He was dressed in a black Armani suit, and white shirt, the top three buttons open. In his hand, he was holding one perfect long stemmed red rose. The effect was unsettling and Stephanie felt a flush that spread all the way down to her toes.

"See something you like, babe?" Ranger beamed his 200-watt smile.

Entering the apartment, he put the rose to his nose and inhaled its scent before handing it to her.

Blushing deeply, she took the rose and found a vase sitting on the counter to put it in. Ranger had thought through every last detail. When she came back into the living room, he was standing by the couch where a bottle of champagne sat chilling.

After pouring and handing her a glass he raised his glass, lightly tapping hers and said, "Happy Birthday, Babe."

She laughed and said, "I totally forgot that it's my birthday, thank you so much Ranger….for everything!"

After drinking their champagne, he took her glass and set it on the coffee table with his own. Slipping his hands around her waist, he pulled her to him. Taking her chin in his hand, he lowered his mouth to hers. With his tongue, he outlined her lips, sending shivers down her back, until it slid between her lips. Whimpering into his mouth she clung to him.

Nothing else in the whole world mattered when she was held in Ranger's arms. She felt the strong rapid beat of his heart against her chest.

When he broke the kiss, she looked up into his face and saw his desire for her burning in his eyes.

He lifted his head and brushed soft kisses across her eyes, cheeks and nose. Lowering his lips to her throat, he felt her tremble and groaned deep in his chest. His hands traveled down her body to rest on her hips as his lips moved down over her collarbone.

Huskily, he whispered in her ear. "We have reservations, if we don't leave now we'll never make them."

They took the elevator to the first floor and when the doors opened, Ranger led her through the lobby and out onto the street where a stretch limousine waited for them. Making her self comfortable against the leather sofa, she looked around the interior of the car. There was a TV, VCR, and state of the art stereo system. Looking up she could see the stars shining through the moon roof.

Excitedly, she turned to Ranger. "Everything is beautiful. I've never been in a limo like this before."

Gathering her in his arms he looked into her eyes and lightly brushed his lips across hers. "We need to broaden your horizons, Babe. It's a bit of a drive to get to where we're going. I wanted you to be comfortable."

In her best sex kitten voice she asked, "I don't suppose you'd tell me where we are going?"

Laughing, Ranger sat back in his seat and laced his fingers behind his head. "Others have tried to get me to divulge top secret information and have failed. If you used the right tactics you might be able to drag a clue or two out of me."

Stephanie leaned across his hard muscled chest and traced a finger around his lips. "That sounds like an invitation."

Ranger growled deep in his throat, wrapped his arms around her, and shifted in his seat, pulling her onto his lap. His lips found hers and his tongue drove deeply into her mouth then traced the contours of her lips before finding her tongue and dancing with it. His fingers left a trail of fire as his hand moved up her body and cupped her breast. Raising his head, he looked into her eyes and saw the twin pools of desire as she gazed into his eyes.

Running her hands across his chest Stephanie felt a bulge in his inner pocket and knew it wasn't his gun. "What's this?"

Setting her back in her seat, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a long slender velvet box and handed it to her. "Happy birthday, Babe."

Stephanie's hands trembled slightly as she lifted the lid. Gasping in awe she stared into the box. Nestled against a soft bed of black velvet, was a beautiful pendant. It had with a glittering band of 9 brilliant diamonds intertwined with 8 stunning red rubies which formed a heart.

Removing the necklace, Ranger slipped it around her neck and fastened the clasp. "When the jeweler told me the design symbolizes everlasting love, I thought of you and had to buy it."

Bringing her hand up and softly caressing the necklace, Stephanie turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I love it, and I love you Carlos, more than you know."

He tilted her head back with one finger and searched her eyes. "It's about time, Babe."

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "It's about time for what?"

He smiled his full on smile, all 1000 watts. "It's about time you called me by my given name."

The love she felt for him shone in her eyes as she looked into his handsome face. "Carlos."

The hour felt more like minutes and they arrived at their destination. Holding her hand as she stepped out of the car, Ranger watched her face light up as she looked at the elegant yacht before her.

In astonishment, Stephanie gasped. "You've got to be kidding me, Carlos you shouldn't have."

Smiling, he took her hand in his and they stepped onboard. He showed her to the stairs which led to the upper deck, and followed close behind as she climbed them.

When she reached the landing she was astonished when she heard the shouts of "SURPRISE!"

Mary Lou, Connie, Lula, Ella and all of the Merry Men who weren't currently on assignment, were there.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked into the faces of her friends and laughed. Looking up into Ranger's smiling face, she asked, "You did all this for me?"

Ranger chuckled. "It was a joint effort, babe. Everyone here loves and cares about you. This is just one small way we can show it."

Hal was standing close by with a goofy grin on his face. Stephanie playfully poked him in the ribs and asked, "Is this what all the sideways glances and whispers were about all day?"

"It sure was Bombshell," Hal said, "With that spidey-sense of yours we were certain you'd figure out what was going on. We had to stay clear of you if we were going to pull off this surprise!"

As the boat slipped away from the pier and began its way around the harbor, Stephanie looked around the room. She saw the elegant and beautiful mahogany bar with ambient lighting. Large plants added a touch of elegance to the formal dining area. The floor was a highly polished hardwood floor. The tables were set with fine china and crystal glasses. Along one wall, a buffet was spread out laden with all of her favorite dishes, including several desserts. Music played over surround sound speakers and there was a large area for dancing. One table, near the bar, was filled with gifts.

A cake stood off to the side, on a small table by itself. The borders of the cake were decorated with blue and white frosting and on top sat a tiny '53 powder blue and white Buick. Standing next to the car was a miniature of herself holding a red fire extinguisher in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other.

After taking their seats at a table, Ella brought them each a plate loaded with their favorite foods. Stephanie devoured her Spaghetti and meatballs while Ranger enjoyed a fresh Italian green salad. The wine flowed and the evening was well underway, spent in the company of good food, and great friends whom she thought of as family.

The stereo played a mix of Rock, Latin, Country and Jazz. Ranger stood, bent down close to her ear and asked her to dance. She placed her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor. The next song couldn't have been more perfect.

Taking her in his arms, Ranger held her close. Their bodies pressed flush against one another as he took her right hand and placed it over his heart, holding it there.

Raising her eyes up to meet his, she searched his eyes and saw the love he felt for her as they swayed slowly to the music.

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Is this burning an eternal flame

I believe it's meant to be, darling

I watch you when you are sleeping

You belong with me

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

Or is this burning an eternal flame

Say my name

Sun shines through the rain

A whole life so lonely

And then you come and ease the pain

I don't want to lose this feeling

Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand

Do you feel the same

Am I only dreaming

But is this burning an eternal flame

- Eternal Flame by the Bangles

The world fell away and Stephanie melted into Ranger's protective and loving arms. She could feel the strong even beat of his heart under her fingers and knew she had found what she didn't know she was searching for, a love that would last for all eternity.

Ranger held her closely, leaning his head against hers knowing he would never let her go.

To everyone else there that night, it was obvious that these two lovers were meant for one another.

When the music stopped and she stood looking into his face, she saw the love he felt for her shining in his warm brown eyes. He tilted her face up to his and softly kissed her lips before escorting her back to her seat.

Her dance card was filled for the rest of the night as she was passed from one Merry Man to the next. Lester was an excellent partner for the Sambas and Latin dances and Bobby could swing dance better than anyone she knew. Every slow dance was shared with Ranger.

At midnight, Ranger guided her over to the cake. After lighting the miniature of Big Blue on fire, he presented her with a can of whip cream in the shape of a fire extinguisher. Giggling, Stephanie confessed that she had always wanted to blow up Big Blue!

She depressed the button and the whip cream sprayed out extinguishing the flames. After close examination, she found that even after being burned and buried in whip cream, the miniature of Big Blue still appeared unscathed.

After the cake was cut and devoured, Ranger escorted her over to the gift table and held the chair for her as she sat down. He pulled an envelope out of his inner suit pocket and gave it to her. Carefully opening the envelope, she found two tickets to the Broadway play, 'Pygmalion'.

He bent down, grazed his lips across hers and said, "I'm proud of you Eliza Doolittle."

She remembered just a few years ago, when Ranger had first begun mentoring her in the bond enforcement business, he'd refer to himself as Professor Higgins from Pygmalion and she was his Eliza Doolittle. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him close.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Professor Higgins."

Sitting back down, she dried her eyes and opened the rest of her gifts.

There was an anonymous gift of a year's supply of chocolate, promised to be delivered to her door on the first of each month. She was certain the whole RangeMan team had chipped in to buy it for her.

Ella presented her with a photo album filled with pictures of Ranger and the Merry Men, taken during the good times they had all shared together. She encouraged her to ask Ranger to tell her the story behind each picture.

Lester held Connie's hand as he presented her with a thin wrapped gift, 12 inches by 12 inches, and told her Connie had arranged everything. Her curiosity piqued, she tore at the ribbon and paper. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the wall calendar she held in her hands. On the cover was a group photograph of all the Merry Men with Ranger standing in the middle.

She flipped it open and found Tank as Mr. January. He was dressed to the nines in a custom tailored tuxedo and was holding a fluted glass of champagne, a rare smile played at his lips and the caption at the bottom read, "Make it a great New Year, Bombshell".

She quickly flipped through the calendar exclaiming over each photo and stopped when she came to October. She laughed and threw Ranger a bright smile. Ranger was Mr. October. He was holding the cake they had just eaten. The caption at the bottom of the page read, "Happy Birthday Babe."

She was awed at the trouble all the men must have gone through in order to create such a unique and thoughtful gift.

Mary Lou gave her a day of pampering at the Ocean Place Resort and Spa in Long Branch. She told her she wasn't to go without her so they could make a day of it together and afterwards share a pitcher or two of Margaritas.

Lula presented her with her gift next. Stephanie ripped the wrappings off the box and laughed when she saw it was the Justice League of America Monopoly Game. Included in the playing pieces were Wonder Woman, Batman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Superman and more. She wondered if she might be able to get Ranger and all the Merry Men together for one night to play her favorite game since childhood.

As the boat docked back at the pier, Ranger led her to the dance floor for the last dance of the night and wrapped her in his arms. She nuzzled her face into his neck, inhaling his scent of Bulgari and Ranger.

"Thank you for tonight, Carlos. You always seem to know just what I need the most. You know me better than I know myself!"

He tilted her head up until her eyes met his, then he slowly lowered his mouth to hers, tracing her lips with his tongue before parting them and driving his tongue into her mouth, drinking her in. She tasted sweet and inviting from the wine she had been drinking. Her tongue danced with his, keeping time with the rhythm of the music as heat pooled in her abdomen and flooded her with melting desire.

Tank had his arms wrapped around Lula, her back pressed against his chest as they watched Ranger and Stephanie kiss on the dance floor.

Connie stood next to them and sighed deeply. "It's about time those two figured out how they felt for one another." She smiled. "If they ever have a daughter, they should name her after me. After all, I'm the one that introduced them to each other."

"Hmph," Lula said. "I'm her partner. It goes without saying they would name her Lula, after me!"

Tank gently squeezed Lula. "Aren't you two moving a little fast? Come on, help me clear this crowd out of here and give the love birds some time alone."

Jackson Ambers stood in the shadows of the pier and watched as Stephanie and Ranger danced under the stars. He patted his pocket where he held a small square box wrapped in plain brown paper. 'Stephanie Plum' was written across the top in thick black letters. Timing was everything. He'd been patient for so long and now everything was finally coming together. Soon, Stephanie Plum would meet her fate and at last, all debts will be paid in full.

TBC

What do you think Jackson Ambers has in the mysterious box? Is Stephanie closer to meeting her fate?

Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what your thoughts are.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine.

Kashy, you're the absolute best! Thank you for everything you do for me and your excellent editing skills. Without you Hindsight would still be a figment of my morbid imagination.

**Warnings:** Rated R for Adult language and situations, angst, violence and character death

**Hindsight **

Chapter Seven

It had been a magical evening and Stephanie never wanted it to end. After disembarking from the boat and sitting back in the limo, she snuggled into Ranger's embrace and fell asleep. She was only vaguely aware of arriving back at Ranger's apartment as he carried her upstairs and put her to bed.

The next morning, when she carefully opened one eye and peeked at the bedside clock radio, she saw that it was already eleven! Once again, the day had started without her but she didn't care. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she stood and slowly made her way into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and let the water pound over her as she slowly came alive. After shampooing and conditioning, she leaned back against the wall and thought about the party the night before.

She couldn't have asked for better friends. She loved them all and if she died today she would die a happy woman. She knew she didn't voice her feelings as often as she should. Instead she showed her affection by showing up with a box of donuts or bucket of chicken. She vowed to be more open with them and express her feelings more often.

After drying off, she brushed her teeth and ran her fingers through her wet hair in an attempt to tame the mop of tangles and curls. Today being Saturday, instead of her RangeMan uniform, she dressed in a comfortable pair of old blue jeans and a stretchy white v neck t-shirt.

She walked out into the living room and when she didn't find Ranger, she was certain she'd find him downstairs in his office pouring over the reports and files which had piled up on his desk overnight.

Stepping off the elevator, she was surprised to find the control room a bustle of activity. She spied Hal going into the break room and followed him. The break room was where employees went if they wanted to catch up on the most current gossip going on around RangeMan. She poured herself a cup of coffee and asked Hal what was going on.

Laughing, he held out his cup for a refill. "Halloween is what's going on Bombshell."

Reaching for the cream, he continued, "Every year it's the same thing. A couple weeks before Halloween, fire alarms are triggered, security alarms are set off, and tricks are played. Usually, it turns out to be just kids being kids, but sometimes there's a real threat so each one has to be taken seriously and a team is dispatched to investigate."

Leaning against the counter he took a sip of his coffee. "Right now, we only have a skeleton crew. Everyone else has been dispatched."

"I wouldn't mind responding to a few calls and getting out of here for awhile," Stephanie sighed.

Hal kicked at an imaginary spot by his shoe. "You'll be able to leave soon, Steph. It's just a matter of time now."

"I wish someone would define 'soon'. I've been hearing it for days now."

Ranger's door opened and Tank came out. Knowing he was alone, Stephanie left the break room, walked over to his door and knocked lightly. After hearing his gruff reply of 'come' she opened the door and stepped inside.

Ranger looked up from the report he was reading and his lips curved slightly at the corners. "You're alive. I was beginning to get worried."

Giggling, Stephanie slid the files over and sat on the desk in front of him. "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

He smiled his wolf grin at her. "Last night you were tired and worn out, so I let you sleep in this morning. Besides, after peeling those sexy stockings off your legs last night, I have plans for the evening and you'll need all your energy."

Her pulse quickened as she stared into his eyes and licked her lips. "Why wait until this evening, or would you rather get me a large box of Boston Crèmes to fulfill my urges?"

Laughing, he stood and kissed her. "No sweets for you… ever again."

Ranger's phone rang and he picked up. "Talk."

"Jackson Ambers has been spotted at the Quaker Bridge Mall. He was last seen outside of the food court."

"Send two teams. I don't want him getting away."

With Woody and Hal on the monitors, Tank, Lester, Junior, and Cal exited the building heading east in the direction of the mall. Tension was high and failure was not an option. This was the break they had all been waiting for.

Ten minutes after they left, the phone rang and Ranger picked up. Stephanie watched as his blank face slammed into place. After listening for a minute, he made his decision. He held Stephanie by her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "A reliable source just spotted Ambers on the other side of town. I don't have anyone else to send, I have to go. You're not safe until Ambers is behind bars. Stay here and don't leave the building, no matter what."

She nodded her head. "Sure, okay."

Holding her chin in his hand, he tilted her face up until his eyes held hers. "Promise me, you won't leave the building."

"I promise I won't leave the building."

He nodded his head once. "Bobby, you're with me."

Stephanie watched as Ranger and Bobby strapped on their utility belts and checked their guns. Not waiting for the elevator, they took the stairs to the ground level and peeled out of the garage. Stephanie watched as their signal from the GPS turned out of the building and headed west.

Pacing back and forth across the length of the room, Stephanie's nerves were raw. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the house phone rang. Hal and Woody were busy at the monitors so she picked up. "Control Room."

"This is Marty at the front desk. I have a package which was just delivered for Miss Plum."

Trepidation weighed on her heart. Somehow she knew this wasn't going to be good. "Send it up."

She stood with her arms folded and tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator doors to open.

She took the package from the guard and thanked him then carried it over to her cubicle. Carefully, she turned the box over and using a letter opener, cut the tape holding the paper together. Gently lifting the lid, she looked inside and found a cell phone and a picture of a young girl. Stephanie guessed her age to be approximately twelve to fourteen years old. She had big blue eyes and curly brown hair. The girl was tied to a chair, her face streaked with tears. She had a black eye and swollen split lip.

Stephanie let out a yelp when the phone rang. She hit talk and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Stephanie?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Shut up and listen. Do not hang up the phone and don't say a single word to anyone. You have three minutes to comply or the girl in the photograph dies." He paused, "Do you understand?"

"Y- y-yes," She stammered.

He chuckled and continued. "Take one of the SUV's in the garage, it doesn't matter which one, and exit the building. Turn Northeast on Hamilton. Come alone."

She stood rooted to the spot, her mind racing and getting nowhere.

"MOVE IT…NOW!"

Hal looked over the tops of the monitors and watched as Stephanie grabbed the employee badge off her desk and ran out of her cubicle, snatched a set of keys off the hook, and headed for the stairs. Speaking into his microphone he said, "Ranger, we have a situation here. The front desk just brought up a package for Stephanie. I was busy and didn't see what was inside and before I could stop her, she left the building."

Stephanie flew down the stairs. She knew she had promised Ranger she wouldn't leave the building and she knew the risk she was taking, but she couldn't sit back and do nothing when somehow, it was her fault a young girl's life was in danger.

She hit the button on the key fob and watched to see which SUV she had the keys to. The lights flashed and the horn honked on the car right in front of her. Sliding behind the wheel, she backed up and headed for the exit, inserted her employee badge into the slot which opened the garage doors, and eased out into traffic.

Placing the phone against her ear, she said, "I'm on Hamilton."

"Don't speed and don't do anything to draw attention to yourself. If you do, the girl dies."

After a couple minutes he said, "Make a slight right onto Nottingham Way. This is fun, isn't it Stephanie? I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Do I know you? What do you want with me?"

"Nothing, you've never done anything to me directly, but there are people, influential people, who I owe and they want you dead. There's time enough for all this later, we're going to get to know each other very well."

She heard him breathing hard into the phone. She was about to go through an intersection when he yelled, "Turn right onto Princeton Hightstown Road."

She had no choice but to cut off another driver to make her turn as he had instructed.

After she drove for about a mile he said, "Turn left onto One Mile Road."

She watched through her rearview mirror, hoping against all hope she'd see a black SUV tailing her. "I see you now Stephanie. Soon now, we will begin."

Looking up, Stephanie saw that she had arrived at the new haunted house, 'Trenton's House of Terrors' which had recently opened in time for Halloween. She had never been to a haunted house, she didn't like people sneaking up on her and saying 'boo'. With all the stalkers and lunatics she has had chasing her over the years, she felt she got enough of that in real life.

Although the sun had set, it was still early in the evening and there wasn't much of a crowd. Stepping out of the car, she put the phone back up to her ear and heard the caller say, "I've got a special evening planned for you. Your ticket is paid for, just go right in." In a sing song voice he continued, "I'm waiting for you…"

She was frozen in place, not wanting to move, but when she heard a girl scream into the phone she held in her hand, she walked up the sidewalk and stepped through the door.

The first thing that hit her was the total darkness of the room. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but under the sinister circumstances she felt a sensation of dread clamp over her heart.

She stood still and gave her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the darkness. Slowly, she began to make out shapes in the room. She felt someone come up behind her just before a long, thin, bony finger reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around, she jumped and screamed. Standing in front of her was the Grim Reaper. He held his large scythe in his left hand and with his arm outstretched, finger extended, he pointed to her left where she saw lights flicker under a door framed in an eerie gray light.

Her knees felt weak, and she felt the fear clench at her heart. Turning back to speak to the 'Grim Reaper', she found that she was once again alone in the room. She heard Ambers laughing into the phone and held it to her ear.

She yelled into the phone, more out of anger than fear. "Why are you playing these games? Here I am. Let the girl go and come and get me, I'm the one you want."

"I'm enjoying myself. Something I've been deprived of for a long time. Besides, this is nothing. Halloween is your favorite time of year, right? Let's just say I'm just giving you a little trick before you give me the treat. You think this is something? You just wait until later. There's a lot more in store for you before this is all over… NOW MOVE!"

She stepped into the next room and found herself in a graveyard. Fog rolled around her feet, coming as high as her knees in some areas. She heard a coyote howl eerily and the wind blow overhead. Over to the left stood a dead tree, its limbs twisted and gnarled, moss hung from its branches giving it a spectral appearance. Underneath sat two gravestones above freshly dug, yet empty graves. On one she read, Stephanie Plum, Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Her heart caught in her throat when she read the other gravestone. Carlos Ricardo Manoso "Ranger". She knew everything was fake and make-believe, but the intent was real. Ambers was sending her a message and she received it, loud and clear. He had every intention to kill her and Ranger.

The fog swirled around her feet and she felt something wrap around her ankles. It tripped her and several hands grabbed at her, they were in her hair, splayed across her neck and fisted in her t-shirt. Screaming hysterically, she fought them off and managed to stand before running into the next room.

It was as though she was stepping into her own nightmare. The room was cast in a dim light, making it hard to see everything at once, but she saw enough to know that the room was filled with doors of all types and sizes. From the overhead speakers, she could hear the steady rhythm of a heartbeat and from the phone in her hand she heard Jackson Ambers' hysterical laughter.

"Why are you doing this?" she screamed.

"I'm not far now Stephanie," he hissed through clenched teeth, "I can't wait to put you where you belong. The girl is in the next room but you better hurry, time is running out."

She threw open the first door only to find it, as in her dream, bricked up. Opening the next door, she found a long winding hallway and stepped inside. Keeping herself plastered to the wall, her breath coming in short gasps, she inched along until she came to another door. Carefully opening it and peeking inside, she let out a sob when she found she was right back where she started in the first place, in the room filled with doors. She opened the next door and screamed when a guy dressed as Freddie Kruger stood standing in the hallway, his hands outstretched, knives attached to his fingers scraping along the walls as he snaked his blackened tongue between his teeth and slowly walked towards her.

Slamming the door, she turned and threw open all the doors one after another. Behind one door, she found a short hallway with a door at the end, bright lights flashing under its frame. Knowing this was the way out; she ran down the hall and burst into the room.

Overhead a strobe light flashed, bathing her first in a blinding white light, then a few seconds of darkness before being blinded in another flash of bright light. During the flashes of light she could see that the room was filled with mirrors. Everywhere she turned she saw reflections of herself.

When she was a little girl, she used to love the maze of mirrors at the fun house in Point Pleasant. It was so easy to navigate. All you really had to do was look down and follow the floor watching for an open doorway. Looking at the floor though, she found that it was covered in mirrored tiles making it nearly impossible to navigate.

Reaching her hands out in front of her, so she wouldn't run into a reflection of herself, she waited for the flash of light and slowly moved forward. Darkness fell over her again and she stopped. The strobe light flashed and she saw reflected a hundred times over, Jackson Ambers. With one arm, he was holding the young girl in the photograph around her chin stretching her head back, exposing her neck. In his other hand he pointed a sharp knife at her throat. "I'll give you thirty seconds to save her." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Stephanie panicked, running into one mirror after the other, while Ambers stood laughing psychotically, counting down. "Five, four, three, two..."

She froze in place when she heard, "Babe, don't move."

But it was too late. Ambers punctured the young girls neck and tossed her aside as he reached out and grabbed Stephanie's arm, pulling her to him and pointing the knife against her ribs. The strobe light flashed and Stephanie saw a hundred reflections of Ranger, his gun drawn and pointed at Ambers. In each reflection she saw the blank look on his face, but a hundred pair of his eyes told her how disappointed he was in her. Tears streamed down her face and she wondered if this would be the last time she would ever see him.

When the light flashed again, she looked into his eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I never meant to disappoint."

The room went dark. When the lights flashed on again, Ambers and Stephanie were gone.

Navigating quickly through the room, Ranger and Bobby came to the young girl lying in a pool of blood on the floor. Putting his finger to her neck, Bobby felt for a pulse. "She's alive but her pulse is very weak."

"Stay with her, she may be our only link to finding where Ambers has taken Stephanie," Ranger replied and continued his search for the exit.

Bobby rendered first aid, doing his best to stop the flow of blood and called the paramedics while Ranger proceeded through the next door.

Cautiously, he stepped over the threshold and into a hallway filled with cobwebs. A werewolf was blocking his path. Pointing his gun in his face, Ranger said, "Which way did they go?"

"Whoa, chill dude. No need for violence here, this is all in good fun. My name is Mike," the werewolf said.

"A man and a woman just passed through here. Which way did they go?"

Holding his hands up, Mike said, "I don't know man, I just got here and didn't pass anyone along the way."

"The woman's life is in danger. Show me the quickest way out of here," Ranger said.

Showing him into the next room, Mike reached down and opened a trap door in the floor which lead to a basement under the house. "This building is filled with hidden panels and these trap doors. It's what makes it the ideal haunted house. We can secretly move in and out of rooms without making a sound and sneak up on people. This is probably the way they went without being seen."

Ranger pushed past him and made his way outside and into the parking lot. Looking around in all directions, he didn't see Ambers or Stephanie. How could they have gotten away so fast? He had only been minutes behind them.

Tank, Lester, Junior and Cal pulled into the parking lot, their cars screeching to a halt.

"I'm too late, she's gone. Did you pass any cars on your way in?" Ranger asked.

"A white Toyota Four Runner, driver only, black Ford Taurus with black tinted windows, and a metallic green Malibu, driver and child in a safety seat," Tank replied.

Ranger ran a hand through his hair. "Odds are they were in the Ford. It's not much, but it's something. No one goes in, and no one leaves. Gather everyone together in one area away from the crime scene." Opening his cell phone, he called the Trenton Police Department and reported Stephanie's kidnapping.

After interrogating several employees, they learned that Ambers had paid cash as he rented the haunted house for a private party, telling the crew his girlfriend was really into fear and loved being scared. Mike told Ranger that Ambers had paid each actor five hundred dollars as a 'tip'. He was surprised that they had disappeared before the girlfriend had made it half way through the attraction.

Something wasn't right. Everything seemed too well planned, too well _timed_. It was almost as though he'd been watching them and had timed everything with pinpoint accuracy.

Remembering the high tech camera found in Stephanie's clock radio, he turned to Cal and said, "I want you and Hector to sweep all the vehicles for bugs and hidden cameras. I suspect Ambers has been watching us."

A thought occurred to him that maybe this wasn't about Stephanie. Maybe Ambers was using her to get to _him_. Why else would he go to the extra trouble to involve him in all this?

After interviewing every employee, they still didn't have any leads. Stephanie and Ambers had disappeared without a trace.

The ambulance arrived and the girl was taken to St. Francis Hospital where miraculously she survived. Her jugular vein had been nicked and had it not been for Bobby's quick medical attention she would have died on the scene.

With the tip of his knife biting into her ribs, Ambers dragged Stephanie through the doorway and down a short hall before shoving her into the next room. The floor opened up, revealing steep stairs, and Ambers pushed her through the hole in the floor. Below, another man stood and caught her as she tumbled down the stairs.

Stephanie tried to grab at the mask he was wearing but it was tied behind his head and impossible to pull off. She flailed her arms, kicked her feet and tried biting him just before she felt the familiar tingle of electricity shoot through her and blackness engulfed her.

When she awoke, she couldn't move her arms. She was lying on a hard metal floor curled up in a ball. She couldn't stop shaking from the cold that seeped into her bones. She blinked several times, uncertain if her eyes were open or closed before she realized she was blindfolded.

She heard a heavy metal door groan on its hinges and open. She could see a light through the edges of her blindfold and wondered how much time had passed since Ambers had taken her. If it was daylight she was seeing, she knew it had to have been at least twelve hours.

She jumped when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Rough hands untied her hands and dragged her to her feet and the blindfold was ripped away from her face. Two men stood in front of her. Both were dressed in black and wore black masks laced and tied behind their heads. One was taller than the other by at least four inches and seemed to be well built.

He leaned into her and said, "Scream all you want, no one will hear you. In fact, it turns us on, so please, scream."

"You'll be allowed to use the little ladies room twice each day." He shoved her through the narrow door of a port-a-potty in the corner of the room, the type you see at construction sites. "You've got two minutes. I suggest you make good use of the time."

As humiliating as it was, she took care of Mother Nature and opened the door.

She tried to look around the room but couldn't see past the halo of the small light dangling overhead. "Can I have some water please?"

The men stepped forward, took her by her arms and dragged her the short distance across the room. After being forced into a kneeling position, the taller man pulled her arms up painfully and secured them to the wall above her, then forced a black hood over her face and encased her, once again, in total darkness. She heard one of the men laugh as they left the room and closed the heavy metal door behind them. She knew she'd heard that laugh somewhere before but couldn't place it.

Hours passed. Her arms, knees and entire body ached horribly. Sweat dripped off her body in torrents and although she felt like she was burning up with fever, she visibly shivered. She was exhausted and her tongue was thick and swollen. Who were they? What did they want with her and why were they wearing hoods? There were only three reasons why an abductor would attempt to disguise himself. He was someone she knew, they eventually would release her and they didn't want to be recognized, or for the sheer terror of the unknown.

Where was Ranger? She had seen him at the haunted house. Why hadn't he followed? Why hadn't he rescued her?

Then she remembered the stone cold look in his eye. Had she pushed him too far and he had finally given up on her?

She wished she could explain her actions to him. She wished she had kept her promise and had never left RangeMan. The girl in the photograph was dead now anyway. She had watched as Ambers punctured her neck with the knife and saw the blood pool on the floor under her head.

She couldn't help but think about the envelope that was delivered that day at the mall and the woman in the photographs. Was she experiencing the same things the woman in the photographs had gone through? Would her fate be the same as hers?

She shook the thoughts from her head and decided to focus on hope. Hope that she would live to see her friends and family again. Hope that Ranger still loved her and hadn't given up on her. Hope that she would somehow survive for just one more day.

TBC

Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what your thoughts are.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine.

**My heartfelt thanks and gratitude goes to Kashy for her excellent edits, inspiration, patience and tolerance. I've said it before, but it's worth repeating, Hindsight wouldn't be possible without you.**

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, please keep your reviews coming, I really do appreciate each one!_

**Warnings:** Rated R for Adult language and situations, angst, violence and character death.

**Hindsight **

Chapter Eight

It had been over forty-eight hours since Stephanie had been taken by Ambers and there were still no leads or ransom demands.

Ranger sat in his office and thought about the last time he had seen her.

With tears streaming down her face, she had said she was sorry she had disappointed him. He couldn't understand why she would think that way. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She was the bravest woman he'd ever known. She knew what was at stake and what Ambers intended to do to her, yet she went charging in anyway.

He was proud of her and hoped to be able to tell her so. Mostly, he was afraid for her, afraid she would suffer the same fate as the woman in the photographs. He couldn't bear the thought of Stephanie being tortured and maimed.

Cal and Hector had swept every RangeMan vehicle and had found hidden cameras in over half of them. It was impossible to tell how long they had been there or how Ambers had managed to plant them without being seen.

Files and photos were spread out across his desk, he reached down and picked up a photo and studied it. Nothing made sense. Ambers had a long history of violence but according to the reports, something had changed over the past few months. He had become worse, much worse. He had men working on tracing his recent past. If they could find what triggered his increase in violent behavior, they might find the clue they needed to find Stephanie.

When Ranger ran the searches on Melinda Ambers, Jackson Ambers' estranged wife, he learned that she had been reported missing nearly three weeks ago from the safe house she was staying at after Ambers had been arrested for domestic violence.

She had the same blood type as that of the severed finger but without her DNA and prints being on record, there was no absolute proof that it was her. He also learned that she had a daughter from a previous marriage, Rhonda Wolecky, who was thirteen years old, about the same age as the young girl at the haunted house.

They really needed to interview the little girl but the doctors wouldn't allow any visitors. Normally, 'doctor's orders' wouldn't stop him from doing what needed to be done but so far, the young girl hadn't said a word to anyone and his efforts would be futile until she was ready to talk.

Ranger logged on to his computer and opened his email. He was a little surprised to see that he had an email from Jackson Ambers. He clicked on the envelope icon and opened the message.

Greetings,

I know how worried you all must be for Stephanie, so I thought I'd give you a little gift.

You'll be allowed to keep an eye on her from time to time through this web cam. You understand of course that there will be times when we need, shall I say, 'private time' with her and the link will be severed, but twice a day there will be a live show for your viewing pleasure. The first one will be today at 7PM so click on the link below and stay tuned, boys and girls!

JA

Ranger glanced at the address line and noticed that the Trenton Police Department, Joe Morelli, the bonds office, and a lot of other people, most of which he didn't know, had been copied into the message.

He clicked on the link and an image slowly filled the screen. He felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach and every muscle in his body was temporarily paralyzed. Stephanie was kneeling on the floor, her hands tied behind her back and her head and face were covered with a black hood. Ranger knew he was looking at a live image.

He looked at his desk clock. It was 6:50PM. He picked up his phone and called Tank. "Gather everyone together, conference room in five."

He couldn't take his eyes off the screen. What he had done to Abruzzi was nothing in comparison to what he was going to do to Ambers when he caught him.

Ranger walked into the large conference room and after everyone was seated, he nodded towards Hector to click on the link and begin the live video feed. As soon as the image opened on the screen, he heard the exclamations around the room and knew what his men were feeling. Stephanie was more than a friend. She was a well loved and trusted comrade.

Steph was kneeling on the floor. Her arms were secured straight back behind her at an odd angle, and her head was covered in a black hood. Her clothes were wet with sweat and clung to her.

Tank ran a hand over his bald head and his voice trembled as he said, "They're using Military Stress Position treatments. She'd be better off if they just…" He couldn't finish the words, but they all thought the same thing. She'd be better off dead rather than suffer this extreme torture.

Two men, one about 4 inches shorter than the other, both wearing black masks and black clothing, walked into the room and untied her restraints then yanked her to her feet. After tying her hands behind her back, the tall man shoved her down into the chair and they took up their positions standing on either side of her. The room behind them was encased in darkness and the only light seemed to be coming from above, shining down on them.

Stepping in front of the camera, Jackson Ambers appeared before them.

"Welcome to the Stephanie Plum show. Let me tell you what we have planned for tonight's viewing pleasure."

Cackling and glaring into the camera, he continued. "Pain. Lots, and lots of pain." He walked over to Stephanie and quickly jerked the black hood off of her head. "Shall we get started?"

Ambers grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her head back. "Stephanie, I want you to know that everything that goes on here is being recorded and you're on camera. All your friends and family, all those you love and care about, will be sharing in your pain and humiliation."

Ranger heard her let out a sob and felt like a vice grabbed at his heart. His knuckles turned white and his eyes flashed with fire. "Hector, trace this transmission."

Hector tapped at the keyboard on the computer. "I'm already on it."

Laughing hysterically, Ambers turned his back to her and faced the camera. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a pair of black leather gloves. Still laughing, he slipped them over his hands.

Stephanie launched herself out of the chair and slammed into him. He went down on the floor and she kicked at him, landing a few blows to his head and shoulders before the two men grabbed her by her arms and forced her back into the chair.

Ambers picked himself up off of the floor and brushed off his clothing. "You're going to pay for that you fucking whore, and I haven't forgotten the fact that you broke my fucking nose at the convenience store either. You'll pay for that too." With that he clenched his fist and slammed it into the side of her head. From the force of the blow, she fell back in the chair and toppled to the floor. Ambers kicked her over and over all the while laughing his hideous laugh.

Bending over her, through clenched teeth he said, "Your little Army boyfriend can't save you. In fact, you know what? He's not even trying, he's written you off for dead. There's no hope."

Stephanie gasped for breath and groaned. She had difficulty speaking, but in a low voice, which was little more than a whisper, she managed to say, "You're lying. Ranger will never give up on me."

The two men pulled her back into the chair and bound her wrists using nylon handcuffs, one to each ankle.

Breathing heavily, Ambers looked into the camera. "Oh yeah, I'm enjoying this. Stay tuned, boys and girls, we'll be back later."

Together, the three men walked out of the view of the camera. All Ranger and the team were left with was the image of Stephanie, unmoving and bleeding onto the floor until blackness filled the screen and the link was disconnected.

Ranger was quiet, his blank face firmly in place, a muscle working in his jaw. "Hector, did you get anything?"

Hector shook his head, his voice filled with anger. "The link is coming from an ISP registered in Thailand and is hosted by a private DNS. There's nothing I can do to trace it. She could be in the next room or three thousand miles away.

"Tank, I want you to pull every man off their current assignments. RangeMan has one, and only one mission. Find Stephanie, locate Ambers and identify the other two men in this video."

He turned to face the other men. "Lester, you and Hal go through every shred of information we have. Go back to the beginning, to the first envelope that was delivered to Stephanie at the mall. Go over all the files Steph was working on and make sure nothing was missed."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued. "Bobby, you're with me. That little girl has to talk, one way or the other. Stephanie doesn't have much time."

When they arrived at St Francis Hospital, Ranger spoke with the doctors and explained what was at stake. They were allowed to see her, but only for a few minutes.

When the little girl saw Bobby walk through the door, she broke down and sobbed. Through her tears she finally spoke. "You're the one that saved my life."

Bobby walked to the side of her bed, sat down and took her hand in his. He told her she was okay, she was safe now and they wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

After her tears subsided, Bobby asked her if it was okay that they asked her a few questions and she nodded her head yes.

"Can you tell me your name and how old you are?" Bobby asked.

"Rhonda Gross, I'm almost fourteen." She replied.

"That's a beautiful name Rhonda." Bobby said. "I'll bet your parents are worried about you. What's your home phone number, I'll call them?"

With tears flooding her eyes she said, "My mother's not home, my stepfather told me she had to go to Philadelphia to help my sick Grandma. She's been gone a long time."

Bobby stroked her hair. "What's your mom's name? I'll try to find her for you."

"Melinda Ambers." Rhonda whispered.

Ranger crossed the room and removed a photograph from the folder he carried in under his arm. He showed it to Rhonda and asked, "Do you recognize this man?

Rhonda nodded her head and tears trickled down her cheeks. "Yeah, that's my stepfather, Norman. He's the one who tried to kill me."

Ranger knitted his eyebrows. "His name isn't Jackson Ambers?"

Rhonda looked up at him and said, "Jackson is his middle name. Norman Jackson Wolecky is his real name. When he married my Mom, instead of Mom taking his last name, he took hers." She wrinkled up her nose and continued. "Weird huh!"

Ranger studied her face for a moment. She was still so fragile but he needed to know everything she could tell them. "Yeah, that's pretty weird. Can you tell us what happened the other day, Rhonda?"

Rhonda shrugged her shoulders. "There's not much to tell really."

Bobby squeezed her hand. "Just tell us what you can, Sweetheart."

She took a deep breath and said, "Like I said, my Mom's been at my grandmother's for a long time. It's just been me and Norman for the past month. Most of the time he's okay, and then sometimes, he gets pissed off for no reason and starts cussing and throwing things. Last Saturday, it was like that. One minute he's fine, then the next he was yelling and hitting me. He must have hit me pretty hard because I don't remember anything until we were in the room with all the mirrors." She shuddered at the memory. "He was pointing a knife at my neck and that lady tried to save me."

The nurse, Mrs. Cenetta, came into the room and told them they would have to leave, explaining that Rhonda needed to rest now.

Bobby squeezed her hand. "You're doing really good, Sweetheart. Just one more question. Do you know how to contact your biological father?"

She shook her head. "No, he's a truck driver. I see him once in awhile. The visits always end badly with him calling Mom a bunch of mean and nasty names. Last time he even threatened to kill her."

"What's his name Rhonda?" Bobby asked.

"Bernard Gross," she sighed

Bobby hugged her, gave her his card and promised he'd be back to see her again. "You're going to be okay, Rhonda. Anytime you want to talk, you call me, okay?"

When they were outside of the room, Ranger turned to Bobby. "She knows you saved her life and trusts you, stay with her and learn what you can. I want a man on her around the clock just in case Ambers returns."

Speaking in hushed tones, Ranger continued. "Ambers, is one sick and twisted fuck. Although we don't have any concrete proof, I'm certain the woman in the photographs is Melinda Ambers. First, Ambers kidnaps, and then tortures and kills his wife. Next, he goes after his stepdaughter. Why? And how does Stephanie fit into all this?"

Ranger walked out of St. Francis Hospital and slipped behind the wheel of his Bronco. With the information Rhonda had given them he had new hope. He drove back to the office to begin the searches on Norman Jackson Wolecky.

There was a lot of information. Born in Philadelphia, he was an only child to Patricia Wolecky, a convicted prostitute and crack addict.

Although Wolecky had a near genius level IQ, he had attended school only sporadically and when he was 12 years old, he was convicted of cruelty to animals when he tortured and executed several neighborhood pets.

His other juvenile records were sealed. At the age of eighteen, he had enlisted in the Army. While serving in the Middle East, he had shown an interest in the arts of interrogation and a real aptitude for techniques in torture. After serving two tours of duty, Wolecky killed one of the POW's he had been interrogating and was discharged from the Army for medical reasons.

Ranger understood the need for torture. Sometimes there weren't any other options available when information was needed and time was limited. It wasn't something Ranger or his men enjoyed doing, but it was a necessary tool of their profession.

Only one other interesting fact came up during his search. A few months ago, Wolecky had been charged with assault and Dickie Orr, Stephanie's ex-husband, was his attorney.

He Googled recent news articles. After only fifteen minutes, he found what he suspected had triggered the escalation of Wolecky's behavior.

Three months ago, Wolecky's mother had died in a back street alley in one of the worst sections of Philadelphia. She had been beaten, raped and strangulated. There were no suspects.

It wasn't a far stretch to believe that Wolecky snapped with the death of his mother and there was a strong possibility that he was the one to have killed her.

On a hunch, Ranger keyed 'Bernard Gross', Rhonda's biological father, into the search engine.

Gross had a lot of petty charges on his record dating back to his teen years. It was his latest charge of assault that intrigued him though. He had gone FTA and when Stephanie tried to apprehend him, he had turned her car over. He was a large man, well muscled, and he could easily have been the tallest of the masked men in the video.

Ranger searched further, looking for a connection between Gross and Wolecky other than the fact they had both been married to the same woman. Early the next morning, he found something. Wolecky and Gross had both been in lock up together and both had had the same attorney, Dickie Orr.

Still, there was no concrete proof about anything, but it did show a connection between Wolecky, Gross and Stephanie. It was definitely worth investigating further, Ranger decided.

An hour later, Hector knocked on his door and informed him that there was another live feed being transmitted and that everyone was already assembled in the conference room.

Ranger slammed his blank look into place and joined the rest of the team. His stopped breathing when he looked at the screen.

Stephanie sat on a chair, in the middle of the room, her hands were bound behind her back and her legs were tied at each ankle to the legs of the chair. Her clothes were filthy and ripped. Ranger could see the dark bruises covering her arms and legs, her left knee appeared to be swollen to twice its normal size and it was bleeding. Her head drooped to her chest. Her hair was a matted mass and hung in clumps in front of her face.

The two hooded men dressed in black, stood on either side of the chair. Norman Wolecky or Jackson Ambers, as he preferred to be called, walked into the room and looked into the camera. "There is no better way to torture a person than to inflict horrendous pain on them in front of the people they love and care about."

Ambers walked over to her and stroked her head then looked back into the camera. "With the volume of hits we received with last night's performance we know that Stephanie must be very well loved. I had planned on ending all this soon but now I'm thinking we might prolong it instead….just for _your_ viewing pleasure of course."

Ambers grabbed a fistful of her hair and jerked her head back. "As you can see, we've already had some fun with her, haven't we boys?"

Stephanie's face was a mass of bruises, cuts and abrasions. Her eyes were a deep purple color and swollen shut. Blood ran from her nose and mouth. Ambers clenched his fist and slammed it into her face next to her left eye. Drawing his arm back he hit her again, this time connecting with her cheek. Once again he grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulled back his hand and back handed her across her mouth.

Stephanie let out an involuntary whimper as her head dropped limply to her chest

With a sardonic smile he leaned into the camera. "Notice how she doesn't scream? She did at first, but now she knows for every scream she gets more of the same punishment and we don't stop until she stops her screams."

He leaned over and caressed Stephanie's cheek. "Oh yeah, this has been fun. She's stronger than I thought she'd be and has a great deal of resolve. It's taking a lot to break her and she's almost there now."

Ambers nodded at the men standing to the side. One of the men pulled a gurney into view. On top of the gurney was a plastic board. Stephanie was untied and dragged to the gurney then stretched out on the board. When her arms and legs were secured to the sides of the gurney, Ambers walked over and placed a cloth over her mouth and nose. "Don't you think she looks thirsty? It's been three days and she hasn't had a drop of water. Let's get her some now, shall we?"

Ambers disappeared behind the view of the camera and came back with a few large bottles of water. He nodded to the shorter of the two men. Stepping forward the man held the cloth loosely over Stephanie's face.

Ambers opened one of the bottles of water and poured its contents over the rag covering her mouth and nose. The force of the water pushed the cloth down her throat and made her feel like she was drowning. After a few seconds, the masked man removed the rag and watched as she coughed and choked.

Ranger watched as the shorter masked man pushed back Stephanie's hair and whispered in her ear. He saw her stiffen and turn her head towards the man in the mask.

Ambers nodded at the man. The cloth was placed over her mouth and nose once again. This time, Ambers poured two bottles of water over the cloth, intensifying her pain and torture.

While Stephanie choked and gasped for air, she was untied from the gurney and chained to a hook hanging from the ceiling.

The tall masked man reached out and stripped what was left of her t-shirt off her body leaving her dressed only in her bra and what was left of her jeans.

Ranger exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Stephanie's back was covered in bruises. She had lost so much weight he could easily count all of her ribs.

Ambers walked into view again. This time, he was carrying a bull whip.

"Before we sign off to go play a few games in private, let's see if the Bombshell has anything she wants to say shall we?"

When she didn't say anything Ambers back handed her across the mouth. "Speak Bitch," he screamed, "and be careful what you say or you know what will happen… all too well."

Through her swollen lips and with labored attempts to breathe, Stephanie coughed and choked before saying, "Double Quarter Pounder, ice tea, Chicken Strips, ketchup, iced coffee, extra sugar."

Ambers' psychotic laugh pierced the air. "Can you tell she's hungry? She hasn't eaten anything in three days. She keeps reciting the menu from McDonald's."

Raising the whip over his shoulder, he brought it back and cracked it over her back with an explosive sound. Stephanie screamed as a thin line of blood spread across her back where the whip had cut into her flesh.

Pressing his face within inches of the camera lens he said, "Later," and the screen went black.

Ranger had heard the men cussing and their feet shuffling under the table during the broadcast. It was difficult to maintain their bravado and blank-faces with what they had just seen. It was one thing when they were viewing anonymous photos of an unidentifiable woman. But this was Stephanie, a woman they all respected and loved.

Ranger dragged his eyes from the screen. His years of military training couldn't have prepared him for what he had just witnessed or for the rage he felt in his heart. Regardless of the outcome of this nightmare, he wouldn't stop until Ambers had paid for what he'd done. He stood up and paced back and forth, fighting for control so he could once again focus on the mission of finding Stephanie.

Slowly, he looked around the room into the eyes of each man present. Tank's eyes held stone cold, solid resolve. Lester's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Ranger had never before seen the man drop a single tear. Not even in the worst circumstances and horrors they had experienced together in Afghanistan, while they themselves were held prisoner and tortured. Hal's entire body was trembling with rage. Ranger knew Hal blamed himself for not stopping Stephanie when she left the building three days ago and had his own revenge to seek against her abductors.

As his eyes fell on Bobby, Ranger's heart dropped in his chest. Bobby looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain.

"Even if we got to her right now, I don't know how she can survive this, Ranger. The physical trauma is horrific in just the little I observed, but the emotional and psychological trauma is something she may never recover from. These torture techniques are the same they use in Afghanistan, Guantanamo Bay and Iraq."

Ranger's voice was tight in his throat when he spoke. "Stephanie and I have been working on controlling her emotions and reactions. I've given her a few tips which we all learned in our Special Forces training. When she's concentrating hard, she disassociates herself from what's happening to her by reciting the McDonald's menu. She wasn't telling us she's hungry, she was sending a message, telling me that she's practicing what she's learned and trying to survive. I'll never give up on her and I don't expect any of you to either."

Ranger passed each man a report detailing his search results on Norman Wolecky and Bernard Gross. "Last night after interviewing Rhonda Gross, the little girl in the hospital, we learned that Jackson Ambers real name is Norman Jackson Wolecky. I also found a link between Bernard Gross, Rhonda's biological father, Norman Wolecky and Stephanie. You'll find full details in the report."

Hal had always been good with puzzles and when Stephanie recited the menu, he scribbled on the tablet in front of him. 'Double Quarter Pounder, ice tea, Chicken Strips, ketchup, iced coffee, extra sugar.

Over the last few weeks, they had all taken their turn at making power runs to McDonald's for Steph. Hal cleared his throat. "Guys, Stephanie isn't telling us what she wants to eat. If she was, she would say Big Mac, Large Fries, and Chocolate Shake. She's sending us two messages. She's telling Ranger she's practicing what he taught her and she's also sending us a message."

He walked over to the white board which stood in the front and drew a line down the middle of the board. On the left side he wrote:

**D**ouble Quarter Pounder  
**I**ce Tea  
**C**hicken Strips  
**K**etchup  
**I**ced coffee  
**E**xtra Sugar

Vertically, the first letter of each menu item in Stephanie's message spelled out 'Dickie'.

"Isn't Dickie Stephanie's ex-husband's name?" Hal asked and then continued. "Dickie is a nickname for Richard."

On the right side of the board he wrote. Richard Orr R.O. Norman Wolecky N.W. and Bernard Gross B.G.

At the bottom he wrote; B.W.R.O.N.G. "Guys, their initials are an anagram which was used to sign the first letter we received."

Ranger didn't really want to look at the recording again, but ordered Ram to play it back anyway.

He watched closely as the shorter masked man pushed back Stephanie's hair and whispered in her ear. Once again, he watched her stiffen and turn her head towards the man in the mask. He wasn't sure, but he would lay odds that the shorter man was Dickie Orr.

Rangers face turned dark, his brows furrowed as he roared his orders. "Tank and Lester, locate Dickie Orr and bring him here. Ram and Junior, find Bernard Gross bring him in as well."

Joe Morelli sat with his elbows on his desk and his hands fisted in his hair. Only one thought kept running through his head. 'If only….if only had married me she'd be safe at home right now. If only she had quit her job, she'd be working at the button factory right now. If only….if….if…if.

Only then did he realize that none of it mattered. He didn't want to change her. He loved her just the way she was. He loved the way she looked at life. He loved her sense of humor and the way she could always make him smile, even on his worst days. He loved the way she looked at him when she didn't think he was watching. He even loved her wild crazy hair. He regretted all the times he had yelled at her about her job and her choice of wacky friends.

When Ranger had called him to tell him about Stephanie's kidnapping and the circumstances surrounding it, he left the stakeout he'd been working on for the past six months and flew back to Trenton. Even though he was personally involved, he pulled some strings and managed to get assigned with the FBI team working the case. Every lead had come to a dead end. The ball was in Ambers' court and there was nothing they could do until he made his next move.

There was only one thing he could do for her now. He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and headed to church.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he pulled into the parking lot at St. Mary's. It seemed the whole Burg had turned out and was holding a candlelight vigil praying for Stephanie's health and well being. There had to have been well over a hundred people singing hymns, holding their candles, and praying for her deliverance.

When he walked into the church, he was amazed at the amount of people that filled the pews, their heads bent in prayer.

Near the front, he found Stephanie's parents and family. He walked over to Ellen and placed his hand on her shoulder. When she turned and looked up at him, her eyes were filled with tears. He took her hand in his, and together they knelt and prayed for Stephanie's safe return.

Stephanie hung limply from the chains over her head. She tried to focus on the conversation going on three feet behind her but she was only able to make out a few words. She was able to understand enough though, and knew what they were planning.

They were going to use her in a trade for ransom with Ranger. Instead of trading her though, they were going to take Ranger hostage as well and then perform the ultimate form of torture on her by forcing her to watch as they slowly tortured and killed the man she loved.

She knew she could kill a man, she'd done it before. Would she die and trade her life for Ranger's? Yes, she thought, without hesitation.

She feigned delirium as they made their plans, and made a few plans of her own. She knew there was no hope for her but she would do anything she had to in order to protect Ranger.

It took Tank and Lester seven hours to locate Dickie Orr. He hadn't been to the office all week and he wasn't at home.

Lester charmed Dickie's secretary until she told them about the reservations she had made for Dickie that night. They finally found him at Rosinni's with Joyce Barnhardt. Dickie and Joyce made quite the pair as they laughed and enjoyed a fine Italian meal.

When Joyce excused herself to use the restroom, Tank walked over to the table and sat across from Dickie. "I need to ask you to come with me," he said.

Dickie tossed back his wine. "I know you. You're one of Manoso's goons. Why would I want to come with you?"

"Your ex-wife, Stephanie, is in trouble and we suspect you have something to do with it. Now, an innocent man would do anything he could to clear his good name, so I know you won't mind going to RangeMan with me and answering just a few questions."

"I'm a lawyer, I know my rights. I don't have to go anywhere with you," he spat.

Tank opened his jacket a little, revealing his gun. "It would be within your best interest if you came quietly."

Dickie shrugged his shoulders. "I'm here with a date. I can't just get up and leave."

Tank smiled, stood up and pulled him up by his arm. "Joyce is used to being dumped. She'll be fine."

With Tank on one side of him and Lester on the other, they escorted Dickie to their SUV and drove him to RangeMan.

They led him to a soundproof interrogation room on the third floor and told him to make himself comfortable. Tank stood by the door and stared at him, making the room seem smaller than what it was. The room had concrete walls and a metal door with a slot cut in the middle. It was bare, except for a wooden table in the middle of the room and two metal chairs.

Ranger quietly entered the room and one by one, he extracted knives, needles and razor blades from a black pouch with a red dragon blazoned across the top.

Dickie jumped when Tank grabbed his right hand, forced it open and secured it in two metal bands which were attached to the center of the table. One band was strapped tightly around his forearm. The other was snug around his wrist.

In a calm and quiet voice, Ranger said, "I'm not going to play any games and you're only going to get one chance at this." He leaned down close to his ear and continued. "I know that you're involved in Stephanie's kidnapping, Dickie. You were messy and we've got you on tape. I don't want details … yet. Just tell me where she's being held."

Dickie stared at the knives and needles Ranger had laid out. "What are those for?" he asked.

"First of all, that's not an answer. Secondly, they're for you if you don't answer my questions," Ranger replied.

He then picked up the knife and stabbed it down onto the table nicking the side of Dickie's hand. "Where is she?" Ranger asked.

Dickie yelped and his voice wavered as he stammered, "I - I - I don't know what you're talking about. You people are fucking insane! I have rights, let me go!"

"Wrong answer," Ranger whispered. He picked up the knife and stabbed it all the way through the middle of Dickie's hand and embedded it into the table. With a dark and dangerous smile he said, "Next time I'll cut it off. Where is she?"

Dickie screamed. "She's being held in a cargo container on the docks of New York Harbor, near pier 29. Container number 8723."

Ranger walked from the room, nodding at Hal and telling him to keep an eye on Dickie. He was to have no food or water and if he got out of line, Hal could do as he pleased as long as he was kept alive and coherent.

Hal cracked his knuckles and sneered. "No problem, Boss."

Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby pulled out of the garage and Ranger called the New York Police Department and reported the 'tip' he had received on Stephanie's whereabouts.

When Joyce Barnhardt returned to the table and didn't find Dickie waiting for her, she asked the waiter where he had gone. Upon hearing that he had been escorted from the premises by RangeMan employees, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. Speaking quietly into the phone she said, "It's only a matter of time. RangeMan's got Dickie."

Ambers unlocked the chains which held Stephanie to the ceiling. He popped the ammonia ampoule he held in his hand and waived it under her nose. When she was fully conscious he said, "We're leaving and you're driving. I'm taking you back to your little Army boyfriend."

Stephanie had heard their plans earlier. Was it yesterday? Two hours ago? She had no way of knowing. She had lost track of time. She only knew that Ambers was not taking her to Ranger in order to return her to him. He was going to make her watch as he slowly killed him.

She could barely talk, her throat was dry and she had nearly lost her voice from screaming. "I can't open my eyes to drive," she croaked.

The tall masked man stood in front of her and, using a razor blade, he made a couple very small cuts in her eyelids. The blood trickled down her face and soon she was able to see through the tiny slits of her eyes.

Ambers turned to the tall man. "The wireless camera for the video is working. Meet me at the new destination tomorrow morning."

He opened the passenger door and shoved Stephanie into the car, then slid into the passenger seat. After making sure the camera was mounted securely on the dashboard and was recording, he hit the send button, connecting the link.

He pulled the gun out of his pocket and held it to her head. "Fuck with me Bitch and you're dead, you'll never see Ranger again."

Stephanie looked around as best she could and realized they were on the docks of New York. How long ago was it that she was here for her surprise birthday party? Had it been a few days or a week? She didn't know but she did recognize some of her surroundings. She pulled out onto the blacktop and looked ahead. The end of the pier wasn't far away. She only had about a block and a half to go.

She floored the accelerator and Ambers yelled at her to slow down as he cocked the hammer of the gun. The edge of the pier was coming up fast. From somewhere she found her voice and although it was rough and ragged she said, "I know you plan to use me to kidnap Ranger so you can kill him and make me watch. I won't let that happen… regardless of the cost. What Ranger and I give each other has no price." Her rage gave her the strength to continue as she snarled, "Go ahead, pull the trigger, either way…we're both dead!"

Ambers' eyes grew wide as the car drove off the edge of the pier and dove into the Atlantic Ocean. Stephanie screamed "RANGER", just before Ambers pulled the trigger and the car splashed nose first into the icy cold waters.

Ranger had seen and heard everything on his iPhone. Stephanie's friends and family watched from their computers in horror as the video feed twirled and spun as the car floated to the ocean floor. The water bubbled and foamed as it filled the interior of the car and the waters turned crimson with blood. All they could see of Stephanie was her hair and one unmoving arm floating in the murky water before blackness filled the screen.

Stephanie was barely conscious as her whole life rushed by in a moment of time and she knew this was it, it was over. She regretted she had never told those she loved the most how deeply she felt for them. She recalled the faces of her family and friends and saw the look of disapproval and disappointment as they looked back at her. Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she blocked them out. Her last thought was of Ranger and how much she loved him. She prayed that if there was a God, she'd be allowed to watch over Ranger and protect him throughout the rest of his life as he had protected her all these years. With one last sob and a deep shudder she gasped for a breath of fresh air and found there was none to be had.

TBC

Author's note: Don't give up hope for Stephanie, Ranger hasn't.

Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what your thoughts are.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine.

Thank you so much Kashy for not only all your help, guidance, suggestions and expert editorship, but for also being such a wonderful friend. You are magnificent!

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, please keep your reviews coming, I really do appreciate each one!**

**Warnings:** Rated R for Adult language and situations, angst, violence, LMT spoilers, and character death.

**Hindsight **

Chapter Nine

"What Ranger and I give each other has no price."

He heard her speak the words with conviction. Then he heard the gunshot and watched as the car plummeted over the edge and into the Atlantic. Once again he saw the water turn red with blood, and then he watched as Stephanie ascended and floated towards the light.

He sat up in the middle of the bed with his elbows propped on his knees. His head was down; hands buried in his hair as he realized it was just another dream.

Ranger tossed the covers back and went into the bathroom to shower and clear his head. When he stepped out of the shower he put on his robe that Stephanie loved so much. It smelled like her and he felt as though she was there with him, enveloping him in her arms. 'No, there is no way she's dead,' he thought.

After shaving and dressing, he walked to the dining room and sat down to the breakfast Ella had prepared for him. Noting the absence of waffles, pancakes and donuts, he poured a cup of coffee and opened the morning paper.

**BOMBSHELL BOUNTY HUNTER DRIVES CAR INTO ATLANTIC  
**Memorial services will be held today for Trenton's own Bombshell Bounty Hunter, Stephanie Plum. Stephanie passed away on October 17, 2007 when the car she was driving plunged into the Atlantic Ocean. She was best known for her antics while working for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds Agency and the many cars and buildings she's blown up. She first became an overnight sensation when she blew up Stiva's Funeral Home…

The headline was splashed across the front page. Ranger refused to read the story. He knew it would be filled with lies and speculation. When reporters didn't have all the facts, they had a tendency to fill in the blanks themselves. He folded the paper and set it on the table.

He knew she wasn't dead. If she was really gone, he would _feel_ her absence. Any second now, she would come out of the bedroom, wrapped in his robe, her hair a tangled mass of curls framing her face, and sit down across from him teasing him about his choice of breakfast foods.

He stood up, broke off a piece of bagel, and dropped it into Rex's cage. He watched as the hamster backed out of his soup can, stuffed the morsel into his cheek and twitched his whiskers at him. "I know. I miss her too." He said to the little fur ball.

He wasn't acting like himself these days. The fact that he was talking to a rodent could attest to that. He felt separated, like he wasn't quite connected with the world.

His mind drifted and once again he replayed events of the past three days in his mind.

The drive from Trenton to New York City had taken over an hour even though they had traveled well above the speed limit. When Ranger and his team arrived at the pier where Stephanie had driven the car into the ocean, there wasn't anything they could have done. She was already gone. They stood and watched as the car Stephanie had been driving was hauled out of the ocean. Both doors were open and there were no bodies inside. One of the divers explained that with the doors open and with the strong ocean currents, the bodies had probably been carried out to sea.

Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby went to the cargo container where she had been held captive and saw the evidence and blood from where Stephanie had been tortured over the course of the past few days. CSI arrived and began dusting for prints and gathering evidence which would build the case for the prosecution and perhaps bring closure for her family.

For Ranger, there would never be closure. He refused to believe Stephanie was gone and nothing or nobody would convince him otherwise. The only way he'd believe it was if he saw her body with his own eyes.

Ranger knew Stephanie better than anyone else. She was strong and he knew she would try to find a way to survive. He remembered the gunshot he had heard. Maybe she was injured and someone had helped her. If they had called an ambulance or paramedic, he would have heard about it. But if they loaded her in their car and taken her to a hospital … He snatched his phone off his hip and called both the RangeMan Boston and Trenton offices. He gave them orders to search the city hospitals. They were to search for Stephanie Plum or a Jane Doe who had been brought into the ER.

He still felt numb and couldn't believe this was happening, but at the same time, he had a renewed sense of hope. He couldn't explain it, there was a connection between him and Stephanie and he _knew_ she was alive. He would never give up on her.

Ranger turned to Lester and Bobby and gave them instructions to head up the search for Stephanie. They were to work search every hospital, clinic and medical facility.

Ranger and Tank drove back to RangeMan Trenton in silence . They went straight to the third floor. Dickie was still being held in the interrogation room, and one way or another… he was going to talk.

Dickie hadn't been allowed to eat or drink, nor was he allowed to sleep or use the bathroom. The temperature of the room had been set to 100 degrees and the light bulb constantly flickered.

Ranger, Tank and Hal looked through the one way mirror and watched Dickie. He looked small and withered with his hand wrapped in a white bandage. He was sporting two black eyes and a split lip. Ranger cocked an eyebrow at Hal.

Hal shrugged his shoulders. "He fell off his chair and I helped him up. He may have bumped his head a couple times." Ranger nodded almost imperceptibly and walked into the room.

Dickie jumped when Ranger pulled up a chair across from him. Ranger just sat and stared at him, watching him pick at the bandage on his hand. After a couple minutes of intense scrutiny Ranger said, "Once again, you'll get only one chance. If you're not completely honest with me and tell me everything you know, I will do to you what you and your colleagues did to Stephanie. Do you understand?"

Dickie's lower lip quivered. "Yes."

"Start at the beginning with the 'why's' and tell me everything you know," Ranger said quietly.

Dickie lowered his eyes and sighed. "It's entirely your fault you know."

Ranger stood up, walked across the room to the wall and leaned up against it. He had to put as much distance between him and Dickie as possible, otherwise he would reach across the table and snap his neck with his bare hands. He folded his arms across his chest. "Explain."

Dickie began sweating profusely. He knew by Ranger's reputation that he didn't make idle threats. Before, when they had 'talked' he had been stupid to toy with him. This time, he would play it smart and tell him anything he wanted to know. "A few months ago," he began, "you sent Stephanie into my office to plant some listening devices. While she was there she stole a desk clock which had been a wedding gift to both of us from her Aunt Tootsie."

He stopped and looked up at Ranger. When he didn't see his facial expression change, he stared down at the table and continued.

"Inside that clock, I hid a key card to a bank in Holland which would give me access to an account where I had transferred forty million dollars from the law firm's accounts. Without the key card, the only way I could get to the money would be to travel to Holland and pass their security measures to access the account."

He stopped and glared at Ranger. "The case is still under investigation and my passport has been seized. I can't go to Holland until the case is closed."

"I know all about your embezzlement, move on," Ranger said.

Dickie took a deep breath and continued. "At the time all this was going down, I was representing Norman Wolecky on some assault charges. While planning his defense I learned that while he served in Iraq, he was trained in the art of interrogation and torture." He paused and asked, "Can I get a glass of water? It's hot in here and my throat is dry."

"Did you offer Stephanie water when she asked for it?" Ranger growled.

Dickie stared down at his hands, his shoulders sagged and his head hung in shame.

Ranger knew he was stalling and needed encouragement. He reached down, removed the knife from his boot and began examining the sharpness of the blade. "Get on with it."

Dickie watched him nervously and picked at his bandage again. "One night over dinner, I mentioned to Joyce that I should hire Wolecky to teach Stephanie a lesson." He looked at Ranger imploringly. "I swear to you, I was only kidding. I didn't think she'd take me seriously. The next thing I knew, Joyce took it upon herself to contact Wolecky. She told him about the money and she promised him a cut. When I learned about it, I tried to stop him. By then he was full of greed and there was no stopping him."

Dickie threw his hands into the air. "What could I do? My hands were tied. Between Wolecky threatening me and Joyce always nagging me I gave in."

Ranger stabbed the knife into the table and grasped the back of the empty chair sitting across from Dickie. His knuckles turned white but his voice remained controlled and calm. "Continue."

Dickie jumped in his chair. He had never before been so scared. He knew he had to choose his words carefully. His voice trembled and he stared at the knife and then cut his eyes to the left, trying to avoid Ranger's intense scrutiny as he continued.

"Wolecky and Joyce planned everything. Wolecky said I had to be a part of Stephanie's torture. He said that by participating, I was an active accomplice, making it impossible for me to go to the police." He hung his head "I was one of the men wearing a mask in the videos."

"Who was the other man in the video?" Ranger asked.

"His name is Bernard Gross. I once represented him on some assault charges as well. Holding Stephanie in the cargo container was his idea. He's a truck driver and hauls those containers all over the country," Dickie stammered.

"So what you're telling me is, you, Wolecky, Gross and Barnhardt did this out of revenge, greed and jealousy?" Ranger asked incredulously.

Tears swam in Dickie's eyes. "I swear to you, I thought we were going to knock her around a little and let her go. I never thought it would go this far. When I tried to tell Wolecky he had gone too far and tried to stop him, I learned what they had done to Wolecky's wife. I knew they were planning the same for Stephanie but I didn't know how to stop them."

A thought occurred to him then, he hoped that by sharing Wolecky's plan, Ranger would go easy on him and let him go.

Dickie stared into his eyes. "Be careful, they have a new plan to use Stephanie to kidnap you. They plan to slowly torture and kill you while they make Stephanie watch. I swear that's everything I know."

Ranger stared at him for a full minute. He wanted nothing more than to beat him to a bloody pulp and then leave him to rot in an unmarked grave. He needed to check out his story and decided he needed him alive…for now. He turned and without a word, left the room.

That had been three days ago and RangeMan had been searching for Joyce since then and hadn't turned up anything. This morning though, he knew exactly where he'd find her. Picking up the paper once again, he turned to the obituary section.

**Stephanie Plum 1976 – 2007 **

Stephanie Plum passed away October 17, 2007 after injuries sustained in an automobile accident.  
She was born in Trenton New Jersey October 12, 1976 to Frank and Ellen Plum, graduated from Trenton Central High School in 1994 and later graduated from Douglass University. Stephanie had an exuberant vitality for living and touched on the lives of all those who knew and loved her. She will be missed by many. She resided in Trenton her entire life. She is survived by her grandmother, Edna Mazur, parents, Frank and Ellen Plum, her sister Valerie, three nieces, and many dear friends. Memorial services will be held at Stiva's Funeral Parlor on Saturday, Oct. 20, 2007 at 10 a.m. In lieu of flowers, donations may be made to the New Jersey Coalition for Battered Women. 

Joyce wouldn't miss Stephanie's memorial service for anything. Ranger grabbed his black jacket from the back of the chair, slid his dark sunglasses over his eyes and headed for the elevators. He hadn't been planning on attending the memorial service. He refused to mourn Stephanie's death when he knew she was still alive. His only goal was to force those who were responsible to pay for what they had done to her, find her and bring her home.

He wasn't surprised by the flood of people attending Stephanie's memorial service. She was well loved in the Burg.

Sitting on a table at the front of the room was a large bouquet of wild flowers. Next to the flowers was a guestbook for those in attendance to sign their names, acknowledging their presence in support of Stephanie's family.

Several pictures of Stephanie, in various stages of her life, also sat on the table. There was a baby picture showing a chubby little infant with startling blue eyes and locks of dark brown, curly hair, wearing a lacey white christening gown. In another photograph she was sitting on a branch of a tree in her parents' back yard. She had a big smile on her face and one knee was ripped in the blue jeans she was wearing. His gaze fell on a photograph showing her wearing a uniform from her pep club in high school. Her arm was draped around Mary Lou's shoulder as they both smiled into the camera. There was a photograph of Stephanie, Joe Morelli and his dog Bob taken at what seemed to be a dog park.

His heart jumped in his chest when he saw the picture taken outside the RangeMan office building. Stephanie was standing next to him, and they were surrounded by all his men. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and she was smiling up into his face as he gazed into her eyes. They both looked completely relaxed and totally happy at that moment frozen in time. He would do anything, give up everything and promise the world, just to have her back, safe in his arms.

He had managed to stay towards the back of the room, leaning against a wall with his blank face firmly in place. From time to time he would nod towards a friend or acquaintance but his posture never left any doubt to anyone that he was not to be disturbed.

Father Carolli stood at the front of the room, cleared his throat and started the services by saying, "To quote Algernon Black, 'It was said long ago that if we can overcome the fear of death, we can overcome the fear of life. If we do this, we can move through the years trustingly, filling each day with work and love, sharing the burdens and the joys of life with others.'"

He looked around the room and into the faces of Stephanie's friends and family before he continued. "Stephanie didn't fear death and she certainly didn't fear life. She loved her life, her work, her friends and her family with a complete and full heart. At this time, I would like to invite anyone who wishes, to step forward and share your memories of Stephanie and help us celebrate her life."

Ranger had a vague recollection of people talking, sharing their memories of Stephanie. He refused to listen as people talked about her in the past tense.

He heard the music through the speakers as they went into the first few chords of a song. He didn't recognize the singer, he only listened to country music when there was no other choice but the words struck him and he knew he would never forget them.

I wouldn't know what to say  
I wouldn't know what to do  
If you came back from heaven  
And I could look at you  
Would I fumble for the words?  
Would I be a little shy?  
Would I bust right out with laughter?  
Or break right down and cry?

Oh, if you came back from heaven  
Would it be like it was then?  
Could we just pick up, where we left off  
And try it all again?  
Oh, if you came back from heaven  
It would freeze me in my tracks  
And I hope God knows, if he let you go  
I'd never send you back

Do your kisses feel the same?  
Do you still have the same touch?  
And will you whisper softly  
'Coz you've missed me so much?  
Have you heard all my prayers  
When I lay down at night?  
And did you feel my body  
When I held your pillow tight?

Oh, if you came back from heaven  
Would it be like it was then?  
Could we just pick up, where we left off  
And try it all again?  
Oh, if you came back from heaven  
It would freeze me in my tracks  
And I hope God knows, if he let you go  
I'd never send you back

And if, God forbid, you leave this earth again while I see  
I hope he knows, if you go, you'll be bringing me

Oh, if you came back from heaven  
Would it be like it was then?  
Could we just pick up, where we left off  
And try it all again?  
Oh, if you came back from heaven  
It would freeze me in my tracks  
And I hope God knows, if he let you go  
I'd never send you back

(Lorrie Morgan, If You Came Back From Heaven)

Ranger stood frozen for a moment and then quietly left the building. He was angry at everyone in that room for accepting Stephanie's death so easily. He hadn't prayed in years, and now he prayed only long enough to tell God how much he hated Him for putting Stephanie through this. Everyone else may have given up on her, but he never would. He would pull every resource available to him and he wouldn't stop searching until he found her and brought her home.

He slipped into the driver's seat of the Bronco and crouched low into the seat.

Ranger listened through his earpiece to his men who were still posted inside and within a few minutes, Lester spotted Joyce.

He calmly walked up to her. "Hey, Joyce Barnhardt right? I haven't seen you in a long time. I was about to step outside for some fresh air, would you care to join me?"

Joyce didn't recognize him as a RangeMan employee and immediately began flirting with him as they walked out of the building. Lester explained that he had left his cigarettes in his car and escorted her to the SUV sitting across the street. When he opened the back door for her, she sat down and Lester slid in after her, forcing her to scoot over in order to accommodate him. At the same time, Tank got in on the other side closing off any escape route she had. She then noticed Ranger as he sat up in his seat behind the steering wheel and started the engine.

"Who the fuck do you think you are and what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

Ranger locked eyes with Tank and did a little ESP. Tank reached into his pocket and withdrew his stun gun. "Just one more word bitch and I'll be happy to zap you right between the eyes."

Joyce shut her mouth with an audible snap.

Ranger drove back to RangeMan, took Joyce to the third floor and locked her in an interrogation room. After four hours of questioning and getting nowhere, Ranger threatened to start cutting off her fingers one by one.

For the first time, Joyce showed fear in her eyes. "You wouldn't do that. I'm pregnant, you know."

Ranger slammed his fist down on the table, causing her to jump in her seat. "Do you think I care about Dickie's and your unborn child more than I care about finding Stephanie? Make no mistake. I know where to hide the bodies. I'll give you one minute to start talking before I slice off your pinky finger and feed it to Dickhead."

Within a minute, Joyce was telling him basically the same story Dickie had told him, with the variation that it had been all his idea and although she knew about it and knew what they were doing, she had no part in it.

Rangers moral code floated somewhere in the gray areas of legally wrong and morally right. He struggled with his decision and finally decided that he couldn't harm an innocent child regardless of who its parents were. He picked up the phone and called Joe Morelli, telling him there had been a break in the case and asked him to come to RangeMan headquarters.

**T****hree days before…**

Jonathon Wescott admitted to himself that he was lost. He'd been driving around the docks for twenty minutes looking for pier 38. He couldn't believe the asking price for the yacht he'd seen for sale that morning in the paper and decided to drive by and have a look at it before heading home for the night.

He slammed on his brakes when a car sped through the intersection right in front of him and watched in total disbelief as it plummeted off the pier and into the ocean.

He threw open the door of his car and ran to the edge of the pier. He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the car sink into the cold Atlantic Ocean.

After stripping off his jacket and shoes, he took a deep breath and dove into the icy waters. He couldn't see anything in the murky waters except for the foam and bubbles as the car sank to the ground and followed them down. Finally, he reached the driver's door and somehow managed to get it open. A woman was slumped over the steering wheel and she wasn't moving.

He grabbed her under the arms and pulled her from the car, and up to the water's surface. Later, when he thought about it, he didn't know how he managed to drag her onto the pier by himself but somehow he did. Adrenaline will lend super human strength when needed, he figured.

He stroked the hair from her face and gasped in shock. This woman had been brutalized beyond recognition.

Jonathon felt for a pulse and finding none, he performed CPR for several minutes and had almost given up when the woman coughed and spewed water from her lungs. He turned her head to the side in order to help her avoid asphyxiation.

He pulled his jacket around her and carefully picked her up off the cold asphalt and gently laid her in the backseat of his car.

While he turned the car around, he hit speed dial on his phone and called the hospital where he worked. "This is Dr. Wescott. I'm bringing a drowning victim in, ETA ten minutes."

Upon arriving at the hospital, a gurney was waiting for them at the Emergency Room's entrance. He gently laid the young woman on the stretcher and stepped back, allowing the ER team to do their work.

There was something about this woman, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He was drawn to her for inexplicable reasons and felt an overpowering urge to protect her.

Soaking wet and shivering from the cold, he headed towards the doctors lounge for a long hot shower. When he felt the stinging sensations of needles in his fingertips he knew his circulation had returned to normal and stepped out of the shower. He vigorously toweled off and put on a clean pair of scrubs.

He sat on the bench in front of his locker and thought about everything that had happened.

When he saw the woman drive the car into the ocean, he first thought she was some kind of nutcase. Later, when he saw the extent of her injuries, he knew she was a victim. He had to find a way to protect her, at least until he learned what had happened to her.

He knew there were going to be some tough questions for him to answer so he went to see if Jaime Hopeside, the hospital's administrator might still be in.

He tapped on the door and poked his head in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?" she replied.

With her shoulder length, rich dark brown hair and bright hazel eyes Jaime Hopeside gave off the appearance of the sexy 'girl next door'. She was not a woman to be taken lightly though. She oozed power and was the backbone of the hospital's reputation for excellence.

Jonathon walked into the room and sat in the visitor's chair across from her desk. "You look beautiful as always."

"I hate it when you start off like that. It means one of two things. Either you want something, or you need something. Which is it?" she asked.

"Both, but this time it's something right up your alley and I know you're not going to be able to say no, regardless of hospital policy." He replied and went on to tell her about the evenings events.

"You should see her Jaime, she's a victim. She's been abused to such an extent that she thought the only way out would be to kill herself." He stood and gazed out the window. "If anyone does come looking for her and asking questions, I'd like to give this woman some true anonymity."

Jaime sat back in her chair and steepled her fingers under her chin. When she was younger, she had been the victim of domestic abuse herself. With the strong support of her family and friends, including Jonathon Westcott, she had found the courage and conviction to fight back and survive. Now she was on the board of members for the 'National Coalition Against Domestic Violence'. She knew before Jonathon had finished his spiel that she would do anything she could in order to help this young woman.

Holding her hand up in the universal 'stop gesture,' she said, "Enough, of course I'll help. What did you have in mind?"

The relief on his face was apparent. "First I don't want her listed as Jane Doe. Just in cast the person who did this to her comes looking for her. Secondly, if anyone asks, I didn't find her on the pier. I found her in Central Park in the lake."

She leaned forward in her chair and placed her elbows on the desk. "I have just one concern. This is a private hospital and we employ only the most brilliant minds in medicine. They're not cheap. By law, we have to treat her until her condition is stabilized but after that, with no guarantee of payment, we'll have to send her to Bellevue."

Jonathon turned from the window. "Money's not an issue. I'll cover her costs."

Jaime sat and studied him for a moment. "You realize it will probably run into tens of thousands of dollars."

"I've been down this route before, remember? I know what's involved, money is not an issue," he said with quiet finality.

"Alright, I'll handle everything," she sighed.

"Thank you, Jaime," he said with a tight smile. "I appreciate your help."

After leaving her office, Jonathon headed for the ER to check on the young woman. He learned that upon admittance to the hospital, she had been taken to the OR immediately to remove a ruptured spleen and repair other internal injuries.

Jonathon's OB/GYN practice was in an adjoining building to the hospital. He decided that while he waited for the woman to come out of surgery, he'd go to his office and catch up on some paper work he'd been avoiding.

Several hours later, he woke from the comforts of his old battered office chair and ran a hand through his hair. He picked up the phone and called the hospital for an update on the woman and learned that she had suffered from a ruptured spleen, a broken rib, a gunshot wound which grazed the back of her skull, multiple cuts and bruises including what appeared to be several lashes from a whip and to top it all off, she had swelling on her brain indicating a concussion.

She was still in recovery. The surgeons had listed her condition as critical because of the amount of blood she'd lost and the swelling on her brain. They didn't expect her to survive the night.

Jonathon left a message at the nurse's station informing them he was to be called immediately if there were any changes in her condition. He pulled the pillow and blanket out of the closet and made himself comfortable on the sofa which sat in his office.

After spending well over an hour tossing and turning, he finally gave up on any sleep for the night and returned to the hospital.

He pulled a chair up beside the woman's bed and carefully took her hand in his. Her face and much of her body was wrapped in white gauze bandages. Her own mother wouldn't have recognized her. It reminded him so much of the last time he sat at bedside holding a battered woman's hand.

His sister, Sandra, had only been twenty-four years old when she had married her husband, Marcus. A few months into her marriage, Jonathon had seen the bruises on her arms and noticed the obvious changes in her disposition. She had no longer made eye contact when she spoke with him and would gaze down at the floor when Marcus was in the room.

He had tried talking to her and asked her point blank if Marcus was hitting her, but Sandra was in full denial that anything was wrong and refused to admit to any abuse. Within the year, he was sitting beside her bed and holding her hand as he watched her die from the injuries she sustained when Marcus had attacked her in a drunken rage.

He listened to the sounds of the respirator and heart monitor. He prayed that this young woman would miraculously find the strength to survive.

Jonathon dozed off while sitting in the chair. He was awakened in the early morning hours when the woman started moaning in her sleep. He bent over her bed and comforted her as best he could, telling her where she was and that she was going to be okay.

The nurse came in and checked on her, adjusted her IV and scribbled some notes in her chart. She smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Later in the morning he was awakened again when Doctor Larkin, the neurologist, came into the room doing his morning rounds. After examining her and reading the nurses notes from the night before, he asked to speak with Jonathon out in the hall.

He glanced at the clipboard held in his hands and flipped the sheets. "Is this woman a friend of yours Doctor Wescott?"

Jonathon wasn't prepared for the question. He ran a hand through his hair and decided to evade the question. "I'm taking responsibility for her well being from here on out."

Dr. Larkin glanced at the clipboard again. "She has a great deal of swelling on her brain. As opposed to surgery, we're going to put her into a drug induced coma for a few weeks. The barbiturates will slow down her brain activity and give it a chance to heal."

He paused before continuing. "According to the nurse's notes, she had a rough night. She's using a lot of energy fighting nightmares which could be used to heal instead. This treatment will help the rest of her body heal at a quicker rate as well. It is controversial and there are risks but with the extent of her injuries, I believe this is her best hope for a full recovery."

Neurology was beyond Jonathon's field of expertise. Being a gynecologist, he wasn't up on the newest treatments in neurology. He trusted his colleagues though and Dr. Larkin was the best of the best in his field. He asked the question which had been nagging at him. "Will she suffer any long term brain damage?"

Dr. Larkin shook his head. "It's too early to tell just yet. The bullet barely scraped the back of her skull and that's where most of the swelling is. It didn't penetrate so I'm optimistic and you should be as well." He clasped Jonathon's shoulder and said, "Keep positive thoughts that she'll come out of this and we'll take the rest one day at a time. Call me if you have any questions or concerns."

Jonathon walked back into the room and stood looking at her. She was so small and frail. She needed a protector, someone who would stand up for her and help her fight to survive. He was being given a second chance to do for this woman what he couldn't do for his sister. He only hoped he wouldn't fail this time as he had with Sandra.

During her dreams, Stephanie could hear a man calling her. She turned towards his voice and could see his outline. He was encased in lights and shadows and she couldn't make out his face but she knew there was safety to be found in his arms. She tried desperately to answer and go to him but something was caught in her throat and her legs wouldn't move. She felt herself falling away into nothingness.

TBC

Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what your thoughts are.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine.

Thank you Kashy for your friendship and everything you do for me. You are a totally awesome Babe! Your editorship and suggestions are perfect as always and without you, Hindsight wouldn't be what it is.

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, please keep your reviews coming, I really do appreciate each one!**

**Warnings:** Rated R for Adult language and situations, angst, violence, LMT spoilers, and character death.

**Hindsight **

Chapter Ten

Jonathon sat in the chair beside the woman's bed, reading through her medical chart. He turned to the section marked Physician Notes and read what her numerous doctors had written about her progress.

It had been three weeks since Dr. Larkin had started administering the drugs which put the woman into a drug induced coma.

She had also been receiving physical therapy so her muscles wouldn't atrophy and because of the excellent medical care she'd received, it wouldn't take long for her to regain her strength and return to normal once she woke up.

Her regular physician, Dr. Perkins, reported that her body was healing remarkably well and her prognosis looked good. He wrote that she would eventually need some cosmetic surgery to remove the scars from her back, ankles and wrists but eventually, he expected her to make a full recovery.

A few days earlier when she had an MRI, the radiologist had discovered a blood clot pressing onto on her optic nerve. When it hadn't responded to medications to dissolve it, she had undergone minor surgery to remove it.

Dr. Larkin had begun weaning her off the barbiturates but it was taking awhile for her to wake up from the coma. Just that morning she had started to respond when spoken to.

Jonathon returned the file to its holder and used the remote attached to her pillow to raise her bed a little so her upper body was slightly elevated. He leaned over and spoke to her in a soft voice, encouraging her to wake up.

She struggled to open her eyes. They felt as if they each weighed five pounds. She put a hand up to her eyes and found her face wrapped in what felt like a gauze bandage and began to panic. Her voice was little more than a hoarse whisper. "What happened, where am I?"

Jonathon stood beside her and held a straw to her lips encouraging her to take a sip. "My name is Dr. Jonathon Westcott. You're at Waller Hospital in New York. You were brought here after you were involved in an automobile accident." He studied her face for a moment waiting for a reaction and when he didn't see one, he continued. "What can you tell me about it?"

She took a sip of the cool water and tried to remember. After a couple minutes she shook her head. "I don't remember anything."

Jonathon patted her hand reassuringly. "What's your name?"

After a long pause, she shook her head. "I can't remember."

Leaving out the part about her being the one to drive the car into the harbor, he told her how he had pulled her out of the ocean, performed CPR and brought her to the hospital where he worked. He reached over to the end of her bed and picked up her chart. Turning to the diagnosis section, he read off the long list of injuries she had sustained.

"We see these types of injuries in the ER all too frequently. Usually not to the extent as to what you had, yours were more in line to someone who has been tortured for days. We suspect you're a victim of domestic abuse."

"With everything you described, you would think I would remember something about what had happened to me but I don't." Her voice hitched a little but she continued. "I must be an awful person for someone to treat me so badly."

Jonathon picked up her hand and squeezed it. "Don't talk like that. I know it isn't true. There is nothing you could possibly have done to deserve what you have been through."

Dr. Larkin, her neurologist, walked into the room and introduced himself. "Well, good morning. It's good to see you awake. How do you feel today?"

"I don't know." She stammered. "Right now I'm scared to death. I can't remember anything."

"Don't worry," Dr. Larkin said as he began his examination. "Everything will be okay, it's normal to have a little forgetfulness from your types of injuries. It's just going to take some time."

He tested her reflexes and read the nurses' notes in her chart. "Everything is looking good. You're progressing as expected. You'll be as good as new in no time. For now, try to get as much rest as possible. You're going to need your strength in the days to come."

She had so many questions. What was her name? Why couldn't she remember anything? Even though she was frightened and she'd been asleep for the past 3 weeks, she was already exhausted and decided the questions would have to wait. Within moments she fell into a deep sleep.

Dr. Larkin and Jonathon walked to the corner of the room and talked quietly. "Amnesia is not uncommon under circumstances such as hers." He began.

"There could be several reasons but I suspect the amnesia is caused by the emotional trauma she must have suffered." He scribbled a few notes on her chart "I'd like to have Dr. Colbert take a look at her. She's one of the best psychiatrists we have on staff and she specializes in emotional trauma and domestic abuse."

Jonathon thanked him and followed him out the door. He would have liked nothing more that to stay with the woman. There was something about her that drew him to her, but he had a full schedule of patients to see that day so he returned to his office.

At lunch time he decided to drop in to see how she was doing. When he arrived at her door, she was awake and sitting up. He tapped on her door and stepped into the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed.

"Confused mostly," she replied.

"Have you been able to remember anything?" he asked.

"I've been sitting here trying to remember … something….anything, and I come up blank each time," she whispered. "Do you know anything about me?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know you or your history. I do know some things though. I can tell you that you weren't wearing a wedding or engagement ring when you were found and according to the findings in your physical examinations, you've never had a baby." He watched as her shoulders sagged and she sank further into the mattress.

She was quiet for a couple minutes and then he watched as she reached her hand up and touched the bandages on her face. "Why are my eyes bandaged?"

He put her chart down. "A blood clot formed on your optic nerve. The medications weren't working to dissolve it so you had a small procedure and it was surgically removed."

Jonathon reached over, picked up her water glass and held the straw to her lips, encouraging her to take a few sips. "The bandages are there so your eyes can rest and heal. You have an appointment this afternoon with Dr. Gelino, your Ophthalmologist for a check-up and to see about having them removed."

She blew out a shaky breath. "Will you be there?"

Jonathon patted her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be right by your side as long as you need me to be."

The nurse bustled into the room and set a lunch tray on the bedside table. Jonathon reached over and uncovered the dishes. "It's been awhile since your body has had real food and may rebel. We're starting you off slow with a liquid diet. If you're able to tolerate it well, we move you to soft foods and then a regular diet."

He picked up the beef broth, waved it under her nose and chuckled when she wrinkled her nose. He picked up the spoon and scooped up a small amount of the dark liquid. "Come on, it's good for you and tastes better than it smells. Trust me."

She took the small sip and agreed that it did taste better than it smelled, but not by much. She took a few sips of the beef broth, several swallows of the chicken broth and ate almost half of the cherry gelatin.

Jonathon laughed. "It would seem as though you have a bit of a sweet tooth."

She gave him the bare hint of a smile. "The Jell-O was better than that broth!"

Jonathon laughed. "I happen to agree, but try to eat as much of your meals as you can, and drink your fluids. It will help you regain your strength faster."

He gave her hand a squeeze and stood up. "I have to go to work now. I scheduled an appointment with Dr. Colbert for you tomorrow morning. She's a psychiatrist who will help you regain your memory. Get some rest now. I'll be back in time for Dr. Gelino's appointment this afternoon."

When the last patient for the afternoon had left, Jonathon logged off his system, said good night to his office staff and went back to the woman's room so he could be there in time for her appointment.

He barely made it on time when at 3:00, Dr. Gelino walked into the room and introduced himself. "How are you feeling today? Are you ready to lose these bandages?"

She reached up and fingered the bandages covering her eyes. "I can't wait. I hate being in the dark."

Dr. Gelino dimmed the lights in the room and removed a small pair of scissors from his pocket. He explained what he was going to do first, and then cut away the bandage which had been holding the gauze in place over her eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. It's been a long time since you've seen light and it will take a few minutes for your eyes become adjusted."

He gently pulled the gauze off of her eyes. The small cuts which had been in the folds of her eyelids when she had been admitted had healed nicely. He didn't think she'd have any scaring or ill effects.

"Ok, open your eyes," he said.

She slowly opened her eyes. She could see some contrasts and shadows but that was all. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I can't see anything."

Jonathon had been sitting next to her on the bed, holding her hand as Dr. Gelino had removed the bandages so he couldn't see her face. She turned her head towards him in an effort to see his face. She heard him gasp and dropped his hand. She tentatively felt her face. "Is it bad?"

Jonathon shook his head. "No, trust me, you're beautiful. It isn't what you think." He gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "I know you, that is … I've met you before, I mean, I know your name."

She pointed to her eyes. "Well, spill it, it's dark enough in here."

Jonathon smiled and ran his finger along her cheek. "You're name is Donna Di Meraviglia. You bewitched me when I met you in a club called The Hot Spot a little over two months ago. We danced together once and right after our dance, you disappeared before I could get your phone number."

"My name is Donna?" she whispered. "Donna Di Meraviglia?" The name rolled off her tongue and she knew she had said it before. "I wonder what it means."

Dr. Gelino cleared his throat. "It means Wonder Woman, it's Italian."

She closed her eyes and remembered standing on the top of a roof, a red pillowcase fastened around her neck. She never once looked down at the ground. She tilted her face up to the sun, smiled, bent her knees and jumped off. When she landed in the bushes below, a girl came running off the porch and asked if she was insane. She smiled at her and told her she had flown. She then remembered strong arms lifting her and taking her to the hospital and learning later that she had broken her arm.

She turned her face towards Jonathon, tears streaming down her face. "I just remembered something."

She told him about her memory and sniffled. "I am wonder woman."

Dr. Gelino stepped forward and patted her on her shoulder. "I'm happy for you dear, I'm sure you'll remember everything in time. For now, let's finish this examination."

He looked into her eyes and clicked off his pen light. He nodded towards Jonathon and asked him to turn on the lights.

When the lights came on, Donna raised her hand to her eyes. "I can see some light now."

Jonathon held his hand in front of her face. "Can you see my hand?"

She shook her head no. "I can tell something is there, but I can't tell that it's a hand. All I see are shadows and light and even those are very blurry."

"I can't find a medical reason that would explain your vision problems Donna," Dr. Gelino began. "I suspect you're suffering from what is called conversion disorder. It is a neurological disorder in which physical symptoms are unconsciously caused by a stressful or traumatic event. It will be necessary to run a few tests to rule out any other possible causes but I don't think we're going to find any."

He glanced over at Jonathon as he continued. "In essence, you're in full denial that something tragic happened to you. The good news is this condition is completely treatable with psychotherapy. Because of your amnesia, it may take a bit longer in your case, and you'll need to be patient."

After he left, Jonathon sat on the edge of her bed and told her about the night they met. "You're an incredible dancer. I wanted to get your phone number and ask you out for dinner and dancing but after you excused yourself to use the powder room, you never returned. I've been back to The Hot Spot several times, hoping I'd see you there and now you've practically fallen right into my lap."

She reached out and grasped his hand. "Perhaps someday we'll go out for dinner and dancing. Right now it's been an exhausting day. All I want to do is have a shower and take a nap. I hope you understand."

Jonathon gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Anything you want, Donna."

After he left her room, 'Donna' sat on the edge of her bed and thought about everything she had learned that day. She couldn't imagine the chain of events which would lead her to near drowning in the Atlantic Ocean. Was someone out there looking for her who loved and cared about her? Then she remembered that Jonathon had said they suspected her of being a victim of domestic abuse. More than likely, no one was looking for her. No one cared and now she was completely on her own without even her memories to lend her comfort. It was too much to comprehend and she laid her head back on the pillow and wept for all that was lost.

Later that evening, her nursing assistant helped her into the shower and took her for a short walk down the hall. With just that little exertion, she was worn out and when she climbed back into bed, she immediately fell asleep. She dreamt of a man dressed in black. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent and drawing strength from his comforting embrace. She felt him kiss the top of her head and heard him murmuring words into her ear which she didn't understand but knew they were words of love and encouragement.

The following morning was filled with activity. After enjoying a nice long soak in the whirlpool in rehab she went for a walk and then had her appointment with Dr. Colbert. She made it back to her room just before lunch and had just settled into her bed when Jonathon knocked at her door and walked into the room. "Hi there Gorgeous how was your day?"

"Busy, I thought a hospital is where you come to rest and relax. I've been on the go all morning and I'm exhausted!" She smiled. "Dr. Colbert came to see me."

Jonathon walked across the room, pulled up a chair and sat down beside her bed. "What did she have to say?"

"She said it's important I get lots of rest and TLC. In time I might need a little psychotherapy, and later, we might even try hypnosis to help me regain some lost memories." She reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear. "For now, we're just going to take things one day at a time and soon everything should return to normal."

"If TLC is your cure, then lot's of TLC is what you're going to get," Jonathon laughed.

The nurse's assistant came into the room and set her lunch tray on the bedside table. Jonathon reached over and uncovered one of the bowls.

"Well, let's see what delicacies we have here, shall we?" He placed the bowl under her nose and let her smell its contents.

"I know what that is." She laughed. "It's tomato soup!"

She remembered stomping into the house, covered in snow from making snow angels and having a snow ball fight with a dark haired boy. She stripped off her coat and hung it on a hook before sitting at the small Formica-topped table in the kitchen. A bowl of tomato soup and oyster crackers was set before her and…that was all she remembered.

"I just remembered something!" she exclaimed, and told Jonathon about her memory.

"That's wonderful!" Jonathon smiled. "Scents are powerful memory stirrers. We're going to have to expose you to as many as we can!"

"I want to smell everything," she sighed.

"I'm sure there are some scents you really don't want to smell," Jonathon laughed.

After she ate her lunch and they had visited for awhile, Jonathon put on his coat and was getting ready to leave. She reached for his hand and brought it to her face laying her cheek against it for a moment.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. You don't know me or what kind of a person I am, yet you're here for me. I can't find the right words to express my gratitude."

Jonathon stroked her cheek and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "It's been my pleasure."

She let go of his hand and rested her hands in her lap. "You'll be back tomorrow, right?"

He slipped his coat on and buttoned it. "I'll be here as long as you want me to be." His eyes took on a gentle look. "See you tomorrow, Donna."

She smiled and scooted down in the bed, yawning. "Good bye, Jonathon."

Before he could leave the room she was fast asleep. He picked up her chart and read about her progress. According to the nurses notes she had nightmares during the previous night and was given a sedative to help her sleep. He flipped to the Physician Notes and read Dr. Colbert's notes.

'_Until the exact cause of her amnesia is known, it will be difficult to treat this patient. Psychotherapy is helpful for some whose amnesia is caused by emotional trauma, which is what is suspect of what's happened in her case. Hypnosis is an option at a later time and may help her recall forgotten memories. A last resort would be to administer Amytal.'_

He put her chart back and left her room. As he was riding the elevator down to the lower parking level, he read the messages tacked to the back wall. One ad caught his attention. It was an advertisement for a private home nurse. He had planned that when Donna was discharged, he'd be taking her to his home until she was ready to be on her own. He hadn't considered the long hours he worked and how Donna would feel being left alone for such long periods of time. He scratched his chin and contemplated his options. She didn't need a private nurse, but a companion would be beneficial in a lot of different ways.

He beeped his car alarm and slid behind the wheel. On the drive home he weighed the pros and cons of hiring someone to help out a little. A companion would not only be there to help her with anything she needed, but hopefully would become a trusted friend to confide in and go for strolls in the park with as she regained her strength. Someone she could go shopping with.

On the way home, he stopped by the deli near his townhouse and got a cup of coffee and a sandwich to go. Not many people knew about the Ken's Sandwich Shop and he couldn't wait to bring Donna there. Ken's only served organic food and was _the_ place to go in the Village for all natural fast food.

Jonathon unlocked the door and stepped into his house.

He took his sandwich into the den, and called Jaime Hopeside. He explained that Donna was due to be discharged almost any day and he needed to hire a personal companion to be with her. "Do you have anyone you can recommend?"

"It's really very kind of you to go to such lengths Jonathon," she said. "I do have a young lady I can recommend. Her name is Anita Bryant, she's thirty-two years old, and is also a victim of domestic abuse. She's worked as a housekeeper in the past. Her husband was recently sentenced to two years in prison and she's looking for a fresh start."

"She sounds perfect," Jonathon exclaimed. "Thank you Jaime. Will you have her come to Donna's room tonight and meet with us?"

"Sure, I'll ask her to drop by at seven," Jaime replied and disconnected.

That evening he drove back to the hospital and went up to Donna's room. After tapping on the door he popped his head into the room. "Are you awake?"

She sat up in bed and adjusted her pillows. "Barely. Physical therapy wears me out, but it's working. I'm getting stronger every day."

He pulled the chair closer to her bed. "Donna there's something we need to talk about."

He saw a look of apprehension skitter across her face and took her hand in his. "Don't worry. It isn't anything bad. In fact it's good news!" He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Soon, you'll be discharged from the hospital. I realize you don't have anywhere to go once you leave. I'd like to invite you to stay with me for a while."

He gave her hand another squeeze as she started to protest. "I have a large home in Greenwich Village with plenty of extra rooms. I would be honored if you would be my house guest."

Tears shimmered in her eyes. "How could I refuse such a gracious offer?" She blinked back her tears and smiled. "Besides, I really have nowhere else to go."

Jonathon smiled and handed her some tissues. "It's settled then, I'm taking you home."

She laughed and wiped her eyes and nose.

He ran a hand through his hair. "There's one other thing. I work long hours here at the hospital. I can't be there for you as much as I'd like to be. I have a young woman coming to meet with us this evening who I hope to hire as your personal companion. When I can't be there for you, she will be. She'll accompany you anywhere you wish to go and be there to listen when you need someone to talk to."

When she started to protest he placed a finger to her lips. "Hear me out, please. The woman I have in mind has also been a victim of domestic abuse. I thought as the two of you get to know one another, you might become friends and could help each other."

"Since you put it like that, of course I'll accept your generous offer, Jonathon. But I have every intention of repaying you one day."

At precisely 7:00, Anita showed up for her appointment. She was a pretty woman with honey colored blond hair and brown eyes. She seemed a little shy and timid at first but soon warmed up. The evening progressed better than Jonathon had hoped. The two ladies got along as if they had known each other for years and he had no doubt that soon, they would become the best of friends.

When Anita stood to leave, Jonathon gave her his address and they made arrangements for her to move in that weekend.

After she left, they sat and visited for awhile discussing plans for the future. When she began yawning, Jonathon leaned across the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead and told her goodnight.

Long after Jonathon had left, Donna laid curled up in her bed. She was scared. She was afraid to leave the safety of the hospital, afraid she'd be blind for the rest of her life, afraid she'd never remember her past but even more scared she'd remember every horrifying detail. Dr. Colbert had said there was a reason why she blocked it all from her mind. Donna knew she was talking about the abuse she had suffered but what if she had forgotten everything for a whole other reason? Maybe she had done something terribly wrong and she was getting what she deserved? She cried for a couple hours and finally drifted off to sleep after the nurse had given her a sedative.

The following Monday morning, she was sitting up in her bed and had just finished eating her breakfast when she heard the knock on the door. "Come in Jonathon."

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

She smiled smugly. "It would seem that my other senses are compensating for my lack of sight. I recognized the scent of your cologne and recognized your knock."

He walked into the room and stood next to her bed studying her face. He saw her swollen red rimmed eyes. "Rough night?"

"Yeah, some nights are better than others," she replied.

He was about to ask if she wanted to talk about it when Dr. Perkins, her primary care physician, knocked on the door and came into the room. "Good morning Donna, how are you feeling this morning?"

She fidgeted with the edge of her sheet. "I'm still a little weak, but getting stronger every day."

He read over her chart and examined her. "Well, I have good news. I don't see any reason to keep you any longer. According to these notes, all your other doctors concur. How would you like to get out of here?"

When she hesitated, Jonathon smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Think of it as a whole new adventure."

She tilted her face towards his voice and forced a smile. "You're right, get me out of here."

That weekend, Jonathon had given Anita his credit card and had sent her to buy some clothing for Donna. He had brought her a comfortable pair of slacks and sweater to change into for the drive home. After taking a quick shower, her nurse braided her hair for her. She slipped into the new clothes and was ready to leave.

Once she was outside of the hospital, she realized her fears were unfounded. The day was cool but not cold and she relished the feel of the sun on her face. It was at that moment that she decided she was going to do everything she had to in order to build a new life for herself. She would take positive steps forward and see what the fates had to offer. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she would accept any and all challenges thrown in her path and conquer them.

Over the next few weeks, she settled into a routine of exercising to rebuild her strength. She started with walking and then running on the treadmill, working out on the various exercise machines Jonathon had in his home gym, taking long walks with Anita, napping in the afternoons and meeting with Dr. Colbert once a week.

One of the best memory inducers for her was scents. When she smelled spaghetti sauce, she had memories of slipping meatballs under the table to her kitten. Whenever she and Anita went shopping, they stopped at the fragrance aisle. When she smelled Old Spice Aftershave, she remembered her father's face.

She had remembered a few other things from her childhood which Dr. Colbert said were 'safe memories'. They gave her glimpses into her past but didn't reveal enough information to be a turning point which would lead her to regain all of her memories. They were a good start though and held a promise that soon, she'd remember everything.

Three weeks later, she was Christmas shopping with Anita when it began to snow. The winds kicked up and blew in their faces, stealing their breath. The car was parked several blocks away and Anita decided it would be easier to have Donna wait in the coffee shop for her while she went to get the car.

After she settled her in at a table and set her a cup of hot chocolate in front of her, Donna laughed. "Now if I had a donut, I'd be in heaven." Anita laughed and told her to stay put, she'd be right back with the car.

Ranger and his men had searched every hospital, clinic and medical facility in New York City and its surrounding areas. There had been no reports of Stephanie Plum or a Jane Doe being admitted.

At night when he closed his eyes to sleep, her face floated before his eyes. He could feel her fingers as she touched his hand. He could smell her own unique scent as she leaned forward to press her lips against his. There were some who would say she haunted his dreams, but for Ranger, he found only comfort and the promise that she was alive and was trying to find her way back into his arms.

The two hours spent commuting to and from Trenton and New York each day were two hours they could spend looking for Stephanie. Ranger rented a loft near Central Park and assigned Bobby and Lester to stay with him and continue the search for Stephanie.

Almost two months later, New York was hit with its first big snow storm of the year. Bobby ducked his head in the Starbucks located on Broadway and Chambers. The restaurant was crowded and while he was waiting for his order he overheard the woman sitting at a small table behind him exclaim, "Now if I had a donut, I'd be in heaven."

He felt chills spread throughout his entire body. How many times had he heard that same statement? He slowly turned around and looked straight into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. They were the eyes of Stephanie Plum.

TBC

Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what your thoughts are.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine.

**Thank you Kashy for your expert advice, suggestions and editorship, most of all though, thank you for being such a wonderful friend! There is no way Hindsight would be what it is without you.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, please keep your reviews coming, I really do appreciate each one!**

**Warnings:** Rated R for Adult language and situations, angst, violence, LMT spoilers, and character death.

**Hindsight **

Chapter Eleven

Bobby stood riveted in place for a moment and then walked up to the woman. "Stephanie?"

The woman glanced in his direction, "Excuse me?"

Bobby knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Stephanie Plum?"

She smiled the same tentative smile he'd known for years and looked towards his face but didn't meet his gaze. "I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Donna."

He recognized the name as the one Stephanie used when she worked distraction jobs for RangeMan. He studied her closely and moved a little to the left. Her gaze didn't shift until he spoke again. "You look like someone I know. She also has curly brown hair and blue eyes. Mind if I join you?"

Her face took on a serious look. "Actually, I just came in to get out of the cold and was waiting for a friend. She should be back any moment."

Bobby knew she was Stephanie, and his heart sank in his chest when it became obvious to him that she couldn't see him. He needed to call Ranger. "It was nice meeting you Donna. I hope to see you again sometime."

He picked up his order and went back outside, not noticing the bitter cold winds as he settled into the passengers seat. He handed the coffee to Lester, snatched the phone off his belt and hit one on his speed dial.

He heard Ranger's voice come over the receiver, "Talk"

"Boss….um, Ranger….I mean, Carlos…" Bobby stammered. "I found her. I found Stephanie. She's alive."

Bobby could hear the undeniable relief in Ranger's one worded reply. "Location?"

"We're parked outside Starbucks on Broadway and West 57th Street. Stephanie is sitting at a table near the door," Bobby replied.

Ranger wasn't far away but with New York traffic being what it was it would take a while for him to get to her. "Stay with her, ETA forty-five minutes."

Lester stared at Bobby, open mouthed, and listened as he reported Stephanie's location to Ranger.

After he disconnected, Lester slammed him with questions, trying to look past Bobby into the coffee shop. "Are you sure? Are you really sure it's Stephanie? If you're mistaken, Ranger will kill you for leading him on."

Bobby turned towards Lester and laughed. "Yes, I'm certain it's Stephanie, Les. Man, I can't believe it. Here we've been searching hospitals, clinics and even morgues and we find her at Starbucks of all places." He shook his head. "Of course, we _are_ talking about the Bombshell. We should have been thinking outside the box, but then again, New York is a pretty big box."

Lester laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "It doesn't matter man, the fact is we found her, and she's alive and well."

Bobby's face fell as he watched Stephanie through the store window. "She's alive but she's not well."

"What are you not telling me?" Lester asked.

"She doesn't know her name. She told me her name was Donna, the name Hector gave her when he made her fake ID." He sighed and ran a hand over his short cropped hair. "I suspect that she has amnesia. It's the only logical explanation I can think of. She's also blind."

Bobby and Lester sat in the SUV outside Starbucks coffee shop and watched as a woman with blonde hair, driving a black Lexus LS, pulled into a handicapped parking place and went inside the store. She walked over to Stephanie's table, said something to her and then offered her arm for Stephanie to hold on to as they navigated their way out of the crowded store and into the car.

Lester flipped his phone open, called the control room and had Hal run the plates on the car.

As they followed behind Stephanie and the woman at a safe distance, Hal came back on the line with the name and address of the person the car was registered to, Doctor Jonathon Westcott. Lester called Silvio in the Miami office and told him to do whatever it takes, pull strings and call in favors if he had to, but to put a rush on a background search on Westcott.

After he hung up, he called Ranger and gave him an update. "Stephanie's on the move."

They followed Stephanie and the woman as they weaved through the afternoon traffic until they came to a townhouse located in Greenwich Village and parked. Bobby pulled the SUV alongside the curb across the street and turned off the motor. They watched as the blonde woman helped Stephanie out of the car and they disappeared into the house. After fifteen minutes, Ranger and Tank pulled up behind them, and they got out of the car and joined Ranger and Tank.

Neither Bobby nor Lester knew how to tell Ranger about her condition. Lester opened his mouth several times and began. "She doesn't seem to be under any kind of duress but she isn't herself," he cut his eyes to Bobby, "tell him Bobby."

Ranger's eyes met Bobby's through the rearview mirror. Bobby could easily see that it wouldn't take much for him to snap. He told him about his meeting with Stephanie at Starbucks, and his suspicion about her having amnesia. "I think she's blind, too."

Ranger closed his eyes and laid his head back on his headrest. He contemplated everything that had happened in the last hour. Only one thought kept going through his mind. Stephanie's alive. He hadn't given up on her all these months and he wasn't going to give up on her now. "Get Westcott on the phone and arrange a meeting. I want to know what's going on and why Stephanie is with him."

Bobby flipped open his phone and dialed the number Lester gave him. The phone rang three times before Westcott answered.

"Doctor Westcott, my name is Bobby Brown. I work for RangeMan, LLC," He paused, listened for a moment and then continued. "For the past few weeks, we've been conducting a missing person's investigation which involves the woman living in a home owned by you. For safety reasons, I hesitate to divulge too much information over the phone, is there a place nearby where we can meet?"

He listened for a few minutes and hung up. "We're meeting him at Ken's Sandwich Shop in thirty. Get this; he wants to check out _our_ credentials before he'll _allow_ us to meet Stephanie."

Lester's cell phone rang. He glanced at the display and put it on speaker. "Everyone's here Silvio, go ahead."

"Preliminary reports came back on Westcott," Silvio began, "other than being busted for assault and battery when he attacked his sister's abusive husband, and a few moving violations, he's clean."

Ranger had waited so long to find Stephanie. His days were consumed in the search for her and the few hours he did sleep were spent dreaming of her. The last thing he wanted to do now, when he was so close, was to leave her. He trusted his men with his life, and he trusted them with Stephanie's. "Brown, you're with me. Tank and Santos, stay with Stephanie."

They drove to Ken's Sandwich Shop in silence. When they arrived, they parked across the street and watched the front door. Ranger recognized Westcott immediately and remembered the time he watched him and Stephanie dance together at 'The Hot Spot'.

Ranger tucked his laptop under his arm, exited the car and walked inside. He shook Westcott's hand and introduced himself and Bobby before they took their seats at a small table.

Ranger started the meeting by opening his laptop and showing Westcott several pictures of Stephanie. He told him that she worked for him at RangeMan.

He explained that among her other duties, she also worked undercover for him and that was the reason why she introduced herself to him that night at The Hot Spot as Donna Di Meraviglia instead of Stephanie Plum.

He showed him a few more pictures of her taken at different angles while working at RangeMan. There was no denying that Donna and Stephanie were the same woman.

Jonathon ran a hand through his hair. "Everything you're telling me makes complete sense and I believe you, but before we can go any further, I need to know how she sustained her injuries and why she drove her car into the ocean?"

"Stephanie also works for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds in Trenton New Jersey," Ranger explained. "She's a Bond Enforcement Agent and more often than we'd like, she attracts stalkers." Ranger opened another file on his computer. "Last October, a man by the name of Norman Jackson Ambers kidnapped Stephanie and tortured her for days. She found a way to escape him by driving the car into the harbor." He pulled up the videos of Ambers torturing her.

Jonathon tore his eyes from the screen. "There's no way you could have known she was alive." He then told them how he came to be at the pier that evening and that he watched as Stephanie drove the car over the edge and into the harbor.

He then explained that he dove in and saved her. "She wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped. I performed CPR and took her to the hospital where I work. I didn't know if the person who inflicted her injuries would come looking for her, so she wasn't listed on the patient roster. If anyone came looking for her, they were simply told that we didn't have any Jane Doe's."

He looked into their faces and was met with silence. "I have good reason for my actions." He then told them about his sister and how she had died in his arms from injuries sustained from domestic abuse. "My heart went out to Stephanie. It was as if I was being given a second chance. I was compelled to do my best to protect her."

Ranger leaned forward in his chair. "This is very important. Was there anyone else in the car?"

Jonathon shook his head. "I don't know. The water was murky and I could barely see my hand in front of my eyes. After I pulled Stephanie from the water, my focus was on her. I didn't dive back in to look for other survivors."

Ranger and Bobby exchanged a glance. They both thought the same thing. Ambers could still be alive.

"When I saw her, covered in bruises and bleeding, it was as if I was seeing Sandra all over again," Jonathon continued. "Later, when the bandages came off Stephanie's eyes, I recognized her as the woman I had danced with at The Hot Spot, Donna Di Meraviglia. That's why she thinks her name is Donna."

Jonathon cleared his throat and looked at Ranger. "There are a couple things you need to know. Stephanie has amnesia. She remembers a few things from her childhood but nothing more. She's being seen by one of the best psychotherapists available, and right now she's progressing well, considering the circumstances."

"What circumstances are those?" Ranger asked.

"Amnesiacs will often respond with stimuli. Pictures, places, and surroundings they're familiar with. But Stephanie is also legally blind. She can see shadows and some light but not enough to determine her surroundings. She's paced off my home and can get around couches and tables, but when she leaves the house, she needs someone with her to guide her. Because she can't see, the only stimuli that help trigger her memories, so far, are scents."

Ranger looked him in the eye. "I'd like to take Stephanie back to Trenton where she'll be surrounded by friends, family and things which are familiar to her. She can continue her sessions with Dr. Colbert and of course, I'd like to reimburse you for your personal expenses."

Jonathon smiled a sad smile. "Money is no object. I've never given it a second thought. I just don't know if I can let her go from my life so easily. I've come to care about her a great deal."

Ranger felt a momentary pang of jealousy. "Have you and Stephanie become intimate over the past few weeks?"

Jonathon looked at him incredulously. "No, it's nothing like that! Stephanie was my second chance to do for her what I couldn't do for my sister. I feel more of a brotherly affection towards her, and she feels the same towards me."

Ranger studied the man for a few moments. He seemed to be completely honest and trustworthy and he knew Westcott only had Stephanie's best interest at heart. "How do you suggest we explain all this to Stephanie?"

"I'd like to call Dr. Colbert and see what she recommends and then take it from there," Jonathon replied.

Ranger agreed and Jonathon placed the call. After a long detailed explanation, it was agreed that Dr. Colbert would meet with them at Jonathon's home and help explain everything to Stephanie and then let Steph decide if she wanted to go home to Trenton, or stay in New York.

The three men stood and shook hands. "Thank you for everything Dr. Westcott," Ranger said, "I know none of this can be easy for you."

"No, it isn't easy," Jonathon said as he ran a hand through his hair, "but it is the right thing for Stephanie and everyone who loves and cares about her. Am I right, Mr. Manoso?"

Ranger looked him in the eye and nodded his head.

An hour later, after Dr. Colbert arrived at Jonathon's home and he had explained the circumstances to her, Ranger and Bobby knocked on the door. Jonathon made the round of introductions and offered everyone refreshments.

Ranger's breath caught in his throat when he saw Stephanie for the first time after so many weeks. She looked beautiful. She wore cream colored slacks and a long sleeved blue v-neck sweater which accented the deep blue color of her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail of wild curls and she wore just a little makeup to accent her eyes and tinted lip gloss on her lips. Other than some significant weight loss, she looked like her old self. When she stretched out her hand to shake his, he noticed the scar on her wrist and he wondered how many other scars, physically, mentally and emotionally she bore because of Dickie Orr.

Stephanie turned her face towards Ranger and focused on him, he had a unique scent which was hauntingly familiar to her. "I feel as if I know you. Have we met before?"

Dr. Colbert turned to Stephanie and interrupted, "I have some things I need to speak with you about. Let's go into the den and talk, shall we?"

When they were seated in Jonathon's den, Dr. Colbert began. "There's been a development in your case."

She watched as the young woman's back stiffened and continued. "It's good news actually, and I think you're going to be very happy. Learning the truth will place you on the path of recovery from everything you have suffered from. You need to be brave and face your future head on."

Stephanie nodded her head and picked at her fingernails.

"The men you just met are from RangeMan Security. Does the name mean anything to you?" Dr. Colbert asked.

Stephanie shook her head, "No, it doesn't ring a bell."

Dr. Colbert leaned forward and took Stephanie's hand in hers. "One of the men you just met, Ranger, is your employer. You work for him at RangeMan doing a variety of tasks including background searches."

"I don't remember that at all," Stephanie said.

Dr. Colbert patted her hand. "I know you don't dear, but in time, you will."

She looked over her notes and continued. "You also performed a few other tasks while working for RangeMan. You worked what they call, distraction jobs. The name you used for these jobs is Donna Di Meraviglia. For your own safety, a fake identification was created to protect you."

She studied her face carefully before she continued. "Your real name is Stephanie Plum." She saw the look of disbelief and panic in Stephanie's eyes and gave her hand a gentle, yet firm squeeze. "Let me explain."

For the next ninety minutes, Dr. Colbert explained everything she could to her. There were some aspects of her previous life she didn't elaborate on. It was best that she remember some things, such as her personal relationships, on her own. "No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to Stephanie, you can stay here in New York with Jonathon and Anita, or you can return home to Trenton."

Stephanie sat and weighed her options. "If I go back home to Trenton, I stand a better chance at a full recovery, right?"

"The more you're in familiar environments, the better your chances of recovering," Dr. Colbert replied.

"I'm scared, I don't want to be alone but I can't ask Anita to make the sacrifice of leaving New York and her family to come with me," Stephanie explained.

Dr. Colbert took her hand in hers and patted it. "You don't have to be alone. It's my understanding that before all this happened, Mr. Manoso, Ranger, was helping you and you were staying with him in his apartment." She could see the doubt and worry in her eyes. "I suggest you take things one step at a time. You have remarkable instincts. Follow them, they've brought you this far and should be relied upon. I'm impressed with Ranger. He strikes me as an honorable man."

When Dr. Colbert and Stephanie emerged from the den, all three men stood as they walked into the room.

Stephanie stood in the middle of the room. "Everybody, this is a little hard to take in. Dr. Colbert explained to me who you are, who I am, and who Donna Di Meraviglia is." She put a shaky hand to her brow and continued. "One day, when I'm fully recovered I hope to be able to return to my job and be Donna again, it sounds like working distractions was exciting and a lot of fun."

Ranger smiled his barely there smile.

Stephanie clasped her hands together in front of her to keep from fidgeting. "I'd like to go home to Trenton, and until I get settled, I would like to accept Ranger's generous offer and stay with him." She turned towards Jonathon and continued. "If it's not inconvenient, I'd like to spend my last night in New York alone with Jonathon and Anita. They're a large part of my life and if it wasn't for Jonathon, I wouldn't even be here."

Ranger stepped forward. "Take all the time you need Steph, there's no hurry. We're not going anywhere."

After Ranger, Bobby and Dr. Colbert left, Stephanie, Jonathon and Anita sat in the front room and talked. Stephanie told them how much she was going to miss them. "You two are my family. How can I just walk out on you?"

Jonathon moved from the chair he was sitting in and sat next to her on the couch. He took her hand in his and told her that he would always be there for her, no matter what. "I love you."

She smiled a tentative smile. "You love me?"

Jonathon kissed her knuckles. "Yes, in my own way. You're so much like a sister to me. It's hard not to love you."

Stephanie froze at his words. She felt like she was experiencing some sort of Déjà vu. She knew she'd heard these words before but it was as if she was hearing them through a tunnel. She shook the feeling off and forced a smile. "I want you both to know that I love you, I promise to stay in touch and we'll get together often."

They spent the evening making plans to meet again soon and then Stephanie excused herself and went to bed.

That night, when she dreamt, she saw the man dressed in black again. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he held her close to his heart. Although she couldn't see his face, she recognized him as Ranger.

Ever since she came home from the hospital, she'd been waking early in the morning and she and Jonathon would work out together. Her last morning in New York, she woke at five and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She made her way to the small home gym and started with a few warm up stretches before stepping onto the treadmill.

Jonathon joined her a few minutes later. "Who am I going to find to exercise with in the mornings now that you're leaving?"

Stephanie shot him a smile. "I'm sure Anita would love to join you if you invited her."

After doing his warm up stretches, Jonathon adjusted the weights and sat down at the rowing machine. "I'm sure now that you're leaving she'll want to move on herself."

Stephanie turned up the pace on the treadmill. "Why don't you ask her to stay on as your housekeeper?"

Jonathon looked up and saw the smile playing at Stephanie's lips. He wondered if she somehow suspected the attraction he felt for Anita.

After they finished their workout, Stephanie went back to her room to shower and pack what few personal belongings she had. She owed so much to Jonathon and she knew her debt wasn't just a monetary one. She knew that anytime he needed her, she would be there for him.

She hoped he got his head out of his ass soon and realized what a treasure he had in Anita. The two of them were a match made in heaven. She found it ironic that only a blind woman could see it.

At precisely 9:00, Ranger rang the bell. Stephanie invited him in for coffee but he declined. He carried her bags out to the SUV, and after a tearful goodbye to Jonathon and Anita, Stephanie was ready to leave.

Ranger shook Jonathon's hand and thanked him for everything he had done for Stephanie. "You're always welcome to visit anytime you wish. The bond the two of you have formed is one that should be nurtured, not severed."

Tank, Bobby and Lester were in one SUV, leaving Ranger and Stephanie alone in the other for the trip back to Trenton.

Ranger had spent over an hour the night before speaking with Dr. Colbert on the phone. She gave him some tips and suggestions on how to help Stephanie regain her memories. He reached over and put one of Stephanie's favorite CD into the stereo and turned the volume down low so they could hear the music and talk at the same time.

After they were on the highway, Stephanie turned towards him and smiled. "Tell me about Trenton and what I should expect when we arrive."

Ranger smiled. It was hard, even for him, to believe she was sitting next to him discussing of all things, Trenton, New Jersey. "There's not a lot to be said about Trenton. It's another smog filled city, full of crime and lunatics."

He turned on his turn signal and merged into the fast lane of traffic. "Before you disappeared, you've been staying with me in my apartment. You have an apartment on Hamilton Avenue which you share with your pet hamster, Rex."

"I have no recollection of my apartment or Rex," she sighed.

"It will all come back to you in time, Babe. You have to be patient."

"You called me Babe. Do you call all the women in your life Babe?" she asked with a smile.

"No only you," Ranger replied.

Stephanie tilted her face towards the window. "You're more than just my boss, aren't you?"

Ranger studied her for a moment. Dr. Colbert had explained to him that it was important he was honest with her but not to give her any details. She needed to remember certain things on her own. "Yes, we have a history," he finally said.

"A history, what does that mean?" Stephanie asked. "Am I like a sister to you?"

Ranger laughed out loud. "No, Babe. You're definitely not like a sister." He picked up her hand and held it on his lap. "We'll discuss it later, after you're settled."

Stephanie wasn't ready to let the subject go. She felt as if she was on the verge of remembering something significant. "We're intimate aren't we?" She said quietly. "I remember you. I mean, I don't remember _you_…but I remember you from my dreams. Even while I was in the hospital and in a coma, you were in my dreams. You were always there for me. You held me in your arms when I was afraid and whispered in my ear."

Ranger lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. "Yes, Babe, we're intimate."

For the rest of the drive, Ranger told her about RangeMan and explained that for the time being, she'd be staying there, with him, on the seventh floor. He described the layout of the building and what it contained. She was happy to hear about the gym on the fifth floor and told him that she loved to run and exercise in the mornings. "Will I be disturbing anyone if I get up early to work out?"

Ranger laughed and smiled his full on smile. "I've been trying to get you to work out with me early in the mornings for years."

Soon, they were pulling into the underground garage. Ranger helped Stephanie from the car and offered her his arm. He knew that every one of his men wanted to be in the parking garage to welcome Stephanie home but didn't want to overwhelm her on her first day home.

They rode the elevator up to the seventh floor and Ranger opened the door of the apartment for her.

Ella had outdone herself. There were newly cut flowers everywhere and a double layer chocolate cake on the kitchen counter.

Ranger walked around the apartment with her so she could get her bearings and count off her steps. When they came to the bathroom, Stephanie stepped inside and inhaled. "I remember this bathroom." She walked towards the shower with her arm outstretched. "There's something different about it, I can't place my finger on it."

Ranger remembered what Jonathon had told him about scents being memory triggers for her. "Usually it smells different," he explained, "I haven't been here in months and the shower hasn't been used."

He was reaching for his Bulgari shower gel so she could smell it when there was a knock on the front door.

He took Stephanie by the arm and guided her back into the living room, showing her to her favorite perch on the couch. "The men are anxious to see you again. Do you mind having a few visitors?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Of course not, invite them in!"

Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hal and Junior all filed into the room and gathered around her encircling her in a big enclosure of black mass.

Stephanie brought her hands up and covered her head as she sank further into the couch. Ranger pushed the men aside and ordered them out of the apartment.

Stephanie quickly recovered and stood up, "No, please let them stay. Everyone came at me so fast I was a little frightened." She brought a hand up and pushed back a curl which had worked its way loose from her pony tail.

"I'm okay if things are taken slow. Fast movements and being enclosed in darkness frighten me. Perhaps if you introduce yourself to me first, that might help."

Ranger looked on at his men as they acted like a bunch of school boys at their first dance. Lester was the first one to break the silence. "My name is Lester, I'm your favorite Merry Man." Bending down, he kissed her cheek. "Welcome home Beautiful, I missed you."

Bobby, Tank, and Junior followed suit, each one kissing her cheek and expressing how much they cared about her and welcoming her home. Hal hung back and didn't say anything. His eyes shone with unshed tears. He still blamed himself for not stopping her from leaving that day when Ambers lured her to the Haunted House.

Lester pushed him forward telling him not to be shy. He sat down on the couch, and picked up her hand. "Bombshell, I never thought I'd have the opportunity to tell you how…." Ranger kicked his foot and shook his head almost imperceptibly. "…that is, what I mean to say is, I'm so glad you're home, I missed you. If there's anything you want or need, just let me know."

"I feel a bit overwhelmed. Thank you all for the incredible welcome home!" She smiled up into their faces. "I have just two questions. Why are you called Merry Men, and Hal, why did you call me Bombshell?" The room erupted in laughter and in that moment, although she couldn't remember them, she knew she had come home.

As the men were getting ready to leave, Stephanie's stomach rumbled loudly. She was embarrassed and covered her stomach with her hands. "I'm so sorry. It happens to me all the time, I can't help it!"

Everyone laughed and Lester kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it Beautiful. It's part of your charm."

After everyone left, Ranger showed her where the intercom was and told her how to contact Ella. "If there's anything you need, just let Ella know and she'll take care of it for you. The two of you are very close and I know she's anxious to see you again."

He ordered lunch and within minutes, Ella appeared at the door. She wheeled the cart into the room and then gathered Stephanie in her arms, planting kisses on both her cheeks as tears glistened in her eyes. "Welcome home dear, I missed you so much! If there's anything you want, any special foods or desserts or anything at all, just let me know."

Ranger led Stephanie to her chair at the dining room table and set the dishes in front of her showing her where her food was.

Ella had prepared ham and cheese sandwiches on rye bread with potato salad and milk for Stephanie and a green salad for Ranger. Stephanie moaned her appreciation when she bit into the sandwich and Ranger smiled his full 1000-watt smile at the sound. He hadn't realized until now just how much he had missed the little things about her.

During lunch they discussed plans for the future. There were still a lot of people who didn't know Stephanie was alive. Ranger wiped his mouth and tossed his napkin on the table.

"I don't want to overwhelm you on your first night back, but there are some key people who need to know as soon as possible that you're alive and home." He studied her face carefully and when she looked doubtful he continued. "We don't have to do this tonight. We can take as much time as you need. I'm sure they'd understand, but it is something you'll eventually have to do. It's better to get it done and over with."

She hesitated then asked, "Can we start with just my family at first?"

He engulfed her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Anything you want, Babe. It's been a busy day and I know you must be tired. If you want, why don't you lay down for awhile? I'll call your parents and invite them to come over after dinner."

She nodded her head against his chest. "I'd really like to take a shower first if you don't mind?"

He slid his hand around her waist and guided her towards the bathroom. "Let me show you where everything is."

He laid out towels and showed her where his bathrobe was, explaining that she wore it more than he did. He then showed her where the shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel was. He helped her adjust the temperature and then went into the bedroom to call her parents to invite them over later that night.

Stephanie stepped under the dual shower heads and felt as if she'd died and gone to heaven. She shampooed and conditioned her hair then reached for the sponge and Bulgari shower gel.

She squeezed a generous amount on the sponge and lathered it up. She smelled the familiar scents and immediately fell in love with it all over again. She had nothing more than happy thoughts as she inhaled its rich fragrance. She quickly washed, rinsed and turned off the shower. She stepped out and wrapped her hair in one of the big fluffy towels and slipped into the robe Ranger had laid out for her.

At that moment, a memory washed over her. She was dizzy with the intensity of it and reached a hand out to steady herself. She inadvertently grabbed a shelf and knocked everything down with a crash as she sank to the floor. She gathered the folds of the robe around her and bent her head forward inhaling the fragrance which was a combination of her own scent, Ranger's and Bulgari. Tears gathered in her eyes and she wept as she embraced her newly remembered memory.

Ranger came rushing into the room and found her in a heap on the floor, her nose buried in the folds of his robe as she sobbed. He bent down and gathered her in his arms. "Are you okay? Are you injured?"

She sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his neck. "I remember you."

TBC

Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what your thoughts are.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine.

**Thank you Kashy, for all your hard work, hand holding, ass kicking and tutelage. You have taught me so much, you make learning fun! Most of all though, thank you for your friendship and everything you do for me!**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, please keep your reviews coming, I really do appreciate each one!**

**Warnings:** Rated R for Adult language and situations, angst, violence, LMT spoilers, and character death.

**Hindsight **

Chapter Twelve

Ranger gently cradled Stephanie in his arms and carried her into the living room. He sat on the couch and settled her in his lap, holding her close until her tears subsided. He gently wiped the last tear from her cheeks with his thumb and softly stroked her back. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She nodded. The towel fell off her wet hair and she used it to wipe her eyes. "I don't remember everything about you but I remember little things we did together like jogging in the park and eating."

She paused for a moment and twisted the towel in her hand. A lone, silent tear slid down her cheek. "I also remember what you look like. You have beautiful skin, your eyes are dark brown and intense." She reached up and twirled her finger in his ponytail. "I remember how much I love to run my fingers through your long black hair."

Ranger looked into her eyes and wiped the tear from her cheek. With one finger he tucked a wayward curl behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I wish I could remember more, but that's all right now."

He leaned forward and kissed her on her temple. "Remember what Dr. Colbert said. Give it time, don't' try to force yourself to remember things. It will all come back to you when you're ready."

She sighed and buried her face in his chest. "If I never remember anything else, we'll just build new memories, right?"

He tilted her face up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You got it, Babe."

He held her for a few minutes and then kissed her on the forehead before standing up and setting her on her feet. "What would you like to do? Do you want to take a nap or would you like me to show you around?"

"I was tired from the trip but the shower was an eye opener in many ways and now I'm wide awake." Stephanie smiled. "I would love it if you showed me around."

He held out his hand. "Take my hand. I'll help you into the bedroom so you can get dressed."

She held up her hands. "No, I don't want to be dependent on you or anyone when I'm at home. It's bad enough when I'm in public."

She made her way into the bedroom and stood in the middle of the room, a look of embarrassment on her face. "There is one thing, if you don't mind. I do need a little help with selecting my clothes. You wouldn't want to be seen with me if I walked around wearing mismatched socks."

Ranger smiled his almost smile. "What would you like to wear?"

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Since we're going to my parents for dinner later, I should wear something that would make my mother happy. I have some scars I try to keep covered, so anything without a scooped back and with long sleeves would be good."

Ranger walked to the closet and took out a pair of Levi's, a long sleeved dark red stretchy t-shirt, red bra and matching red lace panties. He smiled his wolf-grin and handed her the clothes, "I don't mind picking out your panties for you."

Stephanie's blush spread all the way to her toes. She snatched the clothes from him, stuck her tongue out, and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Putting on makeup was second nature to her, but sometimes, she still had problems applying mascara. She was making steady swipes at her lashes when she poked herself in the eye. "YEOUCH!"

Ranger cracked the door open and looked inside. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied as her injured eye filled with tears. "I poked myself in the eye with my mascara wand."

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

She laughed. "No, thanks anyway, I can do this. I can't imagine Batman applying mascara."

Ranger flashed his 200-watt smile. "Batman? You remember calling me Batman?"

Stephanie smiled, "Yeah, I don't recall when I remembered it. The memory was just there!"

She turned towards him and handed him a q-tip. "Do I have any black globs on my cheek?"

Ranger held her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes as he dabbed the black spot near her eye away. Even after everything she'd been through, she still had a look of naivety and stubborn determination in her eyes.

When she was ready, Ranger grabbed their coats and offered her his arm. "You spend a lot of time on the fifth floor where your cubicle and the com room is. We'll start there."

They stepped off the elevator and walked around the room slowly so Stephanie could count off and memorize the paces. "This is the com room," Ranger explained. "Among other things, from here we monitor several properties with security cameras and track GPS signals."

When they came to the station where Hector was working, he stood up and introduced himself. "My name is Hector. At one time you thought I was the scariest of Ranger's men but now I'm your favorite."

Stephanie giggled, "That's what you all say. Tell me, which one of you really is my favorite?"

A man was walking by when he overheard Stephanie's question. He knew who she was, and also knew, having never met him face to face, she didn't know him. "Of all of Ranger's employees, I'm your favorite. I'm the one that fills your in basket and keeps you busy." He reached for her hand and shook it. "We've never actually met before. I'm Frederick Rodriquez."

Stephanie shook his hand. "I'm happy to meet you Mr. Rodriquez."

Ranger glanced at his watch. "It's after five. We need to go." He held her coat for her as she slipped her arms into it. He could feel the tension radiating from her body. "Relax, Babe. It's just your family." He offered her his arm. "Are you ready?"

Stephanie looped her arm through his and smiled. "Let's do it."

During the ride to her parents, Stephanie asked him what she could expect from her family. Ranger wasn't sure how he should respond. When he had called her parents and told them Stephanie was alive, he tried to prepare them and told them she was blind and had amnesia. He explained that her condition was temporary and that she might not remember them right away.

Steph's family was beyond description. "It's really hard to predict. Your mother and grandmother will be waiting at the door when we pull up." He smiled his almost smile, "you once told me that it was almost as if they have some sort of built in radar for you and were always waiting by the door when you pulled up."

He parked the Porsche in front of the house. Not only were Stephanie's mother and Grandma Mazur waiting at the door, but Ranger could see her father, Frank, and Joe Morelli standing behind them.

He stepped out of the car, opened Stephanie's door for her and helped her out of the car. He slipped his arm around her waist and guided her up the sidewalk, telling her when to step up. "Babe, you look beautiful, there's no reason to be nervous."

The front door swung open and they stepped inside. Her mother stood with one hand on the door, the other fingering the collar of her dress. "Hello Stephanie, I'm your mother."

Grandma Mazur shoved past her. "What do you think this is Ellen, an AA meeting?" She looked up into Stephanie's face, "I'm your Grandma Mazur. I hope you're both hungry. We made one of your favorite dishes for dinner."

In a rare show of affection, her father wrapped his arms around her in an awkward hug. She could smell his aftershave and knew who he was. "I do remember you, Daddy." She hugged him and stepped back. "When my friend Anita waved some Old Spice aftershave under my nose, I immediately saw your face. I remembered you teaching me how to ride my bike."

Ellen remembered her Burg manners and took their coats. She hung them in the small coat closet and excused herself so she could see to dinner.

Joe Morelli had hung back from the family reunion. He wasn't quite sure how to approach Stephanie. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go. They had broken up over nine months ago and when he believed her to be dead, it had given him that final boost he needed to put closure on their relationship and he had moved on with his life. He was thrilled that she was alive, and he hoped she would have a happy life, but he couldn't help but wonder 'what if'.

He stepped up to Stephanie, took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "My name is Joe Morelli. We've been friends all our lives."

Stephanie snapped her head up towards the sound of his voice and her smile froze on her face. "Joe?"

He pulled her close to him and hugged her. "Do you remember me, Cupcake?"

She thought for a few moments then shook her head. "I'm sorry. There's something familiar about you, but nothing distinct. When I heard your voice, it was as if I could almost remember you but not quite."

Ellen called from the dining room. "Everyone take your seats, dinner is ready."

Ranger guided Stephanie into the dining room and held her chair for her. Ellen had prepared stuffed cabbage rolls for dinner and pineapple upside-down cake for dessert.

Ranger helped her fill her plate and told her where her food was. She took her first bite and moaned in appreciation. "This is the best cabbage roll I've ever tasted." Everyone laughed and dug into their food.

The evening progressed and they all exchanged stories of Stephanie's childhood. Stephanie told them that she had remembered jumping off the roof and breaking her arm because she had wanted to fly. "And I remember one year when it snowed so much we were let out of school early, I had a snowball fight with a really cute boy with dark hair."

Joe chuckled and wiped his mouth. "I remember that day, I was that little boy. I may have been bigger than you, but you have a damn good fast ball with dead on accuracy. You won that snowball fight!"

Stephanie laughed, "I don't know about my accuracy now, but give it time, I'll beat you again!"

Ellen and Grandma Mazur cleared the table and Ellen brought out dessert and coffee for everyone.

Stephanie took a bite and moaned loudly. "I know I said this before, but I swear, nothing can top this cake. Honestly, this is the best thing I've ever tasted."

"You can have as many helpings as you like Stephanie," Ellen said proudly. "I made it just for you."

Stephanie ate her slice, Ranger's slice and two more pieces before declaring that she couldn't eat another bite.

After dinner, she explained that they couldn't stay long. She had a full day ahead of her the next day but she promised to return soon. She gave them her new cell phone number and promised to call often.

Her mother prepared a bag of leftovers for them to take home, retrieved their coats, and walked them to the door. "I expect you both for dinner on Sundays, no excuses."

Joe walked with them out to the Porsche. "Cupcake, if there's anything you need, anything I can do for you, name it." He gathered her in his arms and held her close before softly kissing her good-bye on the cheek.

On the drive back to RangeMan, Stephanie turned towards Ranger. "Joe and I were together at one time weren't we?"

Ranger looked at her briefly. "Yes, you've had an on again off again relationship with him for years."

She smiled, "I'm glad he's moved on and found someone new."

Ranger knew that Joe had been dating one of the 911 dispatchers, Emily Porter, and rumor had it he would be asking her to marry him this Christmas. "How do you know that? Did he tell you?"

"No," she replied. "He didn't say anything. I could hear it in his voice and I could smell perfume on his clothes."

Ranger laughed, "Your sense of smell has become strong. I couldn't smell perfume on him."

Stephanie smiled proudly. "Tell me, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"In the morning we're visiting a couple of your friends," Ranger replied.

"What are their names, what can you tell me about them?" Stephanie asked.

Being careful not to give her too much information, Ranger told her about Lula and Connie. "Lula and you are very close. You've known each other for as long as you've been working for Vinnie. She also works at the bonds office and is your partner when you chase skips. Connie is the office manager and is the one who introduced us. The three of you have shared more than a pitcher or two of Margaritas and are good friends."

"When you mentioned Lula, I had a flash of a black woman wearing tight neon green spandex. Is that her?"

Ranger smiled and reached over and squeezed her hand. "Yes, that's Lula."

"I don't remember Connie at all," Stephanie sighed.

"That doesn't surprise me. Once you've met Lula, she's pretty hard to forget," Ranger smirked.

Before long, they were back at Ranger's apartment. It was still early so Ranger poured them each a glass of wine and they spent the evening talking. He told her about growing up in his neighborhood in Newark which really wasn't much different than the Burg, and Stephanie talked about the few things she remembered from her childhood.

In that one night, Ranger realized he told her more about himself than he had in the three years he'd known her.

He got up to take their wine glasses out to the kitchen and when he returned, he saw that Stephanie had nodded off on the couch in the couple minutes he'd been gone. It had been a long emotional day for both of them.

In the past, he'd carry her into the bedroom and get her ready for bed without waking her but he was uncertain how she'd react if he did that now. He bent down and brushed the hair back from her face and kissed her on the cheek. "Steph, it's time for bed."

She slowly opened her eyes, and then stood up. "Mkay."

Together, they walked into the bedroom. Ranger laid out a tank top and a pair of boxers on the bed for her.

Stephanie stood in the middle of the room unmoving.

Ranger walked over and took her hands in his. "If it would make you feel better, I can sleep on the couch."

She bowed her head, "No, it isn't anything like that. I know we can share a bed. It's just that I feel uncomfortable. I have scars which I'm embarrassed for anyone to see."

Ranger lifted her chin with his finger. "Babe, you're beautiful, but I understand your fear. It might be easier if you just showed me and got it done and over with. Eventually, I'm going to see them."

After a couple minutes of contemplation, she nodded and turned around. He waited patiently while she struggled with her thoughts and then slowly lifted her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He saw the thin white scars that crisscrossed her back.

"Steph, they're hardly noticeable. I'm not an expert but I do have my fair share of scars. I'm willing to bet that with time, most of yours will fade and won't even be noticeable." He turned her around so she was facing him. "I don't think it's necessary, but if you want me to, I can make an appointment for you to see a plastic surgeon I know and see about having them removed. He's very good. He removed some of my scars."

"You had scars like mine?" She asked softly.

He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. It was hard for him to open up and share so much of himself with others. But if it would help her, he would tell her anything she wanted to know. "Yes. When I was in Afghanistan, I was captured by the enemy, tortured and whipped. When I made it back home, it broke my mother's heart to see my scars, so I had them removed."

Stephanie's eyes widened. "That must have been awful. I guess I'm lucky that I don't remember what happened to me. Scars is just another little something we have in common, huh?"

Ranger leaned forward, kissed her forehead, and handed her nightclothes to her. "We have a lot in common, Babe. Go ahead and get ready for bed. I'll wait in the other room."

He stepped out into the living room and called downstairs to the com room for a report. He had just hung up when he heard Stephanie stumble and cuss. He walked into the bedroom and found her sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing her foot.

"I stubbed my toe," she mumbled.

"Let me see." He pushed her back on the bed and looked at her foot. He was surprised to see all the small cuts and bruises on her feet and legs. Some were old and yellowed others fresh and still red. "Your legs look like they've been through a battle zone."

"I can imagine," she grimaced. "I'm constantly bumping into things. And don't you dare tell me I need to be more aware of my surroundings!"

Ranger's rich laughter filled the room. He playfully kissed her toe, making it all better, and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he came back out, she was snuggled into the sheets and blankets, already asleep on her side of the bed.

He slipped into bed and turned on his side so he could watch her face as she slept. Stephanie was always animated. It was easy to read her facial expressions, even when she was asleep. After being apart for so long, he didn't want to close his eyes. He just wanted to lay there and watch her but soon, he drifted off into a light sleep.

He woke up when he felt her leg twitch next to him and then her arm lash out. She was silently crying in her sleep, the tears wetting her pillow where she lay. He reached over and gathered her in his arms, stroking her back and hair as he whispered in her ear, telling her she was safe and at home. After a few minutes, she fell back into a deep sleep. Ranger held her close to his chest and when he was certain she was asleep he too slept a deep, peaceful sleep.

Early the next morning, Stephanie woke up alone in the spacious bed to the delicious scent of freshly brewed coffee, bacon and pancakes.

After using the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she wrapped herself up in Ranger's robe and followed her nose into the dining room.

She pulled out a chair and sat across from Ranger. A smile played at her lips, "Yo."

Ranger flashed his 200-watt smile. "Yo, yourself. You remembered that huh?"

Stephanie giggled. "I'm remembering a lot of little things. Things that come second nature to me, like 'yo'.

Ranger prepared a plate of pancakes and bacon for her and sat it in front of her.

Stephanie smiled. "Your bed is a slice of heaven on earth."

His eyes darkened. "Only when you're in it, Babe."

She blushed deeply and tucked her hair behind her ear. Lifting her fork, she dug into the pancakes. When her plate was clean, she ate six strips of bacon, and drank a glass of milk.

Ranger loved watching her eat. No one enjoyed food as much as she did. He'd rather she ate a healthier diet but she had lost a lot of weight and he was happy to see her attacking her food with gusto.

"We'll be leaving for the bonds office in an hour," Ranger said, the corners of his mouth twitching up in an almost smile. "I haven't called to let them know we're coming. I thought we could surprise them."

Stephanie sipped her coffee. "Do they know I'm alive?"

"No, that would spoil the surprise wouldn't it?" he smirked.

Stephanie laughed. "You're quite the practical jokester aren't you?"

Ranger stood and took his dishes to the kitchen. "We both owe them big time. They've had their fun with us over the years. This little surprise should even the score."

He rinsed his dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. "I'll leave your clothes for you on the bed. I have some things I need to take care of downstairs this morning. Will you be okay?"

She took another sip of coffee while she considered eating some more pancakes. "Sure, should I wait for you here, or meet you downstairs?"

"I'll meet you back here," he replied.

After Stephanie finished devouring her breakfast, she made her way into the bathroom, showered and dressed. She had just finished putting on her makeup and tossing her hair into a ponytail when Ranger returned and they were ready to go.

When they arrived at the bonds office, Ranger helped her from the car and put his arm around her waist as he guided her inside.

Connie was sitting at her desk filing her nails and trying to decide what color to paint them and Lula was hovering over a box of donuts, planning which one to eat next.

Connie looked up from her nails as the door opened and screamed.

Lula jumped about a foot, spun around and also screamed. She looked from Ranger to Stephanie and back to Ranger, lost her balance and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Ranger held out his hand and helped her up from the floor.

Stephanie couldn't tell if the screams were screams of joy, or screams of terror but when she was embraced in a group hug, she knew both women were happy to see her.

"Oh my God, I think I'm having a heart attack! Stephanie, I thought you were dead!" Connie screamed.

Lula fanned herself, trying to catch her breath. "She was dead. We went to her memorial service, remember?"

"Have a seat and tell us what happened," Connie exclaimed.

Ranger guided Stephanie over to the sofa and they sat down.

For the first time, Connie and Lula realized Stephanie couldn't see anything. They exchanged worried glances with one another and looked to Ranger for an explanation.

Between them, Ranger and Stephanie both quickly explained to them what had happened. They told them about Stephanie's amnesia and blindness explaining that both conditions were only temporary.

"I've only been back to Trenton for a day and already I've remembered quite a bit. I remember you, Lula," Stephanie said as she turned towards her. "Ranger told me that we are good friends and partners."

"Damn skippy," Lula said as she plopped down on the couch next to her. "Girl, you're a stick. The first thing we need to do is get you fattened up before a good wind comes along and blows you away. Connie, hand over that box of donuts."

Stephanie took a donut from the box Connie put in front of her, bit into it then licked the cream from the corner of her mouth. "Boston crèmes from the Tasty Pastry, right?"

"You remember that from just one bite?" Lula asked.

Stephanie shook her head. "No, but I remember my routine. I'd stop by the Tasty Pastry on my way to the office in the mornings and buy a dozen donuts."

Connie and Lula exchanged grins. "You're going to be as good as new in no time," Lula exclaimed. "Nothing has ever been able to keep you down for long. I know Batman here wants to keep you all to himself and I don't blame him. As soon as you can break free, I'll come get you and we'll head for the mall. You're sure to remember the shoe department at Macy's."

Ranger's eyes darkened as he watched Stephanie finish her donut then lick her fingers and lips. "Tell me what's been happening around here," Stephanie said.

"Tell her about Joyce Barnhardt," Connie said.

Lula and Connie told her about Joyce going to prison for her part in her kidnapping and assault. "The bitch took the chicken shit way out and plea bargained her case by turning State's evidence against the others who were involved. She only got one year in the county jail," Connie told her. "That sperm burping gutter slut deserves the death penalty."

"I should have popped a cap in her ass years ago and saved us all a lot of heart ache," Lula remarked.

"I don't remember Joyce," Stephanie said.

"Count yourself lucky," Connie said. "I wish I could forget her. She's not worth remembering."

Ranger looked at his watch and said that they had to go because they still had a couple more stops to make.

Stephanie hugged them both and promised to stay in touch.

When they were seated in the Porsche, Ranger started the car and pulled out into traffic. "What do you think about Connie and Lula?"

Stephanie laughed. "I remember quite a bit about Lula, and I have a vague memory of Connie, but I'm not sure. It's hard to explain. It's like some things are on the edge of my memory but in black and white and fuzzy. I don't know what's real and what's not."

"Don't push it. The memories will come," Ranger said.

He drove to her apartment building, and slid the Porsche into the front parking spot near the door. "Today is all about going to the places most familiar to you. Hopefully they'll trigger some more memories. We're at your apartment."

Ever since Stephanie had been missing, Ranger had paid her rent and Ella had come over once a week to clean, but nothing had been moved or changed. When they walked into the apartment, Ranger described everything to her and helped her count off the steps so she could walk around on her own.

She stood by the counter in the kitchen and felt around until she found her brown bear cookie jar. She looked towards Ranger. The smile on her face couldn't have been any brighter. "I'll bet I find everything except cookies in here."

Ranger smiled his full on smile. "Got it in one, Babe."

He watched as she wandered around her apartment. When she came to the bathroom she smiled, reached up and felt around for the shower rod. When she found it, she hooked her hand over the top. "I remember being in this position."

Ranger's eyes darkened. "It's a position I know I'll never forget either."

Stephanie walked back into her bedroom and stood frozen in place, facing the direction of the bedroom window. She folded her arms and hugged herself, shivering uncontrollably. "Oh my God, I remember Lula being tied up out there."

Ranger held her by the shoulders and looked into her face. "Yes, you saved her."

She nodded her head as one lone tear snaked its way down her cheek.

Ranger gathered her in his arms and held her close. "When you have these memories, it's as if you're experiencing things for the first time again isn't it?"

She nodded and the tears flowed freely as she remembered the day she had found Lula tied up on her fire escape.

Lula had been raped, cut in unimaginable places, tortured and left to die by Benito Ramirez. She had been dripping blood from everywhere and Stephanie remembered thinking she was dead. She remembered dragging her inside her apartment and calling 911.

Ranger held her and comforted her until her tears subsided, reminding her that Lula was alive and well. He pointed out that it was because of their friendship that Lula had changed her life around and was now working for Vinnie instead of working a corner of Stark Street.

Ranger held her for a few minutes more then looked at his watch. "We have to go. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Where are we going? Who am I meeting?" Stephanie asked.

The corners of Rangers mouth twitched in an almost smile. He loved her curious nature. "We're going to Trenton Mercer Airport and you're meeting one of my men from Miami."

After they had driven for about a half hour, Stephanie knew they had arrived because she could hear engines from the aircrafts that were taking off and landing. Ranger pulled the Porsche into an aircraft hanger where a small plane was parked and helped Stephanie from the car.

They walked towards the plane where a man stood watching them approach. Next to him sat a beautiful white German shepherd.

Ranger made the introductions. "Stephanie Plum, meet Craig Ellis. Craig works for the Miami office. When he was in the Marines, he trained dogs for combat. Now in his spare time, he trains them for many other tasks, including specially trained guide dogs."

Stephanie stretched out her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Ellis."

Craig shook her hand. "The pleasure is mine, ma'am, please call me Craig. Ranger told me all about you and I have someone here I'd like you to meet. According to your profile, I believe the two of you will be well suited for one another."

"Boomer, hier." Craig commanded.

Ranger put his arm around Stephanie's waist. "Babe, meet Boomer. He's your new partner."

Stephanie was wonder struck. "I don't know what to say. Thank you just doesn't seem to be enough." She reached out her hand and after a moment, she felt the soft muzzle of a dog sniff her hand.

"Hold still and let him get to know you," Craig said.

She stood perfectly still as Boomer walked around and sniffed her. When he was done, he turned around and sat next to her nuzzling her hand with the top of his head.

Craig smiled proudly. "He's accepted you. It's a match made in heaven."

TBC

Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what your thoughts are.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just having a little fun with them.

Thank you so much Kashy for not only all your help, guidance, suggestions and expert editorship, but for also being such a wonderful friend. You are amazing!

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, please keep your reviews coming, I really do appreciate each one!**

**Warnings:** Rated R for Adult language and situations, angst, violence, LMT spoilers, and character death.

**Hindsight**

Chapter Thirteen

A month had passed since that day Ranger had given Boomer to Stephanie at the airport.

Ranger was sitting at the dining room table eating his breakfast when Stephanie and Boomer emerged from the bedroom and padded out to the kitchen. He sat silently and watched as Stephanie filled Boomer's food and water dishes, dropped a grape in Rex's cage and sat down in the chair across from Ranger at the dining room table.

It seemed as if Boomer and Stephanie had been partners for years instead of weeks. Because Stephanie was the only one to care for the dog, they had quickly bonded.

Boomer's trainer Craig had stayed in Trenton and worked together with them, teaching Stephanie the commands she would need to know in order to communicate with the dog.

In no time at all, it felt natural to Steph to walk and work with Boomer. She became accustomed to his little nudges and was able to avoid bumping into furniture, walls and doors.

With her increased independence, Stephanie soon felt confident enough to go out in public, and as often as possible, Lula picked them up in her Firebird and they spent the day shopping.

With the progress Stephanie had made in such a short amount of time, Dr. Colbert suggested that she consider returning to as much of her before-accident routine as possible, which included returning to her own apartment.

Her personal belongings had already been taken to the apartment and put away and although she was nervous, Stephanie was ready to return to her old life.

Ranger poured her a cup of coffee and fixed her a plate of egg white spinach omelets. Stephanie thanked him and heaped a forkful into her mouth. He watched for her reaction to the healthy food, the corners of his lips curved up ever so slightly.

Stephanie quit chewing and held the food in her mouth.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She swallowed and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "No, nothing's wrong. In fact it's delicious. I just don't remember ever tasting it before. I've remembered most foods, but I can't quite put my finger on this flavor. What is it?"

Ranger's laughter filled the room. "It's an egg white spinach omelet. I've tried to get you to try them for years."

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him and took another bite.

Ranger's eyes darkened. "One of these days I'm going to show you what you can do with that tongue."

Stephanie giggled as she fingered the bagel in her hand. She broke off a piece, popped it into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "In case I didn't say it already, thank you for everything you've done for me Ranger. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

He wanted to take her in his arms and keep her safe from the evils of the world. But if he did, he would take from her that special spark that made her who she was. She was strong and independent with a unique flair for life. Nothing ever kept her down for long and although he hated it, he knew that returning to her apartment was what she needed if she was going to make a full recovery.

Ranger reached over and placed one finger against her lips. "No thanks necessary, Babe."

The drive over to her apartment was spent in silence, each were buried in their own thoughts about the future.

They had just entered the lobby when a camcorder was thrust almost into their faces. A reporter pointed a microphone at Stephanie. "Aubert Layne with the Trenton Times, Miss Plum. Just a few questions, please. What have you got to say about the allegations made by Richard Orr against you? Is it true that your alleged kidnapping was a ploy to extort money from your friends and family?"

The man startled Stephanie and she took a few steps back. She was appalled by what he had said. She wasn't a part of her kidnapping….was she? She still hadn't remembered anything about what had happened to her. How dare he accuse her of something she couldn't even defend herself against!

Stephanie turned towards the reporter and gave him her best Burg death glare. "First of all, I don't know what you're talking about. Secondly, back the fuck off or I'll let my dog loose on you."

She relaxed her hold on Boomer's harness a little and ordered, "Boomer, Gib Laut!"

Boomer strained at the harness handle and barked and growled at the reporter and the cameraman. They immediately backed away and Ranger, Stephanie and Boomer entered the elevator. As soon as the doors were closed, Stephanie scratched behind Boomer's ears and murmured to him, letting him know what a good boy he was. "So ist brav, Boomer."

They walked down the hall and stood in front of Stephanie's apartment door. She felt for the lock, inserted her key and opened the door. Ranger hung back and watched as Stephanie gave Boomer the command to go check out the apartment for intruders.

Boomer walked through the entire apartment sniffing and checking behind doors and under the bed for unwelcome guests. Finding none, he returned to Stephanie's side and nuzzled her hand.

Ranger followed them into the apartment and sat down on the couch. He watched as Stephanie effortlessly moved around. She set her shoulder bag down on the kitchen counter and hung her coat up in the closet. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda for herself and asked him if he wanted a drink.

"'Come here." He patted the empty spot on the couch next to him. "We need to talk."

Stephanie walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. She popped the top on her soda and took a long swallow. "What do you want to talk about?"

He draped his arm across her shoulders. "I took the liberty of upgrading your security system for you. You already had security cameras in your living room, dining room and entry points from last year." Although she couldn't see him, he flashed his wolf-grin at her. "Just remember not to run around naked out here and you'll be fine."

Stephanie set her soda can on the coffee table and stood up. "I don't want to feel like I'm living under a microscope. Take them out."

Ranger reached into his pocket, withdrew a key fob and handed it to her. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

He showed her where the buttons were and explained their functions. "This one will scramble the feed and mute the sound. Push it again and it will return to normal transmissions."

He moved her finger to the button on the right. "This will turn it on and the button below will turn the system off."

Stephanie fingered the key fob in her hand and reluctantly accepted it. "I know you're worried about my safety, but please don't. I'll be fine. Boomer will let me know if there are any lunatics waiting in the shadows."

Ranger blew out a small amount of air which to him was the equivalent of a deep sigh. "Just promise me that you'll give it a try and use it. At least while you're sleeping and when you go out."

Stephanie pressed the button and disabled the camera's transmission. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. "It's sweet of you to look after me the way you do, but trust me. I can take care of myself."

She stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips across his. "But if it will help you sleep better at night, I'll try to remember to turn it on."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her eyelids, her hair, and all around her mouth. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and gently nibbled at it.

They were both breathing hard when Ranger's cell phone rang and he reluctantly broke the kiss and stepped back. He read the display window and flipped the phone open. "Yo."

After a few one worded replies into the phone, he snapped it closed and gathered Stephanie into his arms once again. "I have to go. I'll pick up dinner and we'll have a proper celebration tonight. What do you want to eat?"

Stephanie grinned at him. "Since you made me eat healthy egg white spinach omelets this morning, let's have Pino's meatball subs tonight!"

Ranger wrapped his arms around her and gave her a bone melting kiss then left.

Lula arrived an hour later and knocked on her door. "Are you ready? We need to get shopping if I'm going to find everything I need for my date with Tank Friday night. I already know which dress I'm getting. It's an electric blue spandex tube dress with thousands of clear beads and sequins sewn in. I still have to decide about my hair. Should I go platinum blonde or wear a silver wig? What do you think?"

"I think no matter what you wear, Tank will have it off of you in seconds," Stephanie replied.

Lula grinned. "That's what I'm countin' on, girlfriend."

They all piled into Lula's Firebird and motored off to Quaker Bridge Mall.

Lula quickly found the dress she wanted at Hot Topic and they headed for Macy's shoe department to find the perfect shoes to go with the dress.

Lula handed Stephanie a pair of red four inch stiletto heeled sandals with ankle strap she had found. "You gotta trust me girl, I would never trick you into wearing anything that I didn't think looked hot on you or that I knew you wouldn't choose for yourself." She grabbed Stephanie's hand and shoved the shoes at her. "Just try them on and see how they feel."

Stephanie sat on the small bench and tried the shoes on. She stood up and took a few steps. She couldn't see how they looked on her but Lula assured her that they made her legs look long and sexy.

She turned to Lula and asked how much they were.

Lula looked at the price tag and whistled. "Bout a hundred bucks."

She watched as Stephanie's face fell. She knew her friend couldn't afford the shoes. In the past, Stephanie would use her RangeMan credit card to pay for shoes, use them once in a distraction job and feel satisfied that she'd earned the right to keep them.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Lula said. "Ride along with me to pick up my skip, Labrosky today and I'll go fifty-fifty with you on these here shoes."

"I couldn't do that Lula," Stephanie exclaimed. "It wouldn't be fair."

Lula took the shoes out of Stephanie's hands. "Oh it's fair alright. Besides, with the neighborhood we're going to I need someone to watch the car for me while I'm inside. You'd be doing me a favor."

While Stephanie and Lula were talking, a man walked up to them and tried to strike up a conversation. During their outings, Boomer always wore a harness handle and vest marked 'Guide dog. Please do not touch.'

"Beautiful dog for a beautiful lady," the man said.

Boomer placed himself between the man and Stephanie. His deep growl rumbled threateningly in his chest. Stephanie reached out and took his harness in her hand. "Thank you. Please excuse him. He's highly trained and very protective of me."

The man apologized for the interruption and left. Neither Stephanie nor Lula could have known the man was Bernard Gross, the second masked man who had tortured Stephanie in the cargo container. Instinctively, Boomer knew there was something wrong about the man and had protected her from having any physical contact with him.

Stephanie stooped down and buried her face in Boomer's soft fur, thanking him and telling him what a good boy he was. Boomer wagged his tail and licked her face as if he was making sure she was okay.

"Well how 'bout that!" Lula exclaimed. "People approach you and Boomer all the time. He's never acted like that before. I'll bet that was a bad man and Boomer sensed it."

Lula found the shoes she wanted, paid for them with her credit card and they left the store. "I'm feeling antsy," Lula said as she placed their purchases in the trunk of her car. "Let's go get Labrosky."

When they were seated comfortably in Lula's firebird, Lula opened the folder and read Labrosky's profile out loud. "Doyle Labrosky, Caucasian, age: thirty-two, height: six feet three inches, weight: two hundred twenty five, black hair, brown eyes." Lula studied Labrosky's picture. "Too bad you can't see this picture. He is one fine looking, bad ass piece of man!"

Stephanie laughed. "Sexier than Tank?"

"There ain't a man alive that's sexier than my Tank," Lula sighed.

"What's Labrosky wanted for?"

Lula looked over the long list of charges. "He has a whole bunch here. He's wanted for breaking and entering, vandalism, resisting arrest, brandishing a firearm, possession of illegal firearms and a whole lot more."

Stephanie shook her head. "This guy sounds nasty! Why doesn't Ranger have him?"

Lula shrugged as she read the rest of Labrosky's profile. "Fuck if I know. We've been short handed with you injured and Joyce in the slammer. I get all the skips under a hundred thousand."

"What's his address and where does he work?" Stephanie asked.

Lula flipped through the pages and came to the bonds contract. "Says here he works as a spotter at the gym on Stark Street where Benito Ramirez used to work out. His crib is an apartment on Sloane."

Stephanie fastened her seat belt. "Let's try the gym first and if he's not there, we'll go to his apartment and talk to the neighbors."

Fifteen minutes later, Lula pulled to the curb and parked a couple doors down from the gym. "Okay, here goes nothin'. I'm just going to go in, lay a little Lula charm on him, and ask him nicely to come down to the station with us to get rescheduled." She pulled her gun out of her purse and Stephanie recognized the sound of the clip being thrown into place. "If that don't work, I'll pop a cap up his ass and drag him in by his gonads."

Stephanie grimaced. "No! No shooting! Don't forget how much he weighs. If you shoot him, you'll have to drag him all the way out here. Besides, I'm sure he's got friends in there that wouldn't let you get away with it."

Lula considered the options. "Man, you don't know how to have fun do you? You do have a point though, what do you suggest?"

Stephanie thought for a moment. "Did I ever tell you how Boomer got his name? Before he became guide dog, he was a decorated police dog. When he was a puppy and started his training in the K-9 unit, he showed a great aptitude for sniffing out bombs and his trainer named him Boomer."

She reached up and scratched him under his chin. "We'll put those police skills to work. If Labrosky bolts, holler and I'll sic Boomer on him."

Lula grinned. "Now that sounds like a kick ass plan. Okay, I'm going in, be ready now!" She checked her hair and makeup in the rear view mirror and stepped out of the car.

About five minutes later, Stephanie heard the door to the gym bang open and then heard footsteps running her way. A few seconds later, she heard Lula clopping along and huffing. "That's him, that's him!"

Stephanie opened the car door and released Boomer. She pointed towards the footsteps running in her direction and shouted at Boomer. "Verfangen und halten."

Boomer took off like a bolt of lightning. In a blur of white fur and fangs, he jumped and flew through the air. When he landed he had Labrosky's arm held firmly in his jaws. He quickly wrestled him to the ground and held him there until Lula caught up with them.

Lula stood panting and gasping for air. She withdrew her gun and aimed it at Labrosky. "Freeze motherfucker!"

Stephanie laughed and called to the dog, "Boomer, Achtung!"

Lula searched Labrosky and removed two guns and a switchblade knife. She cuffed him and when she ordered him to stand up he refused. "Do I need to get the dog to help you up?"

Stephanie shouted to Boomer, "Gib Laut."

Boomer barked furiously and Labrosky quickly stood up. Lula secured Labrosky in the Firebird and they all headed to the police station.

When they walked through the door they were immediately surrounded by police officers. Carl Costanza muscled his way through the crowd. "Great job Stephanie, you should have partnered with a K-9 long ago!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "If I'd done that Carl, you boys wouldn't have had anything to bet on would you? Besides, I didn't do anything. I sat in the car and waited while Lula and Boomer did all the work."

The whole room erupted in laughter and Boomer barked excitedly as Lula claimed her body receipt from Robin Russell who was on duty at the desk.

As they were leaving, Big Dog came up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We may not make money off your capers anymore Steph, but it's great to have you back."

Stephanie thanked him and they drove to the bonds office so Lula could turn in her receipt and collect her check.

Lula strutted through the door waving the body receipt in the air.

"Oh Vinnie," Connie called, "you gotta see this. Lula got her man!"

The door to Vinnie's office swung open. "Did I hear something about an apprehension?"

Lula wagged the body receipt under his nose. "Labrosky's tagged and bagged. He's sitting in the cooler down at the Trenton PD."

Vinnie hooked his thumbs in the pockets of his pants and rocked back on his heels. "I didn't think you'd pull it off," he admitted. "I'm thinking you just got lucky."

He jutted his chin towards Connie. "Give her Battista Giancarlo. Let's see what she can do with him." He went back into his office and slammed and locked the door.

Connie wrote out the check for Labrosky and handed it to Lula along with Giancarlo's folder. "Be real careful Lula. This guy is a real baddie. You're getting him because this is his first offense, and it's his first offense only because he's never been caught before."

"What's he wanted for?" Stephanie asked.

Lula flipped through his folder. "Possession with the intent to sell." She looked over at Connie. "That ain't so bad."

Connie rolled her eyes. "That's the only charge the DA's office could make stick. This file really should be given to Ranger, but he doesn't take anything under a hundred grand."

Lula stood with both hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "So tell us what's not in this here file, Connie."

Connie took a deep breath and sighed. "Growing up, Giancarlo was more of an instigator than anything. He could charm the birds from the trees. He would convince good kids to do bad things like stealing cigarettes and beer. A few years ago, he was one of Homer Ramos' boys and stole cars for him. Recently, he's moved up to pushing dope to little kids at elementary schools."

Connie stood up and went to the filing cabinets. She opened the cabinet marked "G" and pulled Bernard Gross' file. She flipped it open and handed it to Lula. "The main thing for you to watch out for though, is his family connections. Battista Giancarlo and Bernard Gross are cousins on their mother's side."

Lula read over the file and saw that Battista Giancarlo was the name listed in Bernard Gross' file as next of kin. She flipped the page and felt her heart stick in her throat. "I can't be sure, but I think this is the man from the mall this morning."

She stared at the picture. "At least I think it is. The eyes and nose are the same, but the man this morning was clean shaven and had clean short hair. The man in this picture is scraggly with a long, dirty, stringy hair and a full beard."

Connie and Lula locked eyes. Lula blew out a breath and shrugged. "Could be it's just a coincidence. Lot's of people have emotionless eyes and a big bulbous nose."

"Just be careful, huh?" Connie said.

Stephanie and Lula left the bonds office with Giancarlo's file and a few others tucked into Lula's oversized shoulder bag.

They sat in Lula's Firebird for a few minutes absorbing everything Connie had said.

Stephanie was the first to break the silence. "I have an idea but you have to promise me something first."

"What's that?" Lula asked.

Stephanie "What I'm about to suggest stays between us. I don't want Ranger going all overprotective on me."

Lula nodded. "I gotcha there. It irritates me to no end when Tank smothers me."

"Why don't the three of us partner up? You and I have been partners for years and Boomer and I are partners. Instead of us being a crime fighting duo, we'll become a trio. Kind of like a tri-force!"

"A tri-force huh?" Lula pondered.

Stephanie scratched behind Boomer's ears. "Exactly!"

"I don't know," Lula replied. "Going after Giancarlo could get pretty dangerous for you." A slow wicked smile spread across her face. "But then again, Boomer made short work of Labrosky today."

Stephanie reached up and scratched Boomer behind his ears. "He really is highly trained you know. Let's do this, let's practice on some of the smaller skips Connie gave you and decide from there."

Lula started up the car, slid her sunglasses over her eyes and cranked up the stereo. "I can live with that!"

She nosed her car into traffic and headed towards Stephanie's apartment building. "What time do you want to get started in the morning?"

"I can't tomorrow morning," Stephanie replied, "I have an appointment with Dr. Colbert."

"How's that going anyway?" Lula asked.

The last few sessions Stephanie had with Dr. Colbert hadn't produced any serious results. Stephanie told her that she had remembered a few things, like her apartment, Dillon the super and Mrs. Bestler. She'd also remembered zapping Hal with the stun gun and the time Tank had broken his leg when her skip fell on him.

Her family was a little harder to remember. She had a vague recollection of Grandma Mazur shooting a chicken at dinner and her mother standing at the ironing board, ironing the curtains and tippling from a bottle of Jack Daniels. She couldn't remember any specifics in regards to her personal relationship with them though.

Stephanie idly twirled her fingers in Boomer's fur. "Tomorrow we're going to try hypnotherapy and see if it will get me over this hump I've been on."

"I've always wanted to be hypnotized," Lula said. "I'll bet I was a famous singer in a previous life!"

Lula pulled the car up in front of the apartment building, retrieved Stephanie's packages from the trunk of her car, and motored off with the promise that Stephanie would call her the next day when she was ready to go to work.

Stephanie waited as Boomer checked the apartment for lunatics and weirdos. She was exhausted. She walked into her living room, stripped out of her coat and left it along with her packages on the coffee table.

She headed for the bathroom to take a nice, long, hot shower. She sat on the edge of bed to remove her shoes and lay back in her thinking position instead. She was so comfortable that she decided to take a short nap before showering. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and begin to dream.

She was walking through an old decayed Victorian house. She came to some double doors, turned the doorknobs, and stepped into what was once the parlor.

There were several pieces of furniture lying around the room, all of them covered with dirty threadbare sheets.

A mirror hung above the mantle of a fireplace but when she looked into it, she couldn't see her own reflection. She looked at the walls and could see several layers of old faded wallpaper peeling away from crumbling bricks that lay underneath. She watched as a rat the size of a cat emerged from a wide crack in one of the bricks and stifled a scream.

She heard a scraping noise and jumped in the direction from where it had come. There was another set of double doors which led to another room. She didn't want to open those doors. She had a bad feeling about what she would find behind them, knowing she would see something horrific.

As though they had a will of their own, her feet carried her to the door and she watched as her hands reached out and turned the doorknob. Tears ran down her cheeks as the doors creaked open. She slammed her eyes shut refusing to see what was inside.

She heard Ranger's voice calling from far away, "Babe, don't move."

Strong hands grabbed her by her arms and were shaking her. She opened her mouth and tried to scream as loud as she could but no sounds came out of her mouth. She twisted and tried to shake the hands free from her arms as she kicked out with her feet.

Ranger gathered her in his arms and held her close. "Stephanie, wake up. Everything is okay, it's just a dream."

She slowly opened her eyes and then closed them again. The bright light was inflicting a stabbing pain behind her eyes. She turned her head towards Ranger and as she struggled to catch her breath, she clung to him burying her face in his chest to block out the light.

Ranger held her close and stroked the hair from her face. "Tell me about it."

Stephanie took a deep breath and blew out some air. "There's nothing to tell really. It's fading so fast all I can remember is that I was in an old Victorian house feeling scared and alone. There was a mirror but I couldn't see myself. I could hear you. You said, 'Babe, don't move.'….… I looked everywhere but I couldn't see you."

Ranger held her for a few minutes until he felt her relax against him.

He suspected that in some warped and twisted way, she had dreamt about the day she was kidnapped. In her dream, she had substituted a Victorian house for the haunted house. He remembered that just before Ambers had grabbed her, he had pointed his gun at Ambers and told Stephanie not to move.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Are you hungry?"

Stephanie yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's just after six. When you didn't answer the door, I let myself in," he replied.

"When have you ever known me not to be hungry?" She pushed off of him and was sitting on the edge of the bed when the pain shot behind her eyes again. She held her hand up to shield her eyes and moaned.

Ranger bent down to look into her face. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Stephanie grimaced. "I have a shooting pain right behind my eyes."

Ranger pulled his cell phone from his belt. "Bobby's on surveillance not far from here. I'll have him come take a look at you."

Stephanie held up her hand. "No, I'm okay, don't disturb him. I just need a couple Advil."

Ranger walked with her into the bathroom and shook out two Advil from the container for her while she filled a glass with water.

She took the pills from him and swallowed them with the water. "I'm going to take a quick shower and see if that will help."

As soon as Ranger was out the door, she stepped into the shower and leaned against the wall. She realized how much she already missed Ranger's shower.

She closed her eyes and let the water cascade over her neck and shoulders, easing some of the tension. Almost immediately she felt better, and after a few more minutes, she shampooed and conditioned her hair, lathered up with the Bulgari she had swiped from Ranger's apartment and shaved her legs.

She stepped out of the shower, dried off, and dressed in a pair of jeans and long sleeved stretchy t-shirt. She shook out her hair instead of styling it, and quickly applied a few swipes of mascara to her lashes.

She looked in the direction of the mirror and was stunned when she could see her outline reflected in the mirror.

She swiped her hand across the mirror and stared. She couldn't see herself clearly, but she definitely saw more than shadows and light. She could see the outline of her hair and face and when she smiled, she could see the whites of her teeth.

She heard the doors to her apartment open and close. She walked into her bedroom and ordered Boomer to stay.

She walked out into the living room and was barely able to make out Ranger and Bobby speaking with one another. She cleared her throat and walked towards Ranger, her eyes locked with his the entire time. She stopped when she was mere inches away from him. She stood on her tip-toes and took his face in her hands, pressing her lips against his mouth and kissed him.

Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled away and broke the kiss. She tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes. Everything was still blurry, but she was able to see enough to know that not only Ranger, but Bobby as well, was staring at her in awe.

With tears of joy shining in her eyes, she looked into Ranger's eyes. "I can see you"

TBC

Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what your thoughts are.

Gib Laut (Speak or Bark)

So ist brav (Good, Praise)

verfangen und halten (Catch and Hold)

Achtung (Guard)


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just having a little fun with them.

Thank you Kashy for editing my stories and being such a wonderful friend! I'd be so lost without you!!

**I apologize for taking so long to update this story. RL threw me a curve ball and then my muse decided to take an extended vacation.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, please keep your reviews coming, I really do appreciate each one!**

**Warnings:** Rated R for Adult language and situations, angst, violence, LMT spoilers, and character death.

**Hindsight**

Chapter Fourteen

Ranger held Stephanie's face in his large hands and searched her eyes. Her gaze never left his as she watched him smile his full 1000-watt smile at her, and then kissed her eyelids, cheeks and lips.

He held her away from him and studied her face for another moment. "Since he's already here, I want Bobby to take a look at you. OK?"

Bobby had her sit in one of the dining room chairs as he shined a penlight into her eyes and asked her a few questions. Completing his examination, he watched as her eyes met his.

"Keep in mind that I'm a medic, not a doctor. I don't have very much experience when it comes to your particular medical condition. I don't see any signs of a clot or trauma which may have caused the pain you're feeling." He patted her hand to reassure her. "I suspect it's because your eyes aren't used to light and they need time to adjust. I suggest you make an appointment with your ophthalmologist, and until then, to reduce the pain, wear some tinted glasses."

Stephanie giggled, "I have been accused of looking at the world through rose colored glasses. Now it will be true."

Ranger had been worried about Stephanie's safety ever since her memory started coming back. He knew that if Orr and Gross suspected she remembered anything about her kidnapping and the brutality she had suffered at their hands, she'd be a reliable witness for the prosecution and they would try to silence her for good. Now that her eyesight was also returning, he had faith that it was only a matter of time until she was fully recovered both physically and mentally, with all her memories, good and bad, completely intact. He turned to Bobby, thanked him and told him to return to his previous assignment.

Wrapping her in his arms, Ranger held her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "This is cause for celebration, go get ready and I'll take you out for dinner."

Stephanie leaned back far enough so she could gaze into his face. Although his features were still a little blurry, he was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen in her life. "I don't want to go anywhere," she replied as a grin spread over her face. "I just want to be with you. Besides, is that Pino's meatball subs I smell? It doesn't get any better than that!"

After filling Boomer's food and water dish, Stephanie reached into the refrigerator and grabbed two Coronas. They sat at the dining room table and Ranger pulled their dinner out of a paper bag; a meatball sub for her and an Italian salad for him.

During dinner, neither Ranger nor Stephanie could keep their eyes off each other. He wondered if she knew what she did to him as he watched her wrap her lips around the sandwich, bite into it and moan as she licked her lips with her tongue. He ate, but hardly tasted his salad and thankfully, they finished their meal soon and dinner was over.

They straightened up the kitchen together and afterwards, Stephanie clipped Boomer's leash onto his collar. With his training, Boomer had learned that if he wore the harness leash he'd be guiding, if not, he wouldn't be. But he never let his guard down. At all times, he was a highly trained police dog. Stephanie and Ranger took Boomer out for a walk and while waiting for him to take care of business, Ranger voiced his concerns about Dickie Orr and Bernard Gross to Stephanie.

Stephanie sighed and brushed a curl from her face. "To be perfectly honest, I hadn't even considered either of them a threat anymore. If something did happen to me, wouldn't they be the first suspects on the list?"

Ranger caught her hand in his. "Yes, they'd be the first I'd go after, but the point is to not let anything happen to you. Your job right now is to stay alive."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "I know what you mean. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried a little about them, too. But I can't live my life in a protective bubble, Ranger. Knowing about them will help me stay on guard." Boomer wagged his tail and barked at them. Stephanie glanced at him, and then smiled into Ranger's eyes.

"Besides, Boomer will help me be more aware of my surroundings. Won't you boy?"

After they made it all the way around the block and were riding the elevator up to Stephanie's apartment, she stole a glance at Ranger. He looked badass and dangerous in an exciting sort of way. Just looking at him made her pulse quicken and her skin tingle with anticipation of what she knew he could do to her with just a touch. She licked her lips and wondered what he would do if she hit the stop button on the elevator and attacked him right then and there.

Ranger's ESP was working phenomenally well as always. His eyes darkened as he watched her lick her lips and glance at the stop button on the elevator panel. He smiled his wolf grin at her and slipped his hand around her waist. "Not in front of the dog, Babe."

Stephanie blushed and turned her face into him. "Damned ESP spoils all the fun!"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They strode down the hall and Ranger motioned for her to wait at the door while he and Boomer checked the apartment for intruders.

After Ranger gave her the all clear, she stepped inside and stopped in the middle of the living room as their eyes locked with one another and she stood there staring at him like a doe caught in the headlights. She ran her tongue over her lips and felt her entire body blush from the thoughts that were running through her mind.

Ranger picked up the key fob and pointed it at the cameras, scrambling their signal. In two strides, he was at her side. His hands came up to frame her face, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones, and he stared deeply into her eyes.

"As much as I want to make love to you, now isn't the time. I don't want you doing anything you may later regret," he said in a husky voice that made her body tremble with desire.

She wanted him with everything she had to give, but she agreed that it was still too soon. "Being here seems surreal. I haven't been here for months and it's like something from a dream. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Babe."

The next morning, Ranger was finished shaving and getting dressed before Stephanie was, so he sat down at the dining room table to drink his coffee and read the morning paper he borrowed from Mr. Molinowski's front doormat. He pulled the rubber band off the paper and was greeted with the bold headlines.

"**BOMBSHELL BOUNTY HUNTER FOUND ALIVE**

Is it a modern day miracle or an ill-conceived hoax?

Stephanie Plum, the bombshell bounty hunter who was presumed dead over three months ago when an entire city watched her drive her car off a pier in New York City, has been found alive.

A close source has revealed that although Miss Plum is indeed alive and healthy, the ordeal she apparently suffered has left her blind and with amnesia.

Dickie Orr and Bernard Gross stand accused for a multitude of charges including manslaughter, kidnapping, and aggravated assault in Miss Plum's case.

A third person accused in Plum's alleged kidnapping, Joyce Barnhardt, plea bargained her case for a lesser charge last November. She is serving time at Burlington County Jail for her involvement in the crimes against Miss Plum.

Mr. Orr, a prominent attorney, states that he is innocent of all charges and Miss Plum was a willing participant in an attempt to extort money from her family and friends. He has petitioned the court for a complete dismissal of all charges brought against him and Bernard Gross.

Although the DA's office has been forced to drop the charge of manslaughter, they are waiting for the Judge's ruling in this case and have not dropped any of the other charges.

Mr. Orr has also filed a motion with the court for a change of venue, claiming Miss Plum's celebrity status in the Trenton area will impede a fair trial."

Accompanying the article was a picture of Stephanie and Boomer taken when they walked through the apartment's front door the day before.

He folded the paper and placed it on the table as Stephanie and Boomer emerged from the bedroom.

Stephanie sat across from him, poured herself a cup of coffee and added a little milk. "What's on for today?"

"Dr. Colbert called and needs to set her appointment back a few hours if that's okay with you." Ranger paid a little extra for Dr. Colbert to meet with Stephanie at Ranger's Apartment once a week.

Lifting her coffee cup to her lips, Stephanie blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip. "That's actually better for me. Instead of riding over with you, I'll have Lula pick me up."

Ranger took his cup out to the kitchen and set it in the sink. Returning to Stephanie's side, he bent down and brushed his lips across hers. "Later, Babe."

After Ranger left, Stephanie called Lula and told her there was a change in plans and she'd go with her that morning after all.

Lula told her she'd be there in ten minutes and when she showed up, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Stephanie was walking around the apartment gathering her things and stuffing them into her oversized shoulder bag. Lula watched as she stood in the middle of the room and looked around, searching for her cell phone.

Stephanie stopped and looked her in the eye, "Do you see my cell phone lying around anywhere?"

Lula's face broke out into an ear to ear grin. "Something you want to tell me about, white girl?"

"Um, nothing I can think of, why?" She bent over her arm chair and slipped her hands under the cushion.

"When were you going to tell me you got your sight back, hmm?" Lula huffed.

"Oh, that!" Stephanie stopped her search and grinned and Lula mischievously. "Some of my eyesight has returned. I'm not twenty-twenty yet but it's looking good that I will be soon."

"Whoooo-eee," Lula exclaimed as she enveloped her friend in a big bear hug. "I'm so happy for you, I could cry."

Stephanie squeaked, "You're squishing me, and what do you mean you could cry, you _are_ crying."

Guiding Lula over to the couch, she sat down and told her about her nightmare and the headaches that followed afterwards. She explained that suddenly, she could see a little clearer. "I'm going to talk it over with Dr. Colbert later today. Maybe the hypnosis will help get all of my vision back."

"Well, I'm happy for you. For now, we'll take what we can get and be happy with it." Lula was smiling but her eyes were serious. "Just don't forget, girlfriend, I was once kidnapped, tortured and raped too. If you ever want to talk about it, you come to Lula. I've got a big shoulder to cry on, I listen real good and I really do understand what you went through…what you're still going through."

"Enough mushy stuff," Stephanie sighed. "Let's go catch us some skips!"

Stephanie, Lula and Boomer all crammed into Lula's Firebird and Lula eased the car into traffic.

"Who are we going after first?" Stephanie asked.

"Brigid Shevon," Lula replied. "She was caught shoplifting some CD's and missed her court date. She's only worth a hundred and fifty bucks to us but hey, it pays for the fast food and gas for the week, right?"

"Damn skippy," Stephanie replied as she touched up her lip gloss.

Lula handed her Brigid's file. "It'll be easy to find her. She has a small apartment over the Second Chance Bar and Grill where she works nights."

Lula pulled up to the bar and parked in front. Stephanie looked the business over and asked Lula how she was going to handle it.

"I'm going to try it your way first. I'm just going to walk through the door, introduce myself and invite her to go downtown to get rescheduled."

Stephanie picked up Boomer's leash and wrapped it around her hand the way Craig had taught her. "That sounds good, but Boomer and I are coming with you."

Lula checked her purse, making sure she had everything she might need. "Let's do this!"

They walked through the front door and were immediately engulfed in the darkness of the room. Over the bar was a television playing Judge Judy, its sound turned down.

The bartender pointed at Boomer shouting, "No dogs allowed!"

Lula walked over to the him and looked him up and down. "That there dog is a highly trained, ass kicking, retired police dog. You want to tell him he ain't welcome?"

Boomer growled menacingly deep in his chest.

"No," the bartender replied. "No one is here this early and he's not hurting anything. What do you want?"

Lula smiled and sat on the bar stool. "I'm here to see Brigid, she around?"

He tossed the towel he was holding onto the bar and shrugged. "I haven't seen her in days, don't expect to either. I heard she was moving to Vermont."

Stephanie leaned against the bar and looked down into the ashtray where a cigarette was burning. She noticed the lipstick on the butt. "Nice lipstick."

Stephanie leaned over the counter and saw a purse sitting on the shelf underneath.

"Let me explain something to you. There's no point in trying to protect her. She missed her court date and we're just here to take her in to be rescheduled. By hiding her, you could be charged with aiding and abetting."

She reached under and picked up the purse, holding it by one finger. "The lipstick on that cigarette isn't your shade and I'm willing to bet, this isn't your purse. Just tell us where she is."

He shrugged and gave her a look of total disdain. "Like I said, I haven't seen her in days."

Stephanie opened the purse and found a pair of gloves. While holding onto his leash, she held them under Boomer's nose to let him get Brigit's scent. When he signaled he was ready, she told him to find her.

His nose went to ground and he immediately led her into the kitchen and to a set of six lockers which sat in the back.

Stephanie opened each door, one by one, while Lula stood ready with her stun gun.

They found Brigid in the fourth locker and pried her out. Lula slipped the cuffs on her and without further incident; they escorted her to the police station. Not wanting to chance running into Ranger, Stephanie waited in the car with Boomer while Lula picked up her body receipt.

Lula pulled out of the police department and eased into traffic. "I'm famished. Let's get something to eat."

Lula pulled up to the McDonald's drive through window and placed her order. "Give me a Big Mac, large fries, large chocolate shake and apple pie." She was still studying the menu, trying to decide if she wanted something more. "Steph, what do you want?"

Stephanie sat staring out the cars windshield. "Double Quarter Pounder, Ice Tea, chicken strips, ketchup. Iced coffee, extra sugar."

Lula spun her head around and looked at her. "Say What? That isn't what you usually order here. Besides, half of that isn't even on the menu!"

Then she noticed her friend's expression, or rather, her lack of expression and remembered the last time Steph had recited the McDonald's menu like that.

It was when she had been kidnapped and tortured by Dickie, Ambers and Gross. Lula pulled out of the drive through lane and parked the car. Reaching into her pocket, she hit one on her speed dial and called Tank.

"Tank baby, you need to get Ranger and have him hurry as fast as he can to the McDonald's on Lincoln. It's urgent, Steph's having some kind of meltdown." Snapping her cell phone closed, she turned her attention back to Stephanie. She tried talking to her and patted her cheeks trying to get some sort of reaction.

Stephanie's eyes were glazed over and she just sat there staring at nothing. There was no emotion or expression in her face. No anger, no hurt, no rage, no sadness, no nothing, not even tears.

Lula rolled down the windows so she could let in some cool air. "C'mon, girl, you gotta talk to me. Tell me what's going through your head. I'm here for you and there's nothing we can't talk about."

She got out of the car and walked around to the passenger door. Boomer jumped up into the driver's seat and started licking Stephanie's face and then he nuzzled her hand. When Lula opened the passenger door, he whined at Lula, begging her to help his mistress.

Ranger and Tank screeched into the parking lot and stopped alongside Lula's Firebird. Ranger stepped out of the SUV and looked Stephanie over. She was completely unresponsive to him. She didn't even seem to notice that he was there. He scooped her into his arms, took her with him to the SUV, and held her on his lap as Tank drove them to Ranger's apartment. All the way there, Ranger stroked her hair and cheek, promising her that everything was going to be okay.

Once they arrived, he gently sat her on the couch, called Dr. Colbert and told her everything he knew and what had happened at McDonald's. He told her about the last time Stephanie had recited the McDonald's menu and that he suspected she had remembered the kidnapping and torture she had suffered.

"I was afraid of something like this happening, Mr. Manoso. With her memory returning, she's showing all the classic systems of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," she said. "I'm still in New York but I'll try to get there as soon as I can. Keep her calm until I get there."

"Keeping her calm isn't the problem doctor." Ranger ran a hand through his hair. "It's the 'calm' that has me worried. This isn't Stephanie's normal reaction to stress."

"Isn't it?" Dr. Colbert asked. "Isn't Stephanie known as the queen of denial? Her amnesia, her hysterical blindness, they're all classic forms of denial. Stephanie took denial to a very deep level. Now we need to help her face what's happened to her. Help her come to terms with everything so she can accept what's happened to her and build a new future for herself."

Ranger hung up the phone and grabbed a blanket from the hall closet. He wrapped it around Stephanie's shoulders and, picking her up, he settled her onto his lap as he sat down. Stephanie clung to the blanket as if it was her last grasp on reality and buried her face into the soft fabric. She was responding in small ways but her eyes were still void of emotion. They were dead and listless and had the look of someone who had been to hell and back. He had seen this look many times in battle, both on the faces of the men he lead, and in the faces of the civilians and innocent children in the refugee camps he passed through.

He pulled her closer to him and felt her body tremble against him. Her skin was cold and clammy and every so often she would flinch and whimper. He suspected she was remembering the kidnapping and being tortured as she was whipped, burned and beaten by Ambers, Orr and Gross.

He continued to whisper in her ear, reminding her that she was safe and at home. He then told her Ambers was dead, his body had washed up in a river weeks ago, and that he'd never be able to hurt her again.

Stephanie's body suddenly went rigid. He could barely hear her soft whisper as she clung to the blanket "What Ranger and I give each other has no price."

Ranger stroked the hair out of her face and whispered. "That's right Babe, no price."

Stephanie was reliving the last thing she overheard Ambers and Gross talking about. They were going to kill Ranger. They were going to lead him to believe they were going to ransom her off to him but instead of making a trade, they were going to kidnap him, then torture and kill him while they made her watch.

She hadn't seen Dickie for a while but she knew he was a part of it all. In fact, she knew from the things he had said to her while he was torturing her that he had masterminded the entire thing. He had even planned on how he would blame Joyce for everything if he was ever caught.

That last day, Ambers had her arms chained to the ceiling, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes. He had pulled down both their pants and was rubbing himself, getting ready to rape her when his cell phone rang. He cursed and flipped the phone open. After hanging up, he beat her and blamed the interruption on her, telling her he wasn't finished with her yet. He grasped her cheeks, squeezing them hard and forced her to look at him through her swollen eyes. He smiled gleefully and told her that he could wait. Besides, Ranger would enjoy watching him rape her.

Rape was one thing she would never tolerate as long as she could help it. She would fight to the death before she would let Ambers do as he planned.

Ambers dug his gun into her side while they stood by the car and he spoke with the masked man. Earlier they had talked about another location they were moving her to, one she knew herself. They were taking her to one of the basements of the apartment buildings Dickie's partners owned on Jewel Street. Due to several health violations they had been condemned and boarded up. No one would hear her screams and they'd be able to come and go as they pleased.

The next thing she remembered was driving the car into the ocean and screaming Ranger's name. As they plummeted off the edge of the pier, she heard the gunshot reverberating through the closed confines of the car and felt the burning sting and blood trickle down her neck as the bullet grazed the back of her head just before the frigid waters stole her breath away and she closed her eyes accepting the empty blackness that swallowed her.

Ranger watched as Stephanie slowly closed her eyes and her breathing became shallow. He stood, holding her close to him and carried her into the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders.

As he quietly backed out of the room, he left the door open an inch so he could hear her if she called out and went into his office to place a few calls.

Stephanie lay on her pillow feigning sleep. Ranger wasn't easy to trick but somehow she had managed it. In the past few hours since she and Lula had pulled into the McDonald's drive through, she had remembered every detail of her kidnapping and torture.

She felt the burning and stinging of every lash of the whip as her flesh was cut and she was left bleeding and helpless. She felt her throat constrict as they tortured her on the water board and she thought she'd certainly drown. Her arms ached horribly and felt as if they were being ripped from their sockets from the stress positions they had forced her in to for hours on end.

Once again, she endured the humiliation as they repeatedly kicked her while she lay there curled up in a ball, feeling utter hopelessness and begged them to kill her, only to hear their sadistic laughter as they spat on her.

What she needed now was time to make her plans. She knew where Dickie and Gross were, she had a couple aces up her sleeve and she wasn't going to let either of them get away with what they had done to her. She wanted and deserved her pound of flesh.

TBC

Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what your thoughts are.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just having a little fun with them. 

**I just want to thank Kashy for all her hard work in editing and for being a wonderful friend. There's no way I ever would have attempted this without you!**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, please keep your reviews coming, I really do appreciate each one!**

**Warnings:** Rated R for Adult language and situations, angst, violence, LMT spoilers, and character death.

**Hindsight**

Chapter Fifteen

Time stood still and Stephanie didn't know how long she lay in the bed as a flood of horrifying memories flooded through her mind. She remembered everything about her kidnapping but was having a hard time believing it had really happened. 

Ranger held her in his arms, stroking her hair and telling her she was safe. When Dr. Colbert arrived, he left the bedroom to speak with her and fill her in on everything that had happened.

There was a soft tap on the door and Dr. Colbert stepped inside. "Stephanie, do you mind if I come in?" 

When there was no answer, she walked into the room and stood near the side of the bed. She bent down and covered Stephanie's hand with her own. "Ranger told me that you've made a breakthrough and you've remembered some things. Would you like to talk about it?"

Stephanie withdrew her hand from under Dr. Colbert's and turned away from her. "There's really nothing to say, I can't believe any of it really happened."

Dr. Colbert knew that Stephanie was fragile and had to be handled with care, but at the same time, it was time for her to face reality. "But you know that it really did happen. You were kidnapped, tortured for days and almost died."

"I did die." Stephanie sniffled.

"Talk to me," Dr. Colbert encouraged. "Tell me what happened."

Stephanie sat up in the bed and brought her knees up to her chest, hooking her arms around her legs. "What do you want to know?" she asked in a small voice. "Do you want to know all the nitty gritty details about the pain and humiliation I suffered? Should I tell you how helpless I felt when Ambers convinced me that everyone had given up on me?" 

She slowly crawled out of bed and stood staring out the bedroom window at nothing in particular. In a voice filled with anguish, she continued. "Maybe I should tell you how it feels to know that I have disappointed everyone who has ever loved me or cared about me?" 

A tear trickled down her face, she hated to cry and suddenly, the anguish she felt was replaced with rage. She spun on her heel and spat her words. "It's bad enough that I have to live with these memories. I don't want to talk about them. I was better off not remembering and I just want you, and them, to go away."

She turned towards the window and felt hot tears course down her cheeks as she waited for Dr. Colbert to leave.

Dr. Colbert walked over, sat down in the chair near the window and patiently waited until Stephanie was ready to speak again. When she heard her sobs dwindle to a few sniffles, she handed her a tissue and told her to start at the beginning. "Tell me about the day you were kidnapped." 

Stephanie dabbed at her eyes and her shoulders sagged as she bowed her head. She twisted the tissue in her hand and groaned. She knew that Dr. Colbert wasn't going to leave her alone until she told her what she wanted to know. "Ambers was stalking me and for safety reasons, I was staying here, at Ranger's apartment." 

She turned to face the room, "My birthday was the day before. Ranger, the Merry Men and some of my closest friends had thrown me a surprise party on board a yacht. It was a beautiful night and the stars were out. We didn't get back here until the early morning hours and I didn't get out of bed until nearly noon the next day."

Stephanie began pacing the room as she searched her memory for the events that followed. "Ranger wasn't in the apartment, so I went downstairs to his office. The control room was a madhouse. It was near Halloween and kids were pulling pranks which set off the security alarms. When an alarm was triggered, a team had to drive out to each location and secure the premises."

Walking over to the table, she plopped down in the chair. "All the teams were dispatched and out on assignment. A call came in from an informant. He said he had just seen Jackson Ambers at the Quaker Bridge Mall. Ranger made me promise I wouldn't leave the building and he and Bobby left to go apprehend Ambers."

She pulled her legs up into the chair and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I really don't want to talk about this. It's not going to change anything. Why do we have to talk about it?"

Dr. Colbert's voice was calm and soothing. "I know you don't want to talk about it Stephanie. Rehashing these memories is not only unpleasant, but also exhausting. But trust me. You need to do this. Later you'll be glad you got all these feelings out in the open so you can deal with them." She watched Stephanie's face sag and encouraged her to continue.

Propelling herself out of the chair, Stephanie went back to pacing the room. "They weren't gone for more than fifteen minutes when there was a call from the front desk. A package had been delivered for me. I told them to send it up and a part of me prayed it was a late birthday present but somehow, I knew I wouldn't like what was in that box."

Stephanie described the events of the next hour. She told Dr. Colbert about finding the cell phone in the box along with a picture of a young girl. She told her about the drive to the haunted house and how Ambers taunted her and had enjoyed her fear as she moved from room to room. She was exhausted but once she started rehashing these terrifying memories, she found it hard to stop.

"I entered a room filled with mirrors. There was a strobe light which flashed on and off, really bright." Stephanie hugged herself and began to shake. "Suddenly, I could see a hundred images of Ambers. He was holding a knife to a girl's neck. She was the girl in the photograph!"

Stephanie felt for the edge of the bed and sat down hard. "Just as I saw Ranger in the mirror, I heard him tell me not to move, but then I watched in horror as Ambers slit that little girl's throat and then he grabbed me, pointing the knife at my ribs." 

While she sat on the bed, her entire body trembled, the tears flowed in torrents, but she continued. Now that she had begun, she was in a hurry to get everything out into the open. "I looked up in time to see a look in Ranger's eyes which I've never seen before. He wasn't just mad or furious, he was livid, and when he looked at me, it was as if his anger was directed at me!" She looked at Dr. Colbert imploringly, "I had to break my promise! Because of me, that little girl's life was in jeopardy! Ranger hated me and I couldn't blame him. I knew I'd never be able to look him in the eye again."

Dr. Colbert walked over and sat on the bed at Stephanie's side. She gently took her in her arms and held her as the tears flowed. She realized that at this point in Stephanie's memory, she had just described the last time she had seen Ranger until recently. She now understood the underlying cause to Stephanie's hysterical blindness. Stephanie had never wanted to see that look of rage and utter disappointment in Ranger's eyes again. She'd rather be blind than witness that look again.

Over the past few months, Dr. Colbert had come to know Ranger quite well. He was a mystery to her when it came to his own private thoughts and life, but one thing she did know, he loved and cared about Stephanie with devotion she had rarely seen between two people before. She knew Ranger didn't hate Stephanie for breaking a promise. His anger must have been directed at Ambers.

An hour had passed since they began talking but Dr. Colbert didn't want her to stop now. She knew that Stephanie was the self professed queen of denial. She thought if enough time passed between sessions, Stephanie would bury her feelings once again and refuse to face them. "Tell me what happened next."

For the next two hours, Stephanie told her about the torture she had endured. She told her about the water board and how it felt to drown. She told her about the beatings and the things Ambers would scream at her. Ambers told her that no one would ever find her, no one loved her and no one was looking for her. After days of torture and being denied food and water, she started to believe him and had almost given up the fight to survive.

Stephanie told her about the nights when she was held captive. Ambers would play recordings of the other woman he had tortured and murdered. She heard her screams, she heard her beg for mercy and plead with Ambers to let her die. Stephanie listened as the woman took her last breath and died with a tortured scream. Periodically, she heard Ambers laugh his insane laugh and tell her that she was next. He told her that he had something special planned for her and that she was going to die a more terrifying death than the woman from the photos he had sent her. 

"I don't know if you know what it is but there's this torture used on POW's called water boarding," Stephanie explained. "You're strapped to this board and a cloth is placed over your nose and mouth. Next they pour water over the cloth. The weight of the water forces the cloth down your throat and you feel as if you're drowning." 

Stephanie shuddered before she continued. "When I was being tortured on the water board, one of the masked men leaned down, whispered in my ear that the woman in the photographs was Ambers' wife. He laughed and told me that if Ambers could do those things to someone he loved and cared about, imagine what he would do to someone he despised such as myself."

Stephanie looked into Dr. Colbert's eyes. "I recognized his voice. I had been married to him for a short time a few years ago. He was my ex, Dickie Orr." Fresh tears stung behind her eyes but she pushed them back refusing to release them. 

She looked down at her hands and pushed the sleeves of her blouse up, exposing the scars she wore on her wrists from the ropes and handcuffs she'd been restrained with. 

She knew they were there but for the first time, she really looked at them and examined them. They were a dark pink color, ugly and thick. She stood up and walked to the mirror in the closet. Stripping off her blouse, she turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder. She saw the numerous thin pink scars that crisscrossed her back. Their mere existence proved to her that all these painful things really did happen to her. Before, as she described the events to Dr. Colbert, it was as if it had all happened to someone else, an actress in a bad B movie perhaps. But no, everything had really happened to her.

Suddenly she beat the mirror with her fists and started screaming in high pitched shrieks. She finally released the feelings of pain and anguish she had kept buried for so long. Collapsing in a heap, she curled up in a ball, threw her arms over her head and sobbed.

Ranger came running into the room and started to go to her but stopped when Dr. Colbert's hand touched his arm. "It's okay Ranger, she needs this." He ran his hand through his hair and quietly left the room.

Stephanie lay on the closet floor and wailed as she released her pain and fury. Eventually, her sobs turned to sniffles and she hiccupped as she caught her breath. Then almost like a light switch being flicked, she stopped. She lay there for a few moments longer as she gathered her thoughts before standing up. 

Brushing the hair from her face, she straightened her shoulders and with a determined jut of her chin, she turned to Dr. Colbert. "I don't understand why, but I do feel better."

Dr. Colbert smiled, reached out and took her hand. "You've taken a big step today Stephanie, you're on the path to a full recovery. I'll come back to see you once a week but soon, I don't think you'll need my help anymore."

Stephanie and Dr. Colbert spoke for a few minutes more and after the doctor left, Ranger returned to the bedroom. He reached out and tucked Stephanie's wild curls behind her ear. "Proud of you, Babe."

Stephanie sat on the edge of the bed, tracing the scars on her wrist with a finger and looked up at him. "You lied to me. You told me they were faint and hardly noticeable."

Ranger sat next to her on the bed and took her by the shoulders, turning her so she was forced to face him. He met her gaze straight on. "No, I didn't. I don't see the scars at all Steph. I only see the beautiful person you are."

Stephanie looked down at her wrists and started to shake her head.

Ranger took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "You are by far the most courageous and brave person I know. You're even braver than Tank. I've seen you do things without question or hesitation that have sent my strongest men running for cover. But that's only one of the reasons why I love you." 

Stephanie gazed into his eyes and watched as his lips descended on hers. He kissed her a tender kiss, his lips barely caressing hers before he continued. "I love you for the person you are. You bring a substance, a light, into my life that has been missing my entire life. You complete me and no matter what the future holds for us, I'll always love you." 

Stephanie looked up at him and the doubt was clearly visible in her eyes. "I'm not the same person I was a few months ago. I feel as if I've lost a big part of myself and I don't know if I'll ever get that back. How do you know you love me when you don't even know me anymore? Hell, I don't even know me. I've changed." ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ranger's hands came up to frame her face, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones, and he stared deeply into her eyes. "I'll love you for better or worse until the day I die." 

Stephanie stared into his eyes and wanted so much to believe him. She hesitated just for an instant as his lips descended on hers then she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with a fervor that surprised them both.

Ranger lifted her and carried her to the side of the bed and set her on her feet. He slowly began stripping away the rest of her clothing. He kissed and caressed every part of her as each layer was stripped away. 

He guided her to the center of the bed and quickly shed his own clothes. He joined her, lying beside her and cradled her in his arms. He bent over her and gently ran his tongue over her lips, tasting her salty tears mixed with the sweet taste of her mouth. His tongue probed her lips and slipped inside, exploring her mouth as she moaned and fisted her hands through his hair as she released it from the leather tie.

Taking his time, he moved slowly. He kissed her cheeks, eyes, chin and neck before moving lower. His hair brushed over her nipples as he peppered open mouth kisses across the swell of her breasts and abdomen. She moaned and reached for him, pulling his head towards her breasts as he slowly trailed a blaze of fire everywhere he touched her with his hands. Pausing at her breast, he rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger before he slathered it with his tongue and sucked it into his mouth.

Stephanie moaned as she felt Ranger's teeth graze across her breast, and when she felt his hot breath gently blow across her stiffened nipple, she arched her back and whimpered.

Ranger leaned on his elbows and cupped her face in his hands, "I'm a man of few words. Actions are what counts. Let me show you how much I love you."

Leaning down, he kissed her again and ran his tongue over her lips. He nibbled them lightly while his hands caressed and pinched her nipples. Kissing his way from her mouth, he made his way to her ear. His tongue swirled lightly at her lobe, his hands cupped her breasts, massaging them as his fingers pinched each nipple and he gently bit her ear.

After a few minutes he slowly kissed his way from her ear to her collar bone and down her chest, his tongue replaced his hands, nibbled and flicked first one nipple, and then the other. 

Taking a nipple between his teeth he chewed it gently as his hand slid up and down her inner thighs, He didn't touch her anywhere except her thighs. She moaned in protest, arched her back and wiggled beneath him craving more contact than what he was ready to give her.

He opened mouth kisses down her abdomen. Feeling her quiver as his tongue delved into her navel, he licked and swirled as she begged for more and urged him lower to where she wanted him most.

Taking his time, he made his way lower, avoiding her most sensitive areas until he came to her thighs. He kissed and licked every inch of her legs, knees and thighs before he slowly stroked the slit of her folds with his long fingers and teased her clit with his tongue, causing her to thrust her hips upwards towards his mouth. 

Ranger's dark eyes smiled at her while holding her hips in place to prevent her from getting anymore of his tongue than he allowed. He swiped his tongue over her clit in several fast strokes, causing her to moan as she begged him for release. He slipped his tongue in between her folds and savored the sweet taste of her. He licked around her and thrust his tongue in and out of her opening in a slow rhythm that had her writhing beneath him. 

Stephanie moved her hand to the back of his head and tried to maneuver him so his tongue would hit the spots where she needed him. He inserted first one finger, then another and slid his fingers in and out of her as he flicked his tongue faster and faster against her clit. 

Hearing Stephanie pant and moan in pleasure made him step up his pace. She screamed his name and began to shake violently as a powerful orgasm hit her. 

Ranger continued to lick her clit until she lay back on the bed, gasping for breath. Once she was recovered, she felt him place the head of his cock against her opening. 

She shivered in anticipation and looked down between her legs, watching as Ranger entered her slowly, inch by inch. After his length was buried deep inside of her, he stopped and waited for her to adjust to his full size. He began moving his hips gently forward and then backward. Leaning his head down, he took her stiffened pink nipple between his lips. He sucked and bit at it then turned his attention to her other nipple and sucked it into his mouth, repeating the process. When he started to pull away, Stephanie fisting her hands in his hair and arched her back bringing her breasts closer to his mouth. 

Ranger bit her nipple and heard her moan as she began to writhe and thrust her hips up to him, urging him to move faster and harder. He forced his cock all the way inside her and picked up his pace as she began to moan uncontrollably when another orgasm built deep within her. He brought a hand up to her breast and twisted her nipple as he sucked and bit at the other. He looked into her face and smiled as he watched her face contort and felt her walls convulse, preventing him from taking anymore strokes as she tightened around him and locked him in place in a fierce orgasm that left her gasping for air. 

He clenched his teeth trying to hold off the inevitable. When he could, he withdrew his cock and then very slowly slid his entire length back into her, his eyes locked with hers as he made love to her. 

Stroke after stroke, he plunged all the way into her. Leaning on his forearms, Ranger threaded his fingers through her hair and watched her face as he once again felt her walls contract around him and heard her scream his name. He couldn't control himself any longer. He growled deep in his chest as he drove his cock deep into her and came.

Stephanie embraced him as he collapsed on top of her and gasped for breath.

After a few minutes, they settled into each other's arms. Feeling completely safe, she drifted off to sleep.

Ranger lay still, holding her close as he stroked her hair. He was amazed at how easily she was always able to fall asleep. He eased himself from the bed without waking her, quickly dressed and went downstairs to finish up with some paperwork he'd been working on before Lula had called him. 

As he worked, he thought about ways in which he could help Stephanie with her recovery. He placed a call to Dr. Colbert and asked for her expert advice. 

They spoke for almost an hour and concluded that it would be best to give Stephanie the space she needed in order to think things through since it was hard for her to talk about her feelings. When she was ready, Dr. Colbert said Stephanie would call him. For now, if it was what she wanted, he should give her the time to be alone. She needed to gather the remnants of her life and come to terms with what had happened to her. 

Stephanie slept for three hours. When she woke, she felt groggy and hung over. She wanted to go home where she could slip into old comfortable clothes and vegetate, do anything except think. Her car was parked in the garage and she checked her shoulder bag for her keys. She slipped into her jeans and t-shirt and after writing Ranger a brief note to tell him she was going home, she rode the elevator downstairs to the garage.

She opened the car door for Boomer and eased behind the wheel. On the way home, she stopped off at the grocery store and bought a few essentials. Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream, a three pack of microwavable popcorn and a six pack of beer. 

When she arrived home, she waited as Boomer checked out the apartment and then put the groceries away. After taking a long hot shower, she slipped into her old threadbare robe, grabbed the ice cream, a spoon and a beer and settled on the couch with her favorite old afghan tucked around her feet. Picking up the remote control, she channel surfed until she found an old rerun of Pretty Woman. Julia Roberts was shopping for a cocktail dress and the snooty bitches at the exclusive clothing store had just snubbed her. "Big mistake ladies, huge," Stephanie mumbled.

Stephanie ate the entire tub of ice cream and lounged on the couch not really watching the show, her thoughts were a million miles away. Richard Gere and Julia Roberts were just there to keep her company.

She thought about the past year and everything that had happened in that short span of time. 

The police had her labeled as a person of interest when Dickie had disappeared. Joe soon learned that Dickie wasn't missing. Dickie was under police protection and Joe was watching over him in his own home. After everything was over, she had confronted Joe about the lies he had told her. He swore he hadn't lied, but, she explained, he hadn't been honest with her either. He should have told her he was guarding Dickie. He lied by omission when he didn't tell her everything. After that, she knew that although she loved him, she'd never be able to trust him again and they had broken up for the final time. 

Then just a few months later, Dickie and his collaborators had kidnapped and tortured her. As a direct result, she had developed amnesia and had forgotten everyone she had ever loved and cared about. How could she do that? How could she just blow them off like that? Then she remembered the brain washing. Ambers had repeatedly told her that she was worthless, no one loved her, no one truly cared, and no one was looking for her. She might as well forget any of them ever existed. 

She also remembered driving the car off the pier and into the harbor. Her eyes grew heavy and she drifted in and out of no man's land, that little sliver of time between being awake and being asleep. Her last thought was of the exact moment she died.

From a fog, she could see her mother leaning over her bed. She felt her swipe a moist washcloth over her face as she yelled for a nurse. "It's after ten. I don't see why she has to be in so much pain...It's time for her shot. Do you understand? Do something! All she has to do is hold on until ten, and it's past ten. She's in pain. My daughter's in pain. Give her the shot. Do you understand me? Give my daughter the shot!" 

Stephanie struggled to open her eyes so she could tell her mother that everything was okay. She opened one eye just as Boomer's tongue snaked out and licked her across her eyes. Suddenly she bolted off the couch and stood in the center of the room. She was disoriented, everything felt eerie and it took a couple moments before she realized she was at home. She vaguely remembered drifting off to sleep just as Richard Gere had fallen asleep while sitting up in the bed and Julia Roberts stood nearby and watched him sleep.

Looking at the screen, she watched as Shirley MacLaine ran down the hall and yelled at the nurses for her daughter's pain medication in Terms of Endearment.

She walked out to the kitchen and threw out the empty containers of ice cream and beer, grabbed a bottle of water, a notepad and a pen. 

In a flash, she recalled all the events of the day and plopped back down on the couch. She felt tears prick behind her eyes and ran a hand over her face forcing them back. She wasn't going to waste any more precious time crying over what Ambers, Gross and Dickie had done to her. She no longer cared about why it had happened or how it had happened. Instead, she vowed that from here on out, any time she began feeling sorry for herself or felt tears threaten, she would turn those feelings and tears into something else. She would do whatever it took, make any sacrifice necessary to insure that Dickie and Gross got what was coming to them. She was done being a victim.

She opened the notepad and at the top of the page she wrote, 'Operation Dickhead'.

TBC

Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what your thoughts are. 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich except for Jonathon Wescott, he's mine

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just having a little fun with them.

**Thank you, thank you, thank you Kashy for everything you do for me. You are an incredible person and I'll be eternally proud to call you my friend.**

**My sincere thanks to everyone, especially the ladies at babecakesrus who encouraged me and patiently waited for this story to continue. You are all a true inspiration. God bless!**

**Warnings:** Rated R for adult language and situations, angst, and violence, spoilers from 'Lean Mean Thirteen' and character death.

**Hindsight**

**By Devka**

Chapter Sixteen

Stephanie didn't know how long she'd been sitting in the dark staring out her living room window. She didn't see the moonlight as it danced on the wet pavement below or notice the street sweeper as it slowly made its way past her apartment building. She didn't even see the new shiny black SUV parked next to her old battered Rodeo in the parking lot. She was completely oblivious to the world around her.

Buried deep within her thoughts, she once again re-lived those few days she had been held captive in the cargo container in New York City. For over three days, she had been starved, beaten and degraded in ways she never thought possible. She had a clear understanding of what prisoners of war went through. She didn't have to imagine what they suffered, she had lived it.

She shuddered and didn't hear Boomer's low whimper or feel his soft muzzle when he nudged her arm. She sat still and unmoving in her dark apartment as she remembered Amber's voice hissing in her ear, his stale putrid breath hot against her neck. He told her that no one cared and that everyone had given her up for dead. He told her that a ransom had been offered to Ranger and he had refused to pay a measly fifty thousand dollars for her release. He stroked her cheek in a lover's caress as he told her that Ranger had never really loved her. At first, she had refused to believe him but soon, the minutes felt like hours, the hours like days and God help her; she did start to believe him.

She had no recollection of the passing of time and in a trancelike state, she slowly blinked. Sunlight was spilling in from the living room window and looked entirely too bright and happy for her mood. She rubbed her temples and shook her head as she tried to focus

Rubbing her tired eyes, she picked up her cell phone to check the time and frowned when she realized Ranger hadn't called.

She looked down at the tablet of paper and the list of 'things to do' she had compiled. That was enough to propel her into action. After showering, she towel dried her hair and styled it with a little gel, allowing it to fall into a mass of curls as it softly framed her face. Next came three layers of mascara, blue eyeliner, and pink gloss. She dressed in a navy blue business suit, three inch pumps and surveyed her appearance in the mirror. Biting her lower lip and frowning just a little, she added a few bracelets to each wrist to help cover the scars.

She fed Boomer and Rex and peeked inside the refrigerator in search of food for herself.

It was obvious that Ella had been by for a visit by how well stocked the fridge was. She made a mental note to thank her when she saw her again. Pouring a glass of orange juice, she toasted some raisin bread and quickly gobbled her breakfast as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

After eating she rooted around under her bed and found the small briefcase she once toted back and forth to the office when she worked in Newark for E. E. Martin.

Placing all the information she had gathered regarding her case inside, she hesitated for a moment before including her medical file from Waller Hospital. With her permission, Ranger had thoroughly read through the thick file but it was all she could do to look at it, let alone read it. It wasn't a time in her life she cared to reflect on or remember.

Calling Boomer to her, she attached his leash, checked her gun for bullets and placed it in her shoulder bag before hoisting it over her shoulder. She would never again be without protection. It was time for some serious changes in her life.

Pointing the key fob at the security cameras, she hit the button to set the alarm then exited the apartment.

She opened the car door for Boomer and watched as he gracefully jumped inside and sat on the passenger seat. "I've told you before. Dogs ride in the back," she exclaimed.

Boomer panted and seemed to smile at her. Stephanie rolled her eyes and once again, let him have his own way as she pulled out onto the street.

Traffic was light and before long, she was on the Turnpike headed for New York City. She had business there that couldn't wait another day.

She could have borrowed a RangeMan vehicle with a navigation system for the trip but she didn't know what was going on with Ranger and didn't want to bother him. He'd already done so much for her and she didn't know how she'd ever be able to repay him.

Why hadn't he called? Maybe he considered her to be high maintenance and didn't want anything to do with her anymore? Or maybe he was in the wind. She sighed and shook her head as she angled into the fast lane of traffic. This was the main reason why she had her doubts about a relationship with Ranger. Her ESP didn't work as well as his did, in fact, hers didn't work at all. She needed verbal communication if only just to say, 'be back in a few days' or 'have a nice life.' But this hanging in limbo was frustrating and raised questions about what kind of future she could expect from him, especially with everything she was going through now.

But did it really matter? The sex was amazing. So what if they didn't share a traditional relationship. She didn't want to get married any more than Ranger did. Couldn't they be committed to each other without having to have a ceremony which would legally seal their fate?

A thought occurred to her. When Ranger had told her that his kind of love didn't come with a ring, was he saying that in order to let _her_ off the hook? Ranger knew her better than anyone. Even better than she knew herself, which was actually kind of scary if she thought about it. He knew she had commitment issues. But what if he was telling her, in his own way, that he didn't expect anything more from _her_ than what _she_ was willing and able to give?

Buried deep within her thoughts about her future with Ranger, the miles flew by and soon she turned onto Centre Street and parked in the parking lot of the New York County Court building. She looked up at the impressive building and felt a momentary stab of panic. She didn't know if she was ready for this, but deep down she knew she didn't have a choice. If she was going to have any kind of future at all, with or without Ranger, she had to have closure on everything that had happened when Dickie, Ambers and Gross had kidnapped and tortured her. She needed to put it behind her.

Opening her purse, she extracted her gun, and after making sure the safety was on, she slipped it under her seat. Leaving the windows rolled down a little on both sides so Boomer would have fresh air, she ordered him to stay and stepped onto the pavement looking up at the imposing building.

Squaring her shoulders, she entered the building and checked the building's directory for directions to the prosecutor's office. She didn't have an appointment but hoped the attorney assigned to the case would be able to squeeze her in.

After getting lost twice, she finally found the right office on the fourth floor. The young clerk at the front desk looked up her case number and told her Pauline Madsen had been assigned to the case. "She's in court," the woman said. "It could be a while but she might be able to see you."

Over an hour later, a tall slender brunette wearing a gray pinstripe skirt with matching jacket called her name and she was escorted to a small cramped office. File folders covered every available space including the floor. Pauline moved a stack from the chairs and apologized for the clutter.

Stephanie sat across from the attorney and explained why she had asked to see her on such short notice.

"My name is Stephanie Plum. I'm the victim in one of your cases, New York versus Richard Orr and Bernard Gross." She gave her the case number and watched as Pauline pulled it up on her computer.

Pauline leaned back in her chair, sighed and tossed her pen on the desk in exasperation. "Yes, I'm familiar with that case. Unfortunately, it isn't going well."

Stephanie stiffened visibly in her chair. "As I'm sure you know I've been incapacitated for the last few months…"

Nodding her head, Pauline cleared her throat and interrupted her. "I know about your memory loss Ms. Plum and I wish there was a way around it but without your testimony, the case is weak. I'm hoping we'll win, but it's doubtful I can convince the jury to return with the maximum sentence. They may get off completely free."

Stephanie felt the breath she was holding escape her lungs. "No, you don't understand. My medical status has changed. Not only have I regained my sight, but I also remember everything that happened to me. I can describe it all in vivid detail. Every scent, every lash of the whip, the pain, humiliation and torture I suffered."

Pauline had become a prosecutor because someone had to speak up and fight for the victims. She could easily see that Stephanie was trying to find justice for what had happened to her. Leaning forward in her chair, she picked up her pen and sat poised over the yellow lined legal pad sitting on her desk. "You have my complete attention Miss Plum. Please tell me what happened."

Outside, the weather turned cool, the wind moaned and rain lashed across the window panes. The sudden change in weather fit Stephanie's mood and she sat back in her chair gazing out the window at nothing in particular as she began her story. Her eyes took on a lifeless expression as she told Pauline everything in complete detail. She started at the beginning with her marriage to Dickie and ended with the kidnapping, torture, rescue and recovery.

Pauline stared into her eyes when she finished. She had seen this look before. It was the cold hard stony stare of a woman who had seen too much and felt too much pain for one person the bear. It was plain to see how difficult this was for her but she was certain Stephanie would do well in front of a jury. She was a fighter.

Standing up from her chair, Pauline walked around her desk and sat in the empty chair next to her. "I know how you feel, believe me. I can't begin to imagine what it was like for you. You are incredibly brave to survive such horrors but somehow, someway you've managed it when most would have given up. You must never give up the fight for justice."

Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I didn't choose this fight. I want nothing more than to run from this room and pretend none of it ever happened. I don't want to be here. I don't want to deal with any of this but I don't have a choice. It's something that has to be done." She looked down at her hands clasped firmly together in her lap. "You see, before me there were other women. I don't know how many, but I do know of one in particular. Her name was Melinda. Melinda Ambers. She was married to Jackson Ambers."

For the next half hour, Stephanie told Pauline that Ambers had bragged about what they had done to his wife. He had laughed as he told her that they had improved their techniques and had found new ways to prolong the pain his victims felt. "He said it in plural tense, _victims_." Stephanie exclaimed.

She turned her head and gazed out the window. The rain had turned to sprinkles and she watched as the water beaded and cascaded down the windowpanes. "When Ambers wasn't there, I was blindfolded and tied in painful positions. My arms were stretched and tied behind me. The military calls them stress positions and they are extremely painful. I was tied in these positions and left, sometimes hooded, for hours at a time. Ambers played CDs and I was forced to listen while they raped and mutilated a woman who I'm sure was Melinda Ambers." She turned and looked into Pauline's eyes with a look of utter horror. "She pleaded with them, begged them and promised them anything to be set free. Later, she begged to die. I listened as she struggled for her last breath and died."

Stephanie forced a blank look on her face and continued. "Gross and Ambers had both tortured and killed Melinda, each taking turns as they repeatedly raped and brutalized her. Richard Orr was Ambers' attorney and, although he hadn't physically been a part of it, he knew everything. The day I was being tortured on the water board he was there. He whispered in my ear, promising me that I would soon suffer a fate worse than Melinda's."

Pauline considered everything Stephanie had told her but with no witnesses to support her statement a smart attorney could dispute her testimony and easily confuse a jury. But, if she had evidence which supported Stephanie's testimony, they might stand a chance.

Standing up, she walked around her desk and sat down. She remembered something about the evidence which had been collected at the scene. She dug through the stacks of folders on her desk, found Stephanie's case and skimmed the pages. Just like she thought, a CD _had_ been found at the scene! According to the file, it was as Stephanie had described. It was a recording of a woman screaming as she was being whipped, raped and tortured. At the time, it was believed the woman on the CD was Stephanie.

"I have to be completely honest with you, Stephanie. I believe everything you've told me but convincing a jury of twelve is a whole other matter. Richard Orr has stated that you voluntarily participated in your kidnapping and that the torture you described was all an act in order to extort money from your friends and family."

She watched as the pupils in Stephanie's eyes dilated and her eyes turned black in anger. "I would never do such a thing!" She exclaimed.

Opening her brief case, she extracted a file and slammed it on the desk. "This is my medical history while I was at Waller Hospital. How can anyone fake injuries like these?" She pulled out another file. "This is a police report of the charges against Richard Orr for embezzlement. The case is still open and I'm sure he'll cheat his way out of those charges as well but it tells you something about his character." Tossing it on the desk with the other file, she pulled out another file almost as thick as the first. "This is all the information I could gather on Bernard Gross. He's got the longest rap sheet I've ever seen. All charges from the time he was a teenager are assault charges of one kind or another."

Pauline held up her hand in surrender. "Stephanie, I know, like I said, I believe you, but I need proof."

Keying in her password, she opened a program on her computer and looked over at Stephanie. "I won't make any promises but there might be enough to take to the grand jury."

Stephanie didn't understand the court system. All of her experience was with the skips who failed to show up for court. "What does the grand jury have to do with it?"

"The primary function of grand jury is to review the evidence presented and determine whether there is probable cause to return an indictment." Pauline explained. "With your testimony, and if we can use that disc Ambers played, we might have a case."

Pauline made some notes on her legal pad and glanced at her watch. "I'm due back in court soon but let me tell you about VINE." Stephanie nodded and she continued. "When a suspect has been arrested and booked for a violent crime, there's a twenty-four hour hotline the victim can call that will provide them with information and release notification concerning their case. VINE stands for Victim Information & Notification Everyday Program." She hit print and removed the documents from her printer. "VINE contacts the victim by telephone when the suspect is released or transferred out of custody."

After signing the documents, she sat next to Stephanie and looked her in the eye. "I encourage you to register with VINE if Gross and Orr are arrested on new charges. If something happened to you… I mean, without your testimony, we won't have a case."

Stephanie assured her that she had the best security available and explained that her apartment had recently been secured by RangeMan Security with motion activated cameras and audio. "I'm done being a victim, Pauline. For the first time in my life I'm taking charge. I'm enrolling in self defense and martial arts classes and I'm joining some support groups."

Pauline studied her for a full minute as she chewed on the end of her pen in contemplation. "I hesitate to ask you this, but…"

Stephanie stood, and smiled tightly. "Please, ask me anything."

"I'd like to take you to the evidence locker where the cargo container is so you can go over a few things with me." Pauline said.

Stephanie's face went blank exuding no emotions whatsoever. "That shouldn't be a problem. When would you like to go?"

Looking at her watch, Pauline explained that she could meet her later that day once court was adjourned. She jotted the address down on the back of her business card and walked with Stephanie to the bank of elevators at the other end of the hall. "I might be running a little late, so if I'm not there right at five, please wait for me."

Stephanie thanked her and walked out to her car. She patted Boomer on the head and told him what a good boy he was for taking care of the car and promised him a special treat later.

Pulling into traffic, she turned towards the Village and Ken's Sandwich Shop where she was meeting Jonathon Westcott and Anita Bryant for lunch. They had stayed in touch through email and long phone conversations over the months since 'the accident', and Stephanie was looking forward to seeing them once again.

She had excellent car karma and found a place to park within half a block. When she walked through the door, Jonathon and Anita were already at a table waiting for her. Jonathon stood, kissed her cheek and after they were seated and placed their orders, they all started to talk at once.

Laughing, Stephanie took a small sip of her soda and told Anita to go first.

With a shy but bright smile, Anita glowed with an inner beauty as she held out her left hand and showed off the glistening diamond ring encircling her third finger.

Stephanie gasped and examined the large diamond. "I'm so happy for you both. I had a feeling about you two. When's the big day?"

"We haven't set a date yet. We're not in a hurry," Anita replied. "But I would like you to be my Maid of Honor. If it wasn't for you, Jonathon and I never would have met."

"I'm glad something good came out of it all," Stephanie replied wryly.

Anita bit her lip and looked towards Jonathon for support.

Jonathon draped his arm across Anita's shoulders. "How are you really doing Stephanie, are you still seeing Dr. Colbert?" he asked as he took a sip of his water.

Stephanie's smiled at him. "Yes, I am. In fact I spoke with her yesterday. Most of my memory has returned and I'm well on my way to a full recovery."

"That's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you! How is Ranger doing?" Jonathon pried.

Stephanie shrugged one shoulder. "It's hard to say with Ranger. Nothing about our relationship really feels the same as it did before. He's acting a little standoffish and I can't help but to wonder if what happened is too much of a burden on our 'almost' relationship."

Jonathon sat forward in his chair, clasped Stephanie's hands in his and forced her to look him in the eye. "Stephanie, I don't believe that. Ranger spent weeks of man power looking for you. When everyone else had given you up for dead Ranger refused to believe it and kept looking. He put everything he had into his search for you."

Stephanie grimaced. "He was looking for the person I used to be. A part of me died the day I drove off the pier. I've been trying to piece my life back together but nothing feels the same. It's like I'm trying to fit a square peg in a round hole. I'm just not the person I once was. I won't be until I have closure and maybe not even then."

The waiter arrived with their food and they spent the next forty-five minutes eating and discussing wedding plans.

Stephanie leaned back in her seat and sighed contentedly. "Kens makes the best sandwiches I've ever tasted, but don't tell my mother I said that. She'd cut me off Thursday night dinner's for life and I'd starve to death."

"Your secret is safe with us," Anita laughed. "What are your plans while you're in town?"

Stephanie rooted around in her shoulder bag for her lip gloss. "I'm meeting with Pauline Madsen, the prosecutor who's been assigned to the case at five o'clock. We're going to the evidence locker to look over the cargo container I was held in."

Jonathon and Anita exchanged glances. "Are you sure that's a good idea Steph?" Jonathon asked.

Shrugging, Stephanie found her lip gloss and applied a thin layer. "I'm not really sure. It's kind of weird. It's one of those things which I feel compelled to do." She dropped the gloss back into her bag, "Everything is so surreal. It feels like I'm living in a dream or I'm in someone else's body. I don't feel like me anymore. Hopefully it will help. If nothing else, at least it will help me face reality."

The waiter brought the check and Jonathon handed him his credit card. Turning his attention back to Stephanie he asked, "Did you discuss these feelings with Dr. Colbert?"

Stephanie smiled a tight smile. "Not yet. I will next time I see her. I was up all night thinking about it and trying to rationalize my feelings and still don't have any answers."

She stood up and smiled. "I've got an errand to run before I meet with Ms. Madsen. It's been fun though, let's do it again soon."

"We need to get together soon so you can help me plan the wedding." Anita said. "Please take good care of yourself, Stephanie, stay safe."

After promising to call soon, Stephanie left the restaurant and slid behind the wheel of her car. Boomer greeted her with enthusiasm. He could smell the left over roast beef sandwich emanating from the paper bag she carried.

Laying the bag open on the passenger seat, she smiled as Boomer wolfed the scraps down in two bites before proceeding to lick the paper it had been wrapped in dry. She smiled as she remembered how Bob would have just eaten the paper along with the sandwich.

Jonathon had given her driving instructions to the nearest public library and she headed in that direction now.

This time her parking karma wasn't so great and she parked three blocks away. She promised Boomer that she wouldn't be long and quickly walked to the library.

The library was a large modern building and although it didn't contain the latest technology, everything was computerized. She walked over to a terminal and keyed in her request. The computer returned several choices and she touched the screen to make her selection. She then read the location of the book and within just a few minutes, was sitting in a comfortable chair as she leafed through the pages.

The minutes faded into one another and soon it was time to meet Pauline Madsen. She needed a backup plan and while she had been reading, an idea began to form in the back of her mind.

On impulse, she scrambled around in her purse and found the small holder that contained her identification from those few months she was known as Donna Di Meraviglia. Grabbing the stack of books she had amassed, she went to the check out desk and opened an account and checked out the books.

Tossing them into the back seat of the car, she slipped behind the wheel and drove to the address Pauline had scribbled on the back of her business card.

As she had suggested she would be, Pauline was late. Stephanie hated playing the waiting game, especially when she was feeling stressed. For forty-five minutes she did her best to remain patient and had just inserted her key into the ignition and was getting ready to leave when Pauline pulled up behind her and parked. This time instead of leaving him in the car, Stephanie grabbed Boomer's leash for moral support and met Pauline at the gate.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Pauline said as she signed the document the officer handed her. "I stopped by my boss's office to speak to him about your case and what you told me this afternoon about Melinda Ambers."

Her shoulders slumped and she turned to face Stephanie. It was easy to tell from the apologetic tone of her voice that the conversation hadn't gone well. "He doesn't think we have a good case. It would be difficult to convince a jury that what you remember is accurate and not coerced in any way by your psychiatrist in an attempt to help you regain your memory."

The full impact of what Pauline said hit Stephanie in the face and she felt breathless from the impact. Her voice was flat as she asked her next question. "You're not going to prosecute, are you?"

Pauline hated this part of her job. Stephanie had already been through so much, how could she possibly handle any more? "It isn't like that. You have to keep the faith that justice will be served. The DA's checking on some statutes and weighing his options. And the grand jury might indict Gross and Orr. Until a final decision has been made, I'm moving forward with the investigation." She waited as the electric gate slowly opened. "Are you sure you're up for this?" she asked Stephanie.

Stephanie nodded and they walked through the gate. The lot was filled with vehicles and containers of all sorts and sizes. There was a large motor home parked next to what looked like a hotdog concession trailer. Next to a horse trailer was what appeared to be the burnt wreckage of a Volkswagen Beetle. Stephanie fleetingly wondered if it had been bombed. She had seen her fair share of burnt out car frames to recognize the end results of a car bomb when she saw one. They arrived at the furthest unlit corner of the lot.

The scene looked like it was a part of a Hollywood set and suddenly, Stephanie wasn't sure that she could go through with this anymore. But if the DA did decide to prosecute Dickie and Gross, they would need her testimony if there was to be any chance at all for a conviction.

This wasn't something she wanted to do. It was something she had to do. She had no choice.

They stood before the dark russet colored cargo container. Stephanie looked up and saw the white painted numbers, 8723, stenciled on the outside and felt an involuntary shudder ripple through her. She didn't remember it being so large, it seemed so much smaller when she had been confined in it.

Pauline broke the seal and unlocked the padlock with the key the officer at the gate had given her. The door groaned with a metallic shriek as it slowly opened. The stench from the stale air that escaped once the door was open turned her stomach, and for a moment, she thought she was going to be sick.

The fur on Boomer's haunches stood up as he growled threateningly. After all this time, Stephanie knew the dog could smell the scent of blood that was dried on the floors, ceiling and walls. Her blood.

Extracting a flashlight from her bag, Pauline stepped inside and waited for Stephanie to follow.

Hesitating for a long moment, Stephanie chastised herself and decided it was best to just get it done and over with. Ambers was dead and Dickie and Gross were in another state for crying out loud. What was she afraid of? No one could touch her now. She refused to allow herself to go into denial and her thoughts instead turned to the McDonald's menu as she practiced what Ranger had taught her so long ago and erased all emotion from her face and entered.

TBC

Please keep reading and reviewing and let me know what you think will happen next.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just having a little fun with them.

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapters, even during my long hiatus. Please keep them coming, I really do appreciate each one!**

**I have so much to be thankful with in my dear friend Kashy. Not only for editing Hindsight for me and the wonderful writing lessons she always includes, but for being a wonderful and understanding friend. Thank you Kashy!**

**Warnings:** Rated R for adult language and situations, angst, and violence. Character death and possible spoilers up to 'Lean Mean Thirteen'.

**Hindsight**

Chapter Seventeen

Stephanie swallowed the bile that rose in her throat when the overpowering stench of the small confined area fully enveloped her.

The room was pitch black except for the bright beacon of light cast from the flashlight Pauline carried.

Handing the light to Stephanie, Pauline dug around in her handbag, withdrew a small recording device, and asked if Stephanie minded if she recorded the interview, explaining it would be easier.

Stephanie shone the light around the small space and paused briefly when the light rested on the blood splattered walls. She stopped completely and her hand trembled when she came to the small pool of dried blood on the floor. "This is where Ambers whipped me until I lost consciousness and left me dangling for what felt like days but must have been only hours," Stephanie said in a dead voice.

The emotions that flooded her were more than she could bear. She really needed Ranger to be with her right now. Closing her eyes for a minute, she thought about what he would do if he were with her. What words of comfort would he have to offer? Amazingly, her stomach grumbled and remembered his lessons from what seemed so long ago. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to think not about where she was and what she was doing, but about Ranger. Her imagination was so vivid she could almost smell his Bulgari shower gel. She opened her eyes and stood up straight, squaring her shoulders against the task at hand and walked to the far wall where she stooped down and shone the light in the corner. "This is where I was much of the time, tethered in the stress positions I told you about."

Pauline watched closely as Stephanie told her for the second time that day about the days she had spent in the filth of this container. She knew that reliving those horrifying days couldn't be easy. Not for anyone, especially someone who had gone through as much torment as Stephanie Plum had. She marveled at her strength and devotion to have justice.

For the next hour Stephanie demonstrated positions she'd been tied in, recounted every lurid detail of what the men had done to her and by the time she was finished, Pauline had a clear understanding of the chain of events which had happened there.

Boomer stayed close to Stephanie's side the entire time. He leaned against her when she stood motionless as if he was lending her his support.

As they moved about the small room, he sniffed and examined every crevice of the cargo container. At times he would whimper, and there was one time in particular when he startled both Stephanie and Pauline with the ferociousness of his growl. Resonating from deep within his chest, it quickly grew into a vicious snarl. Stephanie comforted him by scratching behind his ears and told him it was okay now.

Remembering the first 'Stephanie Plum Show', she told Pauline how she had attacked Ambers from the chair she had been sitting in. She could almost once again feel the satisfying crunch when she kicked him in the head, breaking his nose and splitting his lip. She was certain Boomer had detected the scent of Amber's blood. "Another time during one of Amber's interrogations, if you could call it that, I managed to elbow Gross in the face," Stephanie mused. "Never once did I give up. Whenever I had the chance, I fought them with everything I had." Bowing her head she whispered, "It just wasn't enough."

They stood staring at each other, Stephanie's face completely blank as the memory overtook her. For the first time, Pauline questioned Stephanie's mental state. Most women would be crying hysterically but Stephanie's face and body language was completely emotionless and void of all expression.

Pauline jumped when her cell phone rang. Glancing at the display, she apologetically told Stephanie it was the DA and she had to take the call, and stepped outside into the fresh night air.

Stephanie didn't try to eavesdrop but the wind carried Pauline's voice and she caught snippets of conversation.

"I feel good about this case, Sir," Pauline said. "Yes, she's with me now and she remembers everything in great detail."

Stephanie felt real hope for the first time in days and stooping down, she hugged Boomer playfully tugging at his ears.

She could no longer hear Pauline's voice so she left the container and closed its large metallic doors.

Pauline stood staring at her closed phone and turned when she heard Stephanie approach. "I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just come out with it. The grand jury failed to indict on the new case against Orr and Gross."

Stephanie's face fell and she quickly looked away. Pauline reached out to touch her arm reassuringly but Stephanie stepped back before she could make contact.

Pauline sighed. "There's more. The DA is going to offer Orr and Gross a plea bargain in your case." She knew she was Stephanie's last hope for justice and it was painful to see the total look of despair that crossed her face as she watched. "Please understand. All it takes for the defense to win in a case like this is to create doubt for just one juror. "

Nodding her head as unshed tears pricked her eyes, Stephanie thanked her for her time as she searched her handbag for her car keys and said goodbye.

Driving on auto pilot all the way back to Trenton, Stephanie didn't allow herself to feel anything. For so long she had worked hard chasing down skips and putting them back in the system so justice could be served. Where was the justice for her? Her entire life had been turned upside down and inside out. What was she suppose to do now? Just go on as if nothing had ever happened? She wouldn't. She couldn't! There has to be a reason, an outcome for everything that had happened.

From somewhere out in the distance a sound was coming to her, dim at first and growing louder, more insistent. At the last second she realized she had drifted into oncoming traffic and a large semi was barreling down on her. Swerving out of its path, she barely made it back into the right lane and avoided what would surely have been a fatal collision.

What did it matter anyway? She had lost all hope. Without hope, there's no reason to continue living, if that's what you call what she'd been doing these past months as she recovered from the accident.

Before the accident, her mother used to call her frequently, enticing her to come for dinner with promises of pineapple upside down cake and roast chicken. Lately she called only on Sundays and Stephanie was certain it was out of obligation and to keep the twitter of the neighborhood gossip at a minimum.

At one time, the entire Burg had her pegged to marry her somewhat childhood sweetheart and become Mrs. Joe Morelli. She understood the change in Joe. After all, he was the type of man who needed a woman in his life and when he'd accepted her death, he had moved on with his life and was married. Grandma Mazur recently told her that he and his wife, Emily, were expecting their first child in just four months. Rumor had it, the baby was a boy.

Her friends, even Mary Lou, avoided her. Just last week, she had called her several times just to chat, and each time she left a message, asking her to call back when she had the time.

Lula truly understood what she was going through but she'd been busy making plans to marry Tank.

Deep down Stephanie knew her friends and family cared about her. They simply didn't know how to act around her anymore and so they avoided her. They had to be curious about the kidnapping. The whole Burg was waiting to hear all the juicy details and when they weren't forthcoming, they made up their own stories of what had happened.

Pulling into her apartment building, Stephanie was surprised to see a shiny black SUV parked in the back of the lot. Her heart skipped a beat and she hoped Ranger was sitting behind the wheel but it was impossible to tell through the dark tinted windows.

The door opened and Hal stepped out. He reached into the car and pulled a box from the backseat.

Stephanie checked her makeup in the rearview mirror and fluffed her hair with her fingers. At this point in her life, she didn't really care what she looked like but some habits die hard. Opening the door, she let Boomer out to take care of business, making a mental note to come back later and clean up after him. She grabbed the books from the backseat and called out, "Hey Hal, what brings you around?"

"The boss wanted me to check in with you and I thought I'd bring over some of your stuff from RangeMan," Hal replied with a grin.

Stephanie felt the last bit of lingering hope leave her as she remembered the few things she had left at RangeMan. There were a couple changes of clothing, her toothbrush and a few other personal items. Turning so Hal couldn't see her face as her eyes filled up with unshed tears, she forced a laugh. "Is Ranger in that much of a hurry to get rid of me?"

Hal laughed with her and shook his head. "The boss could never be rid of you Steph." He saw her hands were full so he took the books from her and placed them in the box with the other contents, then offered to carry it upstairs.

Once they were in the elevator, he looked somewhat embarrassed. "Remember when your car broke down and we had it hauled away to a junkyard where it was smashed into a little cube of metal?" He looked down at the box he carried and continued, "Well, these are the personal items we cleaned out of the back seat and trunk."

Stephanie didn't seem to hear what he had said so he went on, "Sorry it took so long to get it to you. Somehow it got put it the box in storage where it just got moved and pushed around. No one ever really paid attention to what it was."

When they reached her apartment door, Stephanie unlocked it, deactivated the alarm, and ordered Boomer to check it out.

Hal smiled, "It's good to see you taking things seriously for a change, Steph."

Stephanie looked up at him and all the emotions of the day; rejection, anger, disappointment and even hate reflected from within the depths of her eyes. "I learned something today Hal. Know what that was?"

Hal took a step backwards, holding the box in front of him. He'd never seen this look on her face and didn't know how to react to it.

"I learned," Stephanie continued, "that the only person I can really count on is myself! I don't need anyone." Snatching the box out of his hands, she took a step backwards into the apartment and slammed the door.

Hal stood in the hallway for a long moment not knowing what to make of her behavior. He thought she'd be grateful to have her stuff back.

He punched a number into his phone and when Ranger answered, Hal or Cal told him everything that had happened.

Stephanie shoved the box into the coat closet along with her handbag and slammed the door shut.

Then she opened the refrigerator, grabbed an entire six pack of beer, kicked off her shoes and settled into the chair she had slept in the previous night. Popping the top of the cold beer she took a long pull and sat back.

With every ounce of her being, she meant what she had said to Hal. The only person she could count on was herself. Not because no one would help her. In fact it was quite the opposite. She hadn't forgotten what had happened to Eddie Abruzzi not so long ago. She had to do this by herself so no one else could be implicated in what had to be done.

She went over the plans she had made for Operation Dickhead. The first part of the plan was complete. She had registered for a couple classes at the local high school, one of them a self defense she had called Eddie Gazarra and made arrangements for some more lessons at the gun range, and just today she had checked out the books she'd need from the library.

Next, she needed to establish a normal routine. She knew it wouldn't be difficult. Until recently, she hadn't realized how uncomplicated her life really was. It would really be quite simple. Show up at the Bonds office in the morning, shop in the afternoons with Lula or Mary Lou and eat dinner at her parents' more often.

Ranger would be a problem. He had that damn ESP thing going on and she could never get one over on him. She opened another beer and thought about how she would get around Ranger's ESP. "What I really need is a distraction," she muttered out loud.

Her eyes flew open wide and she sat up in the chair. A distraction. It didn't get any easier when it came to a woman distracting a man. Nearly running to her bedroom, she opened her lingerie drawer and rummaged around inside until she found what she was looking for. A turquoise and silver matching bra and panty set she had bought at Victoria Secret before the accident. She never got around to wearing them for Ranger.

She quickly shed her clothes and dressed in the bra and panties, then she examined herself in the mirror. She held her hair up off her neck and turned from side to side, critiquing her body. Seeing the scars which crisscrossed her back, she slumped on the edge of the bed. This wouldn't work. She was no longer sexy, especially to a man like Ranger.

Not bothering to change or grab a robe, she walked back out to the kitchen and stood on tiptoes, reaching into the cupboard above the refrigerator, she pulled out the bottle of tequila she stashed there for emergencies. Well, this was an emergency.

Returning to the living room, she slowly paced the short length of the room as she took long hard swallows straight from the bottle. It had been a long time since she'd had a good drunk.

Thirty minutes later she was slumped in the easy chair with one leg draped over an arm of the chair and the bottle held gently between her legs. From her drunken fog, she felt strong arms lift her and struggled to focus as she gazed up into the most exquisite dark eyes she'd ever seen. It was as if she was floating and at that moment, she didn't care if she ever came down.

Stephanie draped her arms around his massive shoulders and began kissing below his ear and nuzzling his neck. Ranger gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her as he kissed her softly and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Hours later she stretched and turned over. She didn't remember Ranger putting her to bed the night before and her eyes flew open when she realized she was in her bed and not curled up in the easy chair.

Fumbling towards the nightstand for her gun, she released the safety and tiptoed around the room checking the closet, under the bed and the bathroom for an intruder. Then she smelled the sweet aroma of coffee. Carefully, she opened the bedroom door and peeked through the crack. Ranger sat at the dining room table, drinking a cup of coffee while he read the morning paper.

Grabbing her threadbare but comfortable old robe from the closet, she stumbled into the dining room and noticed the McDonald's bag and large coke sitting on the table. Carefully, as to make as little noise as possible, she opened the bag and withdrew the French fries from inside.

Ten minutes later she sat back in her chair and ran her fingers through her matted hair. "Thank you. I really needed that."

Ranger folded the paper and laid it on the table. When he looked up at her he noted the dark circles under her eyes, the weight she'd lost in the last few days and the empty expression in her eyes. "You shouldn't drink alone Babe."

In a flash, she remembered everything that had happened the day before. After everything she'd been through and all her efforts to find justice, her only hope for any kind of legal action being a plea bargain in which Dickie and Gross would never see a prison cell. "I had a really bad day," she mumbled.

"How did it go with the prosecutor?" Ranger asked.

Stephanie was fairly certain he already knew every little detail. Plopping down in the chair across from him, she told him about her day including the trip to the cargo container.

Very few people could read Ranger's expressions and until recently, she'd been unable to herself, but since he had taught her a few of his 'blank face' tricks she had begun to pick up on a few of his tells. Now she watched the all but imperceptible slight twitch of his right jaw and knew he was beyond angry. He was livid!

"She never should have put you through that," Ranger said as he stroked her cheek.

"It's really not her fault. I needed to do it but you would have been proud. I'm getting pretty good with the blank look," Stephanie said with a tight smile.

"Masking your feelings doesn't make them go away, Steph," Ranger said. "You can't bottle them up and put them on a back shelf. You have to analyze them and come to terms you can live with."

"I know. But that's what Dr. Colbert is for, right?" Stephanie asked as she gathered up the empty containers from the table and threw them away.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but what prompted your visit this morning anyway?"

"The control room called and said there was a disturbance," Ranger said with an imperceptible smile as he carried his empty cup to the kitchen and placed it in the sink.

Stephanie tightened her robe around herself. "Here? In my apartment?"

Ranger nodded and stepped closer. Untying the belt of her robe, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his mouth a fraction of an inch from hers. "The surveillance cameras were on last night and you put on quite a show for the guys in the control room."

Stephanie looked at him quizzically and then remembered the lingerie she had changed into the night before. Burying her face against his chest she groaned. "Don't tell me, Lester was working wasn't he?"

Lifting her chin, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Lester and Woody are working surveillance until further notice, probably months, and I came over to make sure you didn't catch a cold."

Ranger's phone buzzed and he reluctantly released her and checked the display. "I have to go. Come for dinner tonight. I'll buy a chocolate cake."

"You know me all too well. How can I refuse chocolate cake?" she teased.

Once he was gone and the door locked securely behind him, Stephanie collapsed on the couch. Ranger was right. She hadn't been dealing with her feelings. She'd been doing what she had always done. She pushed them to the far corners of her mind until she was ready to face them and if she had her way, there were some which would never see the light of day.

One thing was for sure though, even with the scars, the outfit had been a great distraction.

She felt like she was living on a wild, out of control roller coaster. One moment she felt like there was hope and she was optimistic and the next she was rooting around in a gutter of despair. How had she come to be in this dark place in her life? Oh yeah, Dickie is how.

What she needed to do now was move on to step two of her little plan and slip back into her old routine. If she _acted_ normal, her friends and family would do the same.

Remembering that she had thrown her handbag in the closet along with the box Hal had brought over the night before, she opened the closet door and saw the box had spilled over onto the floor. She began picking up the clutter until one item caught her eye. The atomic clock her Aunt Tootsie had given them when she and Dickie were married. She grabbed the clock and sat down on the sofa, opening it. Sure enough, hidden in the crevices, she found the plastic key card Dickie had hidden inside.

Holding the card with long trembling fingers, she felt her head spin as she realized the full impact of it was and what it represented. Dickie had embezzled forty million dollars from his law partner and put the money in an off shore account then hid the key card in the clock. In her hand, she held not only the forty million dollars Dickie had stolen from his law partners, but more so, she also held the reason for her abduction, torture and humiliation.

As she sat there in the clear morning light, she realized that it wasn't just her life that was changed forever. Everyone she knew and loved had been affected. Her family, Joe, Ranger and all her friends were forever changed because of what this one little card represented. Dickie, Gross, Ambers and, let's not forget, Joyce Barnhart's greed.

Stephanie didn't stop to think about her actions. Her entire life had built up to this moment. All the car bombings, the humiliation and reputation she had developed over the years had more than prepared her for what the future held.

Determined more than before to carry out Operation Dickhead, she went through the tedious paces of tidying the apartment and even cleaned out Rex's cage. She showered quickly, slipped into a comfortable long-sleeved stretchy t-shirt and pulled on an old favorite pair of jeans which were now an entire size too small. Clipping Boomer's leash onto his collar, she took him for his morning walk and then headed to the Tasty Pastry and bought donuts to take with her to the Bond's office.

Connie and Lula practically pounced on her when she entered the office and after they scrambled and fought over the last three jelly donuts, the girls sat around Connie's desk and ate.

"I got a tip on Franco Vittori," Lula mumbled as she bit into her donut. "I hear he's working under the table at Budman's Alignment and Auto Works on Parkway. Whatcha say the Triforce checks it out this morning?"

"The what force?" Connie asked as she licked cream from the corners of her mouth.

"The Triforce. Me, Steph and Boomer," Lula replied as she licked her fingers. "We're a force to be reckoned with and all them skips don't dare try nothin or we'll sic Boomer on 'em! Pretty cool, huh?" Lula grinned.

"What does Ranger have to say about this Triforce?" Connie asked.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "What does Ranger have to do with it," she said as she blotted at her t-shirt to remove the crumbs. "He knows Boomer is a highly trained police dog, that's why he got him for me. I don't want him to grow sloppy and lazy. Besides, you should see him in action. He loves it!"

And so it began. Stephanie was patient with herself, and for the next few months she easily slipped into her old routine. She spent her days chasing skips, shopping and hanging out with Connie and Lula at the Bonds office.

She convinced Lula to join her self defense class and they picked up some invaluable techniques. It surprised them when they worked quite well on apprehending reluctant skips.

The three had indeed become a tri-force to be reckoned with. Stephanie's reputation began to change in subtle ways and she began to gain respect from some of the officers at the Trenton Police Department.

She ate dinner with her parents on both Thursdays and Sundays and she found it was easy to make small talk and fake her way through current events by making simple exclamations of surprise at the latest gossip and asking leading questions to feign interest and keep the conversation going. As long as her mother and Grandma Mazur were talking about someone else, they were leaving her alone.

Some evenings she spent with Ranger playing poker in his seventh floor apartment and some nights they snuggled on the sofa at her place watching movies.

She learned she was as good an actress as she was a fibber, but then again, what is fibbing but acting, and when her conscience nagged at her, she reminded herself that what she was doing was necessary. It was as much for her family and friends as it was for herself.

Whenever she could, she drove by the law offices on Broad Street where Dickie still worked, and began taking notes about his movements. Far from challenging, it wasn't a hard task. Dickie's habits hadn't changed much from the time they were married. On work days, he still left the house at precisely eight-fifteen, stopped at Starbucks for a cup of plain black coffee, grabbed a newspaper from the vendor outside his office building and disappeared inside until exactly five past twelve.

Lunch was always eaten at the same places depending on the day of week. On Mondays he ate at Del's Delicatessen. Tuesdays it was the Macaroni Grill; Wednesdays he grabbed a salad from The Salad Maker and so on. If she wore a watch, Stephanie could easily set it to Dickie's pattern of behavior. He was boring with a capitol 'B'.

Today was Thursday and she knew he would walk the short distance to Ruby River Steakhouse on Hudson Street for lunch. As soon as she saw him round the corner, she pulled the Bronco into the parking garage and found a place to park, then walked to his designated parking place on the second level. Taking an envelope from her handbag, she slipped it under the wiper blade of the car and walked away.

Inside the envelope was a black and while copy of the key card she had found in Aunt Tootsie's clock. Scrawled across the top, in her own handwriting was, 'Look familiar?'

All she had to do now was sit back and watch. She was certain Dickie would panic when he saw the copy and lead her straight to where Gross was hiding.

TBC

I know it's been a long time since the last update, but please keep reading and reviewing. I draw so much of my inspiration from the reviews!


End file.
